Lo inexpresable
by Schala S
Summary: [Reto de la página de Facebook Lo que callamos los fanfickers] ¿Qué es la sensualidad sino lo inexpresable? La cualidad de fundirnos en las sensaciones que el deseo provoca en nuestros sentidos... Relatos autoconclusivos protagonizados por distintas parejas de la New Generation (Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, Mai, Oob, Bra). Reto XIV up! Trunks x Goten
1. Reto I: Atracción

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** planteo el reto como antología para poder hacer girar cada entrega en torno a una temática, la sensualidad y todo lo que este concepto puede conllevar. Para darle un marco aún más específico y por mero gusto personal, voy a utilizar para este reto a los personajes de la _New Generation_ , a saber: Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, Bra, Oob y Mai (que si bien no es un personaje de la NG, está dentro de este grupo a mi criterio por su relación con Trunks en las últimas películas).

Espero les guste. n.n

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto I**

 _Drabble_ de tu personaje favorito

* * *

" **Atracción"**

Trunks x Mai

* * *

Se abre el ascensor y de éste emerge el imán, el que todas las miradas atrae y las gargantas hace enmudecer. Él, armado sin más que su perfección, la de esos rasgos exóticos de la sangre que porta; la de esa piel brillante, dorada, en contraste con el traje de diseñador. Debajo, ese cuerpo moldeado así como una estatua. Una obra de arte; nada más necesita para triunfar.

Va él rodeado de su séquito, y todos saben en torno a él cuán invencible es. No es por el cuerpo, la belleza, la riqueza; la invencibilidad se la da su arma letal dividida en dos, los ojos rodeados por el cielo del iris azul. Dentro, pupilas negras, diminutas que todo lo penetran, que todo lo traspasan; balas oculares que humedecen al mundo entero. Verlo es entregársele. Es pertenecerle.

Bien lo sabe ella —¡por supuesto, maldito niño!— al ver cómo recorre el pasillo que es el hall de la empresa familiar; su andar es el de un león, el rey del contexto que protagoniza. Ella lo espera al final, junto a la puerta de salida, y contempla ella todas las miradas dirigidas a él, las de las mujeres que allí trabajan, que desde cada escritorio lo desean, que con cada pupila lo desnudan. Matarían, ellas e incluso ellos, _todos_ , tenerlo en la cama tan sólo un instante, uno, para subyugarlo o bien para ser subyugados por él. Tenerlo y pedirle, jadeantes, que la fantasía no se termine. Un segundo más, piden al delirar; ¡un segundo más…!

Y es imposible, en realidad.

Él llega a ella, le sonríe, la toma de la mano. Ella siente el odio que le clavan aquellos que con la fantasía deben contentarse, pues es ella, ella y nadie más, quien la cama con él compartirá.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Trunks, este que el entorno adora como al dios de sus más inconfesables anhelos.

—Niño —dice Mai en respuesta, una risa nerviosa desprendiéndose de ella—. ¡¿Acaso te percatas de lo que provocas?! Te odio por seducir a todo el maldito universo como si yo no estuviera aquí para verlo.

—Exageras —asegura él, riendo—. Es lo que piensas tú, porque te encanto y lo sé. —Un guiño, y sigue—: ¿Pero sabes qué? Te lo estás imaginando. —La besa de nuevo; ella jura que las flechas ajenas la clavan por ser quien con él dormirá—. Es porque eres posesiva.

Sonrisa contra su boca; Mai siente los labios de él rozándola, el aliento cubriéndole la piel, erizándola. ¿Posesiva? ¿Ella? ¡Pero si él…!

Una mano la aprieta. Ha llegado la hora de marcharse. Ella mira hacia atrás por última vez: los ojos la asesinan en fantasías.

—¡No soy posesiva! —dice irritada.

Es lo que provocas, se dice para sus adentros; es lo que provocas, niño: que la gente te mire, te devore y odie no tenerte.

Es lo que provocas sin saberlo, tu maldito encanto un hechizo ineludible: que todos _aquí_ se maten por ti.

* * *

 **Palabras: 494**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart… XD_

 _Escribí este primer reto escuchando mi canción fetiche actual: Tear you apart de She wants revenge. ¡Es tan malditamente genial esta canción! ¿Mai se imagina eso porque es posesiva o Trunks lo provoca? A veces idealizamos a nuestras parejas. Me pasa con Marki, mi novio, que tiene unos ojos muy llamativos —de color verde— y yo juro que todas lo miran cuando anda por la calle conmigo. ¿Cómo no frenarse, si tiene una mirada magnética? Y a lo mejor me lo imagino, no sé; a lo mejor soy yo quien encuentra ese encanto en su mirada, y el mundo no lo nota. ¿Será? XD_

 _Y bueno, me metí en este reto porque mi queridísima_ _ **Esplandian**_ _me inspiró para hacerlo. ¡Gracias por inspirarme, linda! Como siempre._

 _¡Gracias a_ _ **Claudia**_ _y_ _ **Dika**_ _por darme una mano con el summary! Y a_ _ **Hildis**_ _por aprobar el título._

 _Espero les guste esta pequeña locura que se me ocurrió para describir un poco de intimidad entre distintas pairings de la NG. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Los invito a leer los retos de_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Dev Fanfiction**_ _y_ _ **Ashril**_ _. ¡Todos están geniales!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Reto II: Belleza

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto II**

 _Oneshot_ de tu pareja favorita

* * *

" **Belleza"**

Trunks x Marron

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan besándose? Días, horas; segundos. No tiene idea, pero él sólo puede pensar en una cosa: ¿por qué? Es que llevan meses juntos, conociéndose, saliendo sin títulos pero con un sentir especial atándolos, y aunque la ha respetado como un caballero, ya no lo tolera, ya no se siente satisfecho, saciado de esta increíble mujer: quiere hacerle amor como nadie jamás se lo ha hecho, con una intensidad inolvidable, hasta que ya nada quede y no haya memoria por recordar; hacérselo para sentirla suya y para sentirse de ella de igual forma.

Y ella no quiere.

¿Por qué?, se reitera sintiéndose listo para hundirse en ella y entregarse así al delirio; ¿por qué no quiere? Qué caprichoso es, qué poco tolera un «no»; qué inevitable desear indagar, incluso ahora, tan adherido a ella, horizontales sus cuerpos encendidos. Suelta sus labios cuando la pregunta opaca la pasión que lo subyuga. La observa y se pregunta si debe indagar, si ella no se sentirá presionada, si…

—Marron —dice finalmente, arrebatado por el deseo descomunal que esta mujer le inspira—, no quiero que pienses que es presión o algo, respeto tu decisión, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Por qué no me permites avanzar? Yo te cuidaré, no seré bruto ni nada… —Ríe, pues se siente un adolescente al decirlo—. Marron: puedes confiar en mí.

Él tiene veintiocho años; ella, veintitrés. No son niños, tampoco adolescentes; son adultos y toman sus propias decisiones. ¿Qué los detiene? ¿Pero por qué ella no quiere? Él sabe que ella no es virgen, que ya lo ha hecho, que no se trata de falta de experiencia o miedo ante lo desconocido; es otra cosa. ¿Pero qué?

Ella lo suelta. Se levanta del sofá donde, hasta hace un minuto, se retorcían en el fuego compartido. Desordenadamente, acomoda el vestido que la intensidad de las caricias ha corrido, y camina por la sala del departamento de Trunks. Frena al otro lado de la mesa ratona, éste el único objeto que los separa. Lo mira, y él detecta la tristeza que la embarga.

—¿Qué pasa, linda? —pregunta él, más angustiado de lo que cree estar, más subyugado por ella de lo que piensa.

No necesita hacerlo con ella, en realidad: ya es suyo y le pertenece. Aunque le falten unos minutos para comprenderlo, así es.

—Lo siento —dice ella, siempre tímida en momentos tensos. Divina—. La verdad es que… Ah, dirás que soy muy inmadura, tal vez…

—No diré nada —asegura él en respuesta—. Digas lo que digas, lo entenderé. De verdad.

Ella observa el azul: sabe que él no miente, que hay sinceridad en sus palabras, incluso en sus más íntimas intenciones. Lo sabe, ¿pero cómo sacarse este miedo latente? ¿Cómo, si él es…?

—La realidad es que… —Marron carraspea, nerviosa—. Bu-bueno… Me da timidez.

El ceño de Trunks se suaviza. Está sorprendido.

—¿Timidez? —indaga.

—Sí. Es que no soy… —El rojo cubre a Marron; más bella, a ojos de él, no puede ser—. No soy bella, Trunks. Y tú sí lo eres, eres muy bello, y sé que has salido con mujeres realmente bellas. Tal vez no te guste, no lo sé.

»Me da vergüenza, mucha vergüenza que me veas desnuda.

Inevitable: al escucharla, él larga una carcajada. Marron, al ver y escuchar la reacción, desvía sus ojos hacia un lado. Ofendida por la respuesta que ha recibido ante lo que considera algo serio y real, brota de ella el carácter:

—No es gracioso.

Él, sonriente, seguro de sí mismo como siempre lo está, disiente.

—Claro que lo es.

—¡¿Cómo?! —pregunta ella, los ojos eyectados por una furia infrecuente en su rostro, cálidas sus expresiones cada día de su vida.

Trunks se pone de pie. Camina hacia ella destilando seguridad, sonriente y burlón, una remembranza del orgullo de su padre. Frena ante ella. Con los brazos cruzados, la mira con tal fijeza que ella, al final, tiene que evadirlo.

—No entiendo a las mujeres —dice él, honesto—. ¿Por qué son tan inseguras? ¿Por qué piensan que somos tan exigentes? ¡Nosotros no miramos los detalles al nivel en que ustedes los miran! Nunca, Marron: no captamos los detalles, no nos interesa qué tan definidas estén las curvas ni qué tan redondos sean los pechos. ¡No es algo relevante!

—Claro que sí es relevante. ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

—¡No, no lo es! —reitera él conteniendo la risa—. A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no me voy a poner a mirarte con lupa para decidir si quiero acostarme contigo. ¡Ya me gustas! Estoy prendido como en mi vida lo he estado, te deseo demasiado como para ponerme a pensar en detalles que no vienen al caso: nada cambiará el hecho de que quiero hacerlo contigo. —La sonrisa se transforma ante los ojos de Marron: Trunks pasa a la más honesta seriedad—. Me encantas, y sí, no te niego que hay hombres exigentes, pero yo no pienso demasiado en eso… ¡Digo! A mis ojos, tú eres bellísima. Si a otros hombres no les parece, si alguno te rechazó alguna vez por tu cuerpo… ¡Al carajo! Que se vayan muy al carajo: yo digo que eres bella, la más bella de todas.

»Me vuelves loco y ya no puedo más: necesito demostrártelo.

Silencio, y ella lo quiebra al suspirar. Está roja como la sangre, su corazón late a mil por hora. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre le esté diciendo algo así? Él, que pareciera no ser consciente de lo que provoca, que pareciera no notar las miradas ajenas, que pareciera no percibir el deseo que siempre apunta hacia él. Él, que a sus ojos es el hombre más bello que ha contemplado alguna vez, este a quien ella ha querido la vida entera, desde pequeñita, siempre atraída por él, inalcanzable él, y ahora sólo está a un centímetro de distancia de tenerlo en cuerpo y alma. Cuánto le gusta, con qué ahínco lo desea, pero sentirse terrenal e imperfecta ante esta belleza que la deslumbra es inevitable.

Se golpea el pecho con un puño; sus lamentos inundan el cuarto. Lo que Trunks le dice es hermoso, pero no, no se siente lista para hacerlo con él.

Se aleja. Toma su cartera de la mesa ratona.

—Será mejor que me vaya…

—¡Pero…!

No puede detenerla ni deseándolo con todo su corazón. Se traga el orgullo —y más— mientras la ve avanzar hacia la puerta. Cuando la cierra, el mundo entero se desploma en torno a él.

Sí, es tarde, está hecho, pues lo descubre: ya le pertenece.

* * *

Pasan tres días. Ha evitado pensar en el tema, en el rechazo de Marron, en el silencio que ella ha tomado desde la última vez. Sentado en el sofá del departamento que ocupa, siente el espacio tan inmenso que el asco lo invade, el asco fusionado con la soledad. Mirando el techo y fumando un cigarro, vicio que lo seduce cuando la tensión es incontrolable, se pregunta si estuvo bien al decirle lo que le dijo. ¿Fui descortés? ¿La presioné? ¿La asusté?; esas son algunas de las preguntas que se hace. Además, otras: ¿acaso estuve mal al decirle todo eso? ¿Estuvo mal ser sincero? ¿Estuvo mal confesarle cuánto y cómo la deseo?

¿Acaso la sinceridad no es la mejor cualidad que las palabras pueden tener?

Ofuscado, asqueado pronto del cigarro y la situación, se marcha a la ducha. Al salir, secándose despreocupadamente, se topa con el espejo. El reflejo le habla, le susurra pistas al oído. Sonríe ante su imagen desnuda, su cuerpo desprovisto de censura. Se decide.

Media hora después, vestido con ropas cómodas y ligeras de color negro, aquel color que siempre elige por sobre los demás, se sienta en el sofá y observa la puerta, lo hace por minutos y minutos, hasta apretar el botón verde de la pantalla de su _smartphone_. Tres tonos; ella atiende.

—¿Trunks…?

—Hola, Marron. ¿Cómo…?

No logra terminar su pregunta: ella, atropellado su tono, lo interrumpe:

—Siento mucho irme así el otro día. No quise ofenderte, es que…

—No pasa nada —responde él, tranquilo. Una pequeña sonrisa que destila convicción se dibuja en sus labios—. Entiendo, no te disculpes porque no hay nada por perdonar. Si fui irrespetuoso al reírme y demás, bueno, lo siento. Sólo fui sincero: si serlo en demasía fue desafortunado…

—No lo fue. De verdad, no lo fue. —Ella toma aire; está emocionada—. Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis complejos, Trunks. Tal vez tienes razón; tal vez exagero al reaccionar así. Somos adultos, no somos niños, y yo me comporté como una niña.

—No te creas —responde Trunks, convencido, tanto como tranquilo su registro—. Fuiste sincera así como yo lo fui. Eso es fantástico.

—Sí, lo es.

Dejan de hablar; sin embargo, saben que del otro lado del teléfono están acompañados. El otro sigue allí, esperando.

Él quiebra el silencio:

—¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?

—Es que…

—No te obligaré a nada, no seré irrespetuoso contigo. No te presionaré. Sólo quiero charlar contigo.

Una pequeña risa de ella lo hace sonreír.

—Estamos hablando… —dice ella. Al final, ríe abiertamente.

Él también.

—Me atrapaste. Quiero pedirte un favor, por eso quiero que vengas a verme.

—¿Favor?

—Ven y lo sabrás. Te espero…

Corta, y al hacerlo se arroja en el sofá. Espera unos minutos, se pregunta si ella acudirá. Por fin, se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto. Camina de un lado al otro e imagina toda la situación decidido a cumplir con su cometido, relajarla y relajarse, invitarla a librarse de los prejuicios que acarrea vaya a saber uno por qué motivo. Y se escucha el timbre.

Corre a recibirla.

—Viniste —susurra feliz al encontrarla en la puerta.

Ella, roja, adorable, un vestido color pastel cubriéndola, devuelve la sonrisa. No dice nada más que eso, que las palabras que su gesto sugieren. Él la invita a pasar y, habiéndola tomado delicadamente de la mano, la lleva al sofá. Se sientan allí, donde todo comenzó la última vez, en ese sofá donde se han besado hasta la locura los últimos meses. ¿Cómo empezó esto? Rememoran al mirarse: rompimientos recientes con parejas que tuvieron durante años, desde la adolescencia, los acercaron casi por accidente. Cumpleaños celebrado en Capsule Corp. —¿Yamcha? ¿Bra? ¿Woolong?—, charlar en susurros apartados de los demás por la empatía que la situación idéntica les genera, y esa misma noche se besarse camino a casa, en el coche de él. ¿Por qué? Porque estaban tristes, los dos. Meses después, salidas después, habiéndose elegido como la compañía ideal para este momento de sus vidas, ya no lo estaban. Ya no lo están. Por eso, por sentirse listo para dar el siguiente paso con esta mujer que tanta alegría le ha devuelvo, es que él está decidido.

Le pertenece.

Le pertenece y quiere gritárselo con todas sus fuerzas, mediante la más íntima y voluptuosa exclamación: la de la pasión.

—Permíteme explicarte lo del otro día —murmura ella evadiendo los ojos de él.

—Dímelo, te escucho.

Carraspeos, y ella habla:

—Siempre me he sentido muy pequeñita, insulsa, casi andrógina. Si cortara mi cabello y me pusiera ropa masculina pasaría por hombre para algunas personas. Mi cuerpo es tan… plano… que no lo siento femenino. Más de una vez me han rechazado por esto. De hecho, mi exnovio…

Hay lágrimas al borde de los ojos negros y resplandecientes, únicos, de Marron. Trunks la besa por tres segundos.

—No lo digas, no lo recuerdes. No es necesario: ya entendí todo.

Ella le sonríe, como agradeciéndole no tener que contar lo que no desea rememorar nunca más. Él la estrecha en un cálido abrazo, la aprieta contra su pecho feliz de poder compartir este momento con ella, y al escucharla respirar fuerte, pegada a su cuerpo, supone: quizá, ese tipo la hizo sentir inferior, o la juzgó, o la rechazó, o la dejó por motivos superficiales y no verdaderos. Quizá, ese sujeto era un imbécil.

Al verla en sus brazos, conmovida, deja de suponerlo, pues lo sabe: si ese sujeto la dejó por motivos superficiales, sí, es un imbécil. No puedes dejar a esta mujer por algo así.

No la puedes dejar por nada.

—A veces nos quedan secuelas de cosas que nos pasan —susurra él con calidez—. No lo hacemos a propósito, pero nos cerramos a situaciones para no sufrir más. Nos escondemos.

—Sí… —responde ella, agitada, feliz y asustada, rodeada entera por los brazos de él—. Aunque, no sé… ¿Tú…?

—¿Si me ha pasado?

—¿Te ha pasado?

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a pasarme?

—Es que tú siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo…

—No te creas, Marron. Soy muy caprichoso, obstinado y un poquitín creído. Soy orgulloso y hay cosas que tienden a dolerme.

—Siento mucho si…

—No, no lo sientas. Perdona tú mi capricho. No debería haberte preguntado; debería haber esperado a que sucediera solo, a que de repente nos encontráramos en la cama haciéndolo, que sucediera por deseo de los dos.

¿Cómo no sentirse seducida por palabras tan sinceras y tan ciertas? Por palabras que hablan abiertamente, con pasmosa naturalidad, de lo que ambos desean. Porque sí, ella lo desea, quiere hacerlo con él tanto como él quiere hacerlo con ella. El problema es este sentir que la embarga, verse inferior a él, verse terrenal y no considerarlo un igual. Ver a Trunks volando por los cielos, un ser alado de encanto espiritual. Ese es el problema, aquí, allá y siempre donde la sensación de inferioridad intervenga: se siente menos que él.

Y no tiene sentido, si se lo piensa en detalle.

¿Cómo va a tenerlo? ¿Cómo? Él le ha confesado lo que ella le significa, le ha explicado lo que quiere, la ha acompañado, le ha dado nada más que honestidad y apoyo, calor, besos, vida. Él la ha hecho muy feliz estos últimos meses, y no lanzando plumas desde el cielo; la ha hecho feliz aquí, en tierra firme, tan terrenal como ella lo es.

Él es real.

Ella también.

—Yo quiero, Trunks —asegura ella. Siente cómo el corazón de quien la abraza acelera contra su rostro. Sonríe al percibirlo—. Quiero, de verdad quiero, sólo que soy muy insegura para estas cosas…

—Por eso —dice él en respuesta— quiero pedirte ese favor. ¿Lo aceptarás?

Separándose del otro, los brazos sosteniéndose de los brazos y los ojos en contacto con sus pares, ella indaga, repentinamente sofocada:

—¿Qué favor?

La sonrisa de él se amplía. Hay en él, como siempre, una confianza absoluta en lo que dice y hace, en todo cuanto lo constituye. Es esa frescura el motivo por el cual ella lo anhela; son opuestos, y como tales no han hecho, no hacen, más que atraerse.

Esto debe suceder; lo que les pasa se debe materializar.

—¡Pero no pienses mal! —Él ríe y ella lo acompaña, aunque denotando un nerviosismo hondo e ineludible—. No es nada malo, lo prometo. Levantémonos.

Hay tanto encanto, tanto misticismo en sus palabras, en el calor al cual invitan sus brazos, en lo desbocado de su corazón y el brillo extra de su mirada que Marron, ansiosa aunque sin librarse por completo de la presión que siente por sus miedos, por éstos y no por él, acepta.

—Claro. —Y se levanta.

Él la sigue. De pie ante el sofá, se observan, se miden. Tan sólo fijarse en el otro confiere desorden a sus respiraciones; se descontrolan, y el mareo lo induce a una suerte de hipnosis compartida.

—Bien… —Él suelta las manos de ella, las que ha mantenido entrelazadas con las suyas cada minuto. Seca el sudor de su frente con el borde del abrigo de algodón que trae por sobre una camiseta negra, unos jean grises debajo. Se observa a sí mismo, ella le sigue los ojos casi con obsesión, y entonces el azul se adhiere a ella, lo hace por completo. Marron siente su convicción y jura que ésta se hace lugar en su propio corazón—. Marron…, quiero proponerte algo.

—¿Qué…?

¿Por qué sus voces están sofocadas? ¿Por qué sus frentes sudan así? ¿Por qué el aire que los rodea se siente tan caliente, como si estuvieran bajo el sol en pleno verano?

—Marron, desnúdate.

Sonrisa final; sonrisa de Trunks que aplasta con su presencia todo nervio o duda o timidez —¡timidez, él!— que hubiera podido acecharlo al momento de sudar ante ella. Marron no necesita quitarse la ropa; esa es la sensación que la ataca: ya está desnuda. Ante él, a solas, sofocada y al unísono el desorden de sus respiraciones, sí, ya lo está.

—¿Qué…?

—No por sexo —explica él, paciente, ciertamente divertido con la situación—; para conocernos, Marron; para que te sientas cómoda conmigo.

»Quiero verte desnuda.

Ella siente que entra en crisis: ha avanzado demasiado en esta situación, se siente implicada a él, siente deseo y amor —¡amor!— por él. ¿Pero acaso podrá tolerar esos ojos sobre ella? ¿Pero acaso podrá mantener la convicción de que los dos son terrenales si se ve desnuda ante él?

—Trunks, no… Yo no…

Y su sonrisa crece junto a la sofocación: Trunks se quita el abrigo lentamente.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, con tu permiso, me desnudaré yo.

El calor estalla en el rostro de Marron; se expande, el calor, por la totalidad de su ser.

—¡No!

Y él se quita la camiseta.

—Trunks, yo…

Y él desabrocha el cinturón.

—Es que…

Y él desabrocha dos de los tres botones del pantalón.

—Trunks….

Y él frena.

—¿No quieres verme?

Y entonces ella lo hace, lo mira.

La iluminación de la sala es poca, es blanca y proviene de un velador encendido en una esquina, posado sobre una mesa de vidrio decorativa. Ella logra ver el cuerpo a medio desvestir gracias a esta suave luz que les cae encima, aunque no perfectamente; ve más la sugerencia del cuerpo que el cuerpo en sí. Ve los ojos, brillantes como zafiros, posados en ella a medio cerrar, el cuerpo perlado por la más insoportable excitación. Ella lo ve nervioso pese a estar convencido, y entiende que todo lo que le ha dicho es cierto: ella le encanta, ella lo vuelve loco, ella es lo que más desea en este maldito mundo. Es ella con quien quiere hacerlo. Al entenderlo, sus manos se mueven solas, por acto del instinto: para sorpresa de Trunks, Marron, que no para de temblar ni por un instante, toma las tiras de su vestido, las corre y deja que la prenda caiga al suelo. Ante él, así, está ella cubierta sólo por sencilla ropa interior, prenda arriba, prenda abajo, blancas las dos.

Él suspira al sonreír.

—Me toca —dice, su voz aún sofocada, y se quita el pantalón, éste y los zapatos. Al enderezarse una vez más, ríe un tanto avergonzado. Cuando ella nota la evidencia de su excitación, entiende el porqué de la risa. Él larga una carcajada—. Por si tenías dudas de que realmente te deseo.

Ríen juntos, y ella de pronto siente la relajación que la reina. Él no la cohíbe, descubre; él la incita, la excita; la insta a liberarse, a no temer. Lo admira detalladamente, recorre su cuerpo de hombre con los ojos, explora cada detalle y en ninguna parte encuentra defectos. Es bello; él sí puede ostentar una belleza sin igual.

¿Y ella…?

—Marron…

¿Y ella, qué?

Temblando, desabrocha su sostén. Cae junto al vestido, a sus pies, y el rojo de la vergüenza es su censura. Él pierde la sonrisa que ha imperado en su boca; serio, observa los pechos. Marron amaga con cubrirse; no lo hace, pues nota, en los ojos de Trunks, que la seriedad la ha provocado la fascinación, no el rechazo. Él, excitado y sin poder ocultarlo de ninguna forma al estar en ropa interior, mira sus pechos minutos enteros, hipnotizado. Al despertar, se decide: sujeta los bordes de su última prenda.

Ella lo hace también.

Se miran: la orden la dan los ojos. Uno, dos, tres, ahora. Bajan cada prenda y permanecen de pie ante el otro, sin más aire por respirar. Él se sienta en el sofá y deja cada pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Marron, que de pie y sin prendas que la cubran lo hace finalmente con los brazos.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No te cubras. —Lo ve tragar saliva; la excitación entre sus piernas parece palpitar, es ésta la que no le permite hablar, ni respirar, ni pensar con claridad—. Eres bellísima, Marron. Eres tan bella que apenas resisto mirarte, como verás.

Lo ve relajarse en el asiento, soltar la espalda hacia atrás, poner los brazos tras la nuca. Y los ojos se deslizan por cada rincón. Lo ven todo, lo estudian, lo memorizan. Los brazos de ella caen sin más. Ella parece tambalear, el rostro rojo y los ojos desorbitados. Trunks la sujeta de la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas. La mira una vez más.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

Sólo sin aire, sin fuerzas, sin razón; sin nada más que deseo.

—Y dime… —Él carraspea; ella nota que no lo soporta más—. ¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Qué es lo imperfecto, lo que tanto necesitas ocultar? Lo busco y lo busco pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

»Sólo veo belleza.

—Yo… —La piel de los muslos de Trunks contra sus caderas le provoca un escalofrío. Estar en contacto con esa piel caliente y perlada está amenazando con todo el autocontrol que posee—. Ya te dije…

—¿Qué eres plana?

—Sí…

Él la abraza. La afianza contra sus muslos, ella de lado, él de frente. El deseo índice izquierdo de él se levanta. Roza, apenas, uno de los pechos. Luego, el otro. Los roza en su centro, después alrededor; dibuja la redondez de cada uno en total inspiración.

—Son pequeños, sí, pero eso no los hace feos ni tampoco imperfectos.

—Son… son un poco distintos también.

Él examina: el pecho derecho parece un poco más grande que el izquierdo.

—¿Y?

—No me agradan.

—A mí sí. —Aprieta con la mano que sostiene la cintura de Marron la base de su espalda; lo hace con la mano abierta, inmensa en comparación a ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo de eterna adolescente. Hunde los dedos en la piel, delira ante la suavidad, larga un suspiro y ella también—. Aunque el hecho de que a mí sí me agraden no cambian la realidad: eres tú quien debe decirlo, no yo.

El ceño de Marron se frunce.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te lo diré en un momento —dice él, y la acaricia entre los pechos con la punta del dedo, rozando superficialmente la piel, más una sugerencia que una caricia propiamente dicha. Ella, sin poder domarse, se retuerce sobre él—. Ahora dime: ¿A qué más te refieres con «plana»?

Ella ve sus intenciones y se siente una niña. Avergonzada, responde:

—Mis piernas, y mis caderas, y todo lo demás. Soy muy pequeña, me desarrollé muy poco.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

El inconsciente actúa: se mecen el uno contra el otro como si el acto entre sus sexos estuviera consumado. Y no. Respiran contra el otro, las miradas tan perladas como las pieles.

—No me gusta… —responde ella más por inercia que por convicción.

—Y a mí me encanta, tonta. —afirma él contra su boca, acariciándola con los labios al tiempo que profiere—. Pero insisto, y ahora sí te lo diré: no sirve de nada que yo te lo diga si no eres tú quien lo piensa.

El rostro de Marron se deprime, pierde todo color. Trunks desespera por un segundo. Se apresura en su discurso:

—Tiene que nacer de ti —exclama. Algo en su voz destila profunda pasión—; tú tienes que ser capaz de ver belleza en ti. De nada sirve que los demás la vean si no la ves tú. ¡Que se vayan al carajo los demás! La tienes que ver tú y no tienes que permitir que nadie, _nadie_ , te haga creer lo contrario.

»Si estoy en lo correcto y fuiste rechazada más de una vez por ser como eres…

Los ojos de ella imploran: no lo digas, Trunks. No lo quiero recordar. Él la abraza con la delicadeza con la que trataría a una flor al leer el mensaje. La besa un instante en los labios.

—Nunca permitas que esos imbéciles te distorsionen la realidad. Tú eres tú, y si no les gustas ellos se lo pierden. ¡Es más! —La sonrisa retorna y Marron sonríe con él, lo cual dota de una emoción mayor el momento—. Si no les gustaste, mejor: eso me permite estar aquí contigo.

»Si el otro no te supo valorar, entonces no entendió un carajo de nada, Marron.

Las palabras son como un terremoto, la sacuden de un lado al otro y le dan vuelta la realidad. Marron se reprocha las dudas, el miedo, la infravaloración. ¡Tan ciertas son las palabras de este hombre desnudo que tanto desea delirar junto a ella! ¡Tan! Y a veces lo acusan de frío, de inmaduro, de superficial, del estereotipo de niño rico y banal que nada entiende porque nada vive, porque todo le llueve del cielo y no tiene ningún poder de empatía por el mundo. Pero no, resulta que no: Trunks sabe leer al mundo y sabe ver más allá de éste.

Es su sabiduría aquella gota que la rebalsa entera. Lo anhela con cada fibra de su ser y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Le pertenece, también.

—Trunks…

No espera la respuesta: sacando el carácter que su madre le ha heredado y que emplea en momentos límite de la vida, Marron rodea la cintura de Trunks con las piernas. Se aferra a su cuello, lo contempla y le agradece ocularmente. Él capta el agradecimiento y la besa en recompensa. Al soltarla luego de ínfimos segundos, más deseoso que nunca por la unión de sus cuerpos, él dice una última cosa:

—Piénsalo.

Ella sabe por qué le dice algo semejante: le está pidiendo que lo considere, que se valore más a sí misma, que no sea tan severa con su persona. Que nunca, jamás, vuelva a sentirse menos que nadie, pues no lo es, ni ella ni él ni ninguno más. Nadie vale más que el otro, y la belleza no existe como tal.

La belleza es la que cada uno considera como tal.

Ella ve el reflejo de sus cuerpos desnudos en la pantalla apagada de la televisión _smart_ , la sugerencia apenas perceptible de lo que juntos representan. Hay belleza allí, sí, la hay. Y la habrá, si se lo propone: habrá belleza en sí misma considerada no por alguien más, juzgada no por alguien más, sino por ella. Si bien ahora no ve en ella nada de lo que él ha descripto, al final ve un poco más, una luz, un algo que bien podrá ayudarla: amor. Hacia sí misma y que venga de sí misma. Amor y aceptación, y un concepto de belleza que no sea tan injusto con su propia persona.

Por lo pronto, mientras él la besa y los cuerpos se contorsionan uno contra el otro, no hay mucho más por pensar. Sólo les queda disfrutarse, aceptarse.

Amarse de verdad y embellecer los ojos del mundo con su unión.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¿Trunks x Marron es mi pareja favorita? Para mí, mi pareja favorita es un empate técnico entre Trunks x Marron y Trunks x Goten (o los tres juntos, directamente XD), pero me decidí por Trunks x Marron en este reto porque más adelante hay uno donde debo poner temáticas que pueden ser yaoi, así que dejo a Trunks x Goten para ese momento._

 _Muajajajajajaja... XD_

 _Sobre las mujeres y los detalles del físico, confieso que con los hombres, ya sean mis amigos o mi novio, me relajo mucho y hablo de cualquier cosa. No evado ningún tema por ser ellos del sexo opuesto. Hablando en profundidad con ellos sobre este tema (siempre les pido opiniones. Aunque no lo sepan, muchas veces les he pedido opiniones para poder escribir bien a un hombre en primera persona XD), todos me coinciden en que nosotras siempre estamos pensando en el detalle, y ellos no. Digamos: somos muchas las mujeres que tenemos complejos con nuestro cuerpo. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo un enorme complejo con mis brazos, los odio (?). Y lo que ellos me dicen es que, hablando mal y pronto, «les chupa un huevo» fijarse en los más ínfimos detalles: siempre y cuando tengan a la mina que quieren al lado desnuda, todo está bien y todo es genial (palabras textuales XD). Son, por lo general —aunque me he cruzado con excepciones— menos acomplejados que nosotras. Hay de todo en este mundo, y hay hombres acomplejados y mujeres sin complejos, pero en este caso, hablando de Trunks y Marron, imagino a Trunks libre de todo complejo y a Marron más acomplejada. Lo de ella, a lo mejor, me viene de Krilin, personaje al que pienso un poco acomplejado con su altura. ¿Será? Esa es la sensación que él me da, por lo menos, y Marron me la transmite también, contrario a Bra, a quien imagino como una versión femenina de Trunks en ese aspecto, dignos hijos de Bulma los dos._

 _Lo que intento decir es que hice este shot así porque es un poco lo que pienso: por presiones sociales en pos de un supuesto canon de perfección inalcanzable, nosotras tendemos a acomplejarnos un poco más. Y es tonto, si lo pensamos: hay tantos gustos como personas, y la belleza no es una; la belleza es infinita y depende del ojo que la mira, del corazón que la siente. No hay que acomplejarse tanto. Hay que disfrutar más y pensar menos con la persona —o las, si es que hay poliamorosos en la sala— con la cual compartimos intimidad. Los detalles, cuando la pasión está presente, no cuentan. Y nunca descartemos que esos detalles que no nos agradan de nosotros por no considerarlos estéticos no puedan gustarle a otra persona. Lo que para mí puede ser perfecto, para el otro puede ser lo más perfecto del universo. La belleza siempre, por siempre, será relativa._

 _Dedico este capítulo a mi querida_ _ **Dika**_ _, porque amo su frescura y la admiro con todo mi corazón. Sos hermosa, guacha, sos inspiradora en muchas, muchas cosas, y me siento verdaderamente afortunada por tenerte, por ser tu amiga y compartir tanto junto a vos. ¡Genia!_

 _Sobre el negro como el color que Trunks siempre elige por sobre los demás… ¿Lo han notado? Trunks casi siempre, tanto Chibi como Mirai, tiene prendas oscuras. Si no es negro, es gris, pero son los tonos oscuros los que elige. ¿Por qué? XD Le queda hermoso el negro, y supongo que la elección del diseño del personaje será porque con mucho color queda como un arcoíris con sus ojazos azules y su pelo lila. ¿Será? Lo puse por eso, porque es algo que he notado de Trunks hace mucho tiempo, algo con lo cual me identifico por vestir con ropa oscura también. Nada, un detalle._

 _En fin. Mañana se viene una pareja que usé un poco en mi amor, en_ Triángulo _. A ver qué les parece, y aclaro que NO incluye a Trunks la pairing. XD Será la primera vez que los use desde entonces. ¡Hasta mañana será, entonces!_ _ **Gracias por sus rws**_ _, un placer que lo lean, como siempre._

 _Abrazo, nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Reto III: Instinto

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto III**

Viñeta de romance

* * *

" **Instinto"**

Oob x Pan

* * *

Las pieles no son del color que acostumbran; lucen distintas, idénticas la una a la otra: están rojas. Las manos tiemblan contra las manos, entrelazadas, y el sudor que desprenden es el mismo. Los nervios son extremos como siempre demuestran serlo ante lo desconocido, y pese a ello no, ya no pueden más: _debe_ suceder. Se aproximan, así, boca y boca, y en el último segundo una, la de ella, retrocede. El beso no se concreta.

—¿Pan? —susurra Oob al abrir los ojos y notar cómo su flamante novia mantiene el rostro hacia un lado y los párpados apretados en demasía—. ¿Qué...? —No pregunta; se detiene. La entiende, pues está tan avergonzado como ella por esto que estuvo a un nervioso ademán de suceder. La suelta, y ella se lanza hacia atrás, sin aire, ofuscada consigo misma. Él la observa: siempre tan orgullosa, tan viva, tan distinta al resto. Una muchacha encantadora—. No te preocupes —dice él entonces, rascándose la nuca en un gesto similar al de su maestro, el mejor, Goku—. También será mi primer beso y no sé muy bien cómo se hace, pero...

Ella es una adolescente; tiene una vida de entrenamientos y dedicación por delante. Él tiene algunos años más, y esta situación le es un tanto desesperante, desear tanto besar a esta muchacha que siempre le ha gustado y no haber besado nunca a nadie en pos de aprender. Resguardar el primer beso para la chica a la que ama, quizá, no fue buena decisión. ¿O sí? El arrepentimiento le dura un instante; al siguiente, se disipa: así estuvo bien.

—Lo siento —dice Pan repentinamente. Su boca está arrugada y la furia se le nota a kilómetros—. ¡Ah! ¡No sé! —La ve sujetarse el cabello, revolvérselo, vociferar palabras inconexas—. ¡No sirvo para esto! Soy buena para pelear, o sea, pero…

Él ríe, enternecido. Es tan auténtica, tan bonita, tan pura como el agua del lago que está cerca de allí, ese a donde van a pescar con Goku de tanto en tanto. Es, ella, sinónimo de naturaleza: salvaje, bella y genuina como sólo la naturaleza puede serlo en un mundo tan confundido en superficialidades.

—No digas eso —dice él. Si bien está nervioso hasta lo indecible y jura que le tiembla la voz cuando habla, intenta mantenerse firme, maduro, cálido. Intenta ser el hombre que, considera, Pan se merece tener—. Es normal que estés nerviosa.

—¡Es que me enfurece ser tan… torpe!

Están sentados en el suelo: de fondo, el atardecer de Paoz se muestra en total esplendor. Llevan ropa de entrenamiento, y ni un puñetazo han dado, no hoy; han dedicado la tarde entera a observar el cielo, a explorarse con caricias inocentes sin atisbos de voluptuosidad, a susurrarse diálogos inexpertos. Entonces él le pidió besarla y ella dijo que sí. Y entonces esto, ella mirando el piso, irritada; él mirándola a ella y preguntándose cómo puede algo tan perfecto ser real.

Las manos de él sujetan las de ella, así, guiadas por esta fascinación que ella le provoca, por esta necesidad de tocarla, de tenerla, de saberla a su lado en la posteridad.

—Pan, mírame. —Ella se toma unos segundos para hacerlo. Cuando lo mira, él siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho—. Sólo dejémonos llevar.

—¿Y cómo sabes que así funcionará?

—Eh… ¡Es lo que todos dicen!

—¿Y si mienten?

Él aprieta los párpados sin saber qué más decir. En un brote de impulsividad, sigue:

—¿Aún quieres? —pregunta, tapado por el rojo pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus ojos negros exhibiendo ante Pan una latente ilusión.

Ella se paraliza: qué sonrisa tan bella y cuánta dulzura expresa la mirada. Qué le transmite este muchacho, hasta hace poco su rival en la lucha por ser el mejor alumno de Goku; ahora el chico que, con dulzura, la convenció de este vínculo. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿De qué manera? Y los ojos de él brillan tanto que ella, por un instante, logra ver su propio reflejo en las pupilas. Impactada, entrecierra los ojos: ¡sí, se ve a ella! Allí está, en el centro, y poder apreciarse en sus ojos, por algún motivo, la conmueve, tanto que sus brutas manos saiyajin aprietan con ahínco las manos de Oob. Cierra los ojos; él se anima.

Las bocas se acercan, se rozan, se posan en la otra y así se quedan, pegadas, sintiéndose. Las manos se aprietan más, y cuando los latidos aceleran como si estuvieran en pleno entrenamiento, volando por los cielos y no con los pies sobre la tierra, las manos terminan por soltarse. No entienden qué hacen, pero lo hacen y al mismo tiempo, sin acuerdos previos: se abrazan. Al apretarse y percibir el corazón del otro golpeteando contra el propio los inunda la misma alegría; ésta, impetuosa, se transforma en algo que les es conocido: calor. Y no: este calor no es como ese de los entrenamientos, cuando la sed los mata y el sudor los incomoda; es un calor feliz, uno que se siente bien; uno que, por algún motivo, desean pronunciar. ¿Pronunciarlo? Ella sospecha el porqué; él lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Estampan sus labios tres veces, cuatro, algunas más, hasta separarse. Al mirarse de nuevo luego de un sepulcral silencio, de un momento de necesaria respiración, están iguales que al principio, rojos.

Él, feliz, ríe como un niño. Ella se enfada por su risa, el ceño fruncido una impronta saiyajin.

—¡¿Tan mal lo hice?! —cuestiona, ofendida.

Y él no lo resiste: la atrae, la estrecha y la besa de nuevo. Desprolijamente, sin abrir la boca, pero lo hace.

—Jamás —responde.

Una última mirada antes de ceder una vez más: se miran y ven en el otro el reflejo en las pupilas. ¿Simbolizará lo que parece? Reflejarse; sentir lo mismo y con la misma intensidad. Sin más, se besan, y el instinto los guía en las caricias, en los latidos, en el lazo que juntos empiezan a construir.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Oob x Pan! Me encantan, los dos. Me encanta él porque me parece tan noble y tan dulce que quiero abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Me encanta ella, por su parte, por lo auténtica que es. Son preciosos y se complementan, siento. Creo que son una pareja muy hermosa y muy desaprovechada en el fandom._

 _Fue un placer volver a usarlos luego de_ Triángulo _. n.n_

 _Quise darles un momento tierno, dotarlos de un calor distinto por ser tan jovencitos. Pensé en que éste sea el primer calor «feliz» compartido, cuando besás a alguien por primera vez y sos más instinto que experiencia._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Para inspirarme escuché la canción de amor que siempre me hace suspirar y ser feliz, Eres de Café Tacuba. Es una canción HERMOSA, y me ayudó con este amor adolescente. Se las recomiendo._

 _Se lo dedico a dos personas:_ _ **Zary**_ _, porque los ama y los escribe maravillosamente, y_ _ **Esplandian**_ _, que si mal no recuerdo tiene gusto por esta pareja. ¡Dedicado a las dos, hermosas!_

 _Mil gracias por sus comentarios, ¡los aprecio de corazón! Y sin más me despido. Mañana viene un oneshot MUY retorcido, MUY oscuro y con un contenido que a mucha gente no le gusta, pero que a mí me encanta: el yuri._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Reto IV: Obscenidad

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente _oneshot_ **contiene** **temáticas yuri** , es decir contenido sensual entre dos personajes femeninos. Además, tiene temáticas fuertes que tal vez no sean del agrado de las mentes más sensibles.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto IV**

 _Oneshot_ basado en una canción triste

* * *

" **Obscenidad"**

Marron x Pan

x

Trunks

* * *

… **And as I fall in the mirror on the wall**

 **I'm watching me scream!**

(«Watching me fall», The Cure)

* * *

Ella. Ella es todo cuanto ha deseado en la vida.

La recuerda en cada momento, con detalle, cada ademán, gesto, risa. De niña, esa pequeña niña de vestido fucsia correteando por la casa cuando Krilin visitaba a su madre; la recuerda como lo que era, esa niña alegre y pura, dulce, que brillaba en la marea humana del entorno. Era única en ese entonces, y continuó siéndolo. Al fin y al cabo, jamás logró escaparse de ella. No, hasta hoy.

Ella, preadolescente. Empieza a florecer, ciertas partes de su cuerpo se curvan y adquieren las propiedades de la femineidad: sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera. Y él, él, viviendo la vida con calma, aún a salvo del virus que la vida entera le ha arruinado. A partir de _ese_ día, pues fue ella la culpable, ella con trece años riendo apenada al otro lado de la mesa en Año Nuevo; verla inmaculada bajo las luces de los fuegos artificiales fue desearla, fue infectarse hasta la médula, inyectarse el virus y condenarse por la eternidad, pues ella reía despreocupadamente, una muchachita preciosa, y esta dulzura lo indujo a la más inexpresable obscenidad.

Esa imagen lo trastornó; desde ese día, nada deseó más que arruinar la pureza con su monstruosidad.

En principio, cuando el virus no lo había terminado de infectar, no se entendía a sí mismo y se cuestionaba sus deseos, no lograba comprender lo que le sucedía. ¿Acaso el virus estaba potenciándose en su interior y por eso se le despertaban tan atípicas adicciones? ¡Jamás había sido así; jamás había deseado a una chica de trece años con esa cruda e incontenible perversión! Y lo intentó, seguir siendo el que era, mantenerse al margen, conservar su integridad y sobre todo la de ella, pero no pudo, no hubo forma. A los trece de ella y los dieciocho de él se lo dijo:

—Marron, me gustas.

—¿Gustarte, yo?

—Tú, mi amor. Me gustas y quiero estar contigo.

—Trunks…

—No me rechaces, por favor.

—Lo siento, yo… N-no estoy lista para salir con ningún chico, eres muy grande para mí. Perdóname.

No pudo hacerlo, nunca.

Aceptó su rechazo con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión, eventualmente, y contuvo el deseo todo cuanto pudo, pero no; el deseo le brotaba por los poros y dibujaba en su mente imágenes desquiciadas, turbulentas, pornográficas. Cada vez era peor. Ella era un virus, _lo es_ , y éste se propagó sin frenos por todo su ser.

Con la obsesión, se perdió.

¿Cómo olvidar el motivo que terminaría por hundirlo en la crisis, la única clase de felicidad que ha conocido desde que inyectó ese virus en sus venas? Ir a un bar, buscar con los ojos a un clon, a una chica que fuera lo más parecida posible a Marron. Encontrarlo y llevárselo a la cama lo antes posible. Desnudarlo; quitarle la ropa al clon y pedirle que se quedara así, que no se moviera. Mirar por horas, hasta convencerse de que no era un clon, sino ella. Entonces, amarla, entrar en ella con fuerza saiyajin. Imaginar su voz en los gritos, en los sollozos, y ver sus ojos en otros. Pedirle al clon que responda a un nombre. A otro, no al propio: te diré Marron, decir. Serás Marron para mí.

—Y no acepto un «no».

Darles placer, dárselo a sí mismo; usarlas para concretar su fantasía, aquella que buscaría cumplir a como dé lugar: tener a la verdadera en la cama, la vida entera desnuda, dispuesta; tenerla y jamás dejarla escapar.

Así se diseñó el plan: me mantendré cerca hasta que tenga la edad suficiente; cuando sea momento, la tendré. Mientras, seré su sombra, la seguiré día y noche, me haré su amigo, llegaré al límite de la confianza y la intimidad con ella. Será mía y la tendré desnuda en la cama para siempre.

Doble vida: mucho le costó convencerla de sus buenas intenciones, de desear ser su amigo y nada más. Lo logró, y para ella se convirtió en lo que será hasta el final: su confidente máximo, su oído favorito. Por la noche, mientras, chica nueva, rubia, de cuerpo delgado, angelicales rubias fingiendo ser ella en su cama, hacerlas gritar, desgarrarse las gargantas con su práctica, el eterno ensayo de la obra más obscena de la historia, el día en que la tenga, en que sea suya y de nadie más. Verla a ella en cada cúspide alcanzada, cuando más rápida es su cadera, cuando más saiyajin es su instinto: Marron, Marron, ¡Marron…!

—¡No soy…! ¡Yo no soy…!

Y la negación a la realidad, perpetua, de allí en más.

Pasan los días, las semanas, los meses. Pasan años, y Marron crece al fin. Tiene dieciocho y es más de lo que él ha soñado la vida entera. Es momento de decírselo, de insistir, pero no lo logra, pues la culpa lo inunda, recordarse en esas noches de fantasía llamando «Marron» a una Marron de mentira. La culpa por los actos cometidos es el freno que no le deja decir la verdad, el que separa, finalmente, la fantasía de la realidad: Marron es su amiga y él es un monstruo. Ella es un ángel y él es un demonio.

El miedo a aterrarla con los estragos del virus lo frena al tiempo que sus ensayos nocturnos se tornan más enfermizos: adoptar a una Marron que no es Marron sino una joven masoquista que desea obedecer; fingir ser para ella su amo y no ser eso en realidad; pedirle que finja ser ella y no objete nada más.

—Eres Marron.

—Soy… Marron…

Pero él es un esclavo más, un esclavo infectado por el virus dorado, ella, ella su ama y señora por la eternidad.

—Eres Marron y harás lo que yo te diga.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Quítate la ropa. Arrodíllate. Succióname.

Hazme sentir que soy el amo sin serlo en realidad.

Hazme sentir que eres ella y que mi fantasía se vuelve realidad.

Se mira: en el espejo, de espaldas, esta cabeza que se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás por orden de sus manos enredadas en el cabello dorado, exacto; _es ella_. Es Marron amándolo salvajemente, sumisa, eterna, amándolo ante el espejo donde él es libre de mirar su felicidad y sentirla todo lo que no es, la realidad que jamás se concretará. Se ve gemir, sudar; ve la violencia de sus manos jalando hacia adelante y hacia atrás; se ve alcanzando la gloria y llorando sangre ante la falsa realidad.

Se ve gritar.

Y _ella_ no es de verdad.

Las vidas se le separan; es el amigo ideal, el hombre más insulso de la vida, un gris del mundo sin nada en particular; es un caminante sin alma que sólo ante _ella_ , el clon de esta noche que la reemplazará, cobra vida. Y por las noches, este que se mira al espejo con su sumisa de rodillas, succionándolo; él, el monstruo soñando con una falsa realidad.

Los años pasan como parpadeos, uno tras otro, y no, su enfermedad ya no le permite decírselo; la adicción a la fantasía hace que, sin darse cuenta, pierda interés por la realidad. Ya no tiene una sumisa; tiene tres, y las tres son idénticas a ella, y obedecen, y lo succionan ante el espejo cada noche, mañana y tarde. Todos los días, siempre.

La fantasía le ha hecho _olvidar_ la realidad.

Entonces, la realidad retorna. Lo hace y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas al recordarle su existencia: Marron toca su timbre, él se viste y se asea al grito de «ya va»; las clones se esconden en sepulcral silencio y él abre la puerta al fin. Ella, Marron, llora mares. Cuánto ha deseado él permanecer en la mentira, pues ésta siempre es seductora; qué poco siente por la mentira al ver a la verdad ante sus ojos, recordándole todo, que vive en un espejismo, que nada de lo que cree cierto _es_.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Trunks…

La toma de la mano y se excita por el mero roce de sus pieles. Lo oculta cruzando las piernas al sentarse en el sofá al que los ha conducido.

—Cuentas conmigo, Marron. Dime…

—Estoy enamorada…

Un puñal se clava en su pecho. Lo siente sangrar.

—¿De quién…?

Y las sumisas le clavan mil puñales más; la fantasía se entremezcla con la realidad:

—De… De una mujer…

Y las sumisas se aman entre ellas, se besan íntimamente en el espejo, y lo olvidan, y lo abandonan, y lo clavan con puñales hasta hacerlo morir, por la sangre, por el líquido rojo manchándolo todo a sus pies, abandonándolo. Y en el espejo grita, lo hace hasta despertar. La escucha, y no, no puede ser real.

—¿Qué…?

Y lo es.

—Lo intenté, intenté sentir esto que siento por un hombre pero… no. No me gustan, no siento lo mismo. Y ella… Ella sí me lo hace sentir.

Y ella llora, destrozada.

—¿Qué te hace sentir?

Y las sumisas, cantando los placeres que se brindan con las manos y las bocas, ríen a carcajadas por su patética realidad.

—Todo, Trunks. Con ella, siento todo lo que un ser humano puede sentir.

Sentir en la realidad. Sentir _de verdad_. Y él no, jamás. Con ella, con la original, nunca.

La consuela, la abraza, finge que su vida es una y no dos, que dentro de su armario no están ellas, los clones, las Marron falsas que a todo dicen que sí, que lo succionan cada noche de fantasía. Y mientras ella, la verdadera, llora en su hombro y le dice metafóricamente que ya nunca la tendrá. Él la consuela por orden de ella, del virus que es ella. Por dentro grita con todas sus fuerzas. Por la destrucción de su vida entera, del obsceno propósito, grita.

¡NO!

Pasan días y la fantasía ya no sacia su infelicidad. Las ve a ellas, a las tres sumisas y falsas Marron amándose ante él, y nada siente mientras se toca, nada más que la desolación. Ya no es igual; cuando la verdad resulta ser una mentira, ya no se puede gozar igual.

Las abandona un viernes por la noche, las deja solas en este goce que el virus le ha ordenado ejecutar, y vuela en dirección al epicentro de la destrucción. Ya no lo consuela ver mentiras, ya no toca la cúspide de su deseo con la fantasía; necesita verla, a ella, a la real.

Ella no ha llegado. Perfecto: viola la ventana, entra al pequeño departamento, camina en la oscuridad. Fuera, el frío es mortal, el invierno vomitando todo su potencial, y él se lanza en la cama de Marron y la enviste con las caderas, la cama vacía de ella en la que jamás gozará. Captura prendas entre sus manos, las refriega por su cuerpo, les hace acariciar su adolorida intimidad. Las huele, se infecta más de lo posible, y cuando escucha la puerta, con el ki apagado y el instinto encendido, ingresa al armario. Deja una rendija de un centímetro abierta, observa el cuarto blanco, impoluto, hasta que el fuego ingresa por la puerta y prende la cama con su color. Rojo, _ese_ color.

Es Marron, desnuda. Es Marron, de veinticinco años, perfecta en su desnudez y besando a Pan. ¡A Pan! Adolescente, tosca y poco femenina, pero encantadora, tan perfecta como quien la besa, tan desnuda la una como la otra. ¡Es Pan! La sobrina de Goten es la amante de su mujer, de la que le pertenece aun cuando jamás la pueda tener, porque de él es el virus y de él la fantasía. ¡Y de él es ella! ¡Y no! Es de Pan, de esta que la besa con pasión inigualable.

Es de Pan. En la realidad, es de ella y no de él.

Desnudas, abrazadas en el centro de la cama, rubia y morena; una obra de arte partida en dos. Juntas lo son todo; su obsesión lo desfigura. Al ver cómo succionan sus bocas, cómo pasean en total armonía las manos por los sexos, las pieles blancas así como la cama y la realidad, siente dolor entre sus piernas, un dolor punzante por la belleza que lo excede. Se toca, mirándolas; con el pantalón a mitad de los muslos así como la ropa interior, con las prendas de ella como censura y estimulación, se toca. Lo hace al ritmo de la mano de Pan que está entre las piernas de Marron, sonrojada la muchachita sin experiencia que es puro instinto ante sus ojos. Toca a Marron mientras Marron, feliz, le susurra cómo debe hacerlo con una sonrisa en los labios: despacito, alrededor, no directamente. Acaríciame despacito, mi amor. Sí, así. Y la emoción que las subyuga impacta de lleno al enfermo voyeur, que tapa su boca con las prendas robadas para no gritar su amor por las dos. Porque desea entrar en la realidad pero ya no tiene forma; porque desea gritar, y grita, y lo hace en su interior. Todo lo siente, el horror, el dolor, por ella, y no: por las dos.

Ellas lloran por la emoción de unirse, nerviosas pero felices por tenerse, por amarse y poder expresárselo así, íntimamente. Son tan estéticas juntas, tan bellas, que él, llorando su placer, apenas lo soporta. Traga un sollozo y el momento se acerca: en el centro de la cama ve cómo la adolescente separa sus dulces piernas, amor en sus labios, en su piel, en sus ojos negros como la noche. Y Marron, oh Marron, perfecta musa de lo peor, maldita realidad que jamás lo aceptará, sonriéndole a Pan con un amor absurdo e inmenso, sentido y verdadero. Verdadero, sí, porque lo demuestra: hunde su boca entre las piernas de la muchachita, y ésta gime libremente, y él lo hace contra la ropa que muerde y humedece. Siente propio el placer de quien es dulcemente succionada, la muchachita que todo se lo ha arrebatado, y cuando ésta grita a viva voz todo su placer, contorsionándose por completo por causa de la boca de Marron, él grita por dentro el placer que derrama contra las prendas que sujeta entre sus piernas. Al contener el grito, al proferirlo por dentro, tembloroso y derrotado, no sólo grita; siente caer, el vértigo uno con su ser. Cae a la velocidad de la luz, hasta golpear contra el suelo, hasta esparcirse entero fuera de la realidad. Muere, por dentro lo hace, muere su último atisbo de cordura cuando ve lo que sigue: las miradas enamoradas, las sonrisas perpetuas, el amor que jamás le pertenecerá.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?

—Sí, Marron. ¡Sí…! Estoy bien. Siento mucho haber gritado así, es que nunca…

—¿Fue tu primer orgasmo?

—Pues… Sí.

Sonrojadas, soñadas las dos. Él ya no pertenece más a la realidad, ni a esta ni a ninguna; es el juguete de la fantasía, la fisura antropomorfa. Es la perdición. Ellas se sonríen y expresan así su felicidad.

—Te amo, Pan. Sé que estás asustada y yo también lo estoy, pero… Pero si estamos juntas…

—¡Todo estará bien! Así será, Marron. Todo estará bien…

Lloran abrazadas.

—Te cuidaré, mi amor.

—Yo a ti, Marron. Yo a ti…

Última mirada. De la mano, siempre desnudas, salen del cuarto. Él sale del armario, las prendas entre sus manos. Sale, y escucha la ducha en algún punto del departamento. Abre la ventana, se lanza llevando las prendas consigo. Salta, y consuela la angustia al verse caer de la realidad: se ha perdido a sí mismo. Ya no hay escapatoria.

Debe retornar.

En la fantasía se debe quedar.

Al llegar a su departamento, mete las prendas que ha robado en aquella caja que ella le regaló una vez, una caja que, según ella, debía reservar para guardar lo más especial: ella, para él; las prendas representándola a ella y su placer consumado manchándola con su enfermedad. Porque el virus es suyo, le pertenece; es de Trunks este virus, pues ha sido él quien lo ha llevado más allá, hasta la cúspide de lo prohibido, hasta lo más insalubre de la existencia. Hasta la locura de desear hasta un punto tan obsceno a otro ser.

Trae a las sumisas, sus hermosas clones adoptadas como amo que es. Desnudo, se sienta al borde de la cama. Ellas, desnudas también, aguardan las órdenes. Él da la misma de siempre, lo dice con habla sucia, suplica la succión de su sexo al abrir sus piernas y fijar sus ojos en el espejo. Una de ellas lo hace al ritmo demencial de sus manos, que la jalan del cabello, mientras las otras dos la tocan y la hacen gemir mientras lo atiende. Y él termina de caer, se olvida de la realidad al verse en el espejo: nunca será mía, pero sí, sí lo será.

Lo es, ahora.

—Más rápido, Marron. Más… rápido…

Marron nunca me pertenecerá, pero sí, sí lo hará.

Y las ve amarlo y amarse sin hacerlo en realidad, el sentir profesado tan fantasía como el entorno en sí, y al ver el virus en el centro de sus propios ojos viciados ve mucho más: está muerto, y cae, y grita. Grita su orgasmo así como su fallecimiento; grita su deseo y ya jamás retorna a la realidad.

Sonríe. Ante el espejo, feliz por haberse desprendido de la realidad, por haber escapado de Marron al fin, sonríe.

—Adiós…

Explota su placer y grita hasta enloquecer. Risas, violencia, y adiós a la realidad: aquí se quedará, con sus clones, gritando, muerto afuera y vivo adentro, una vida por sobre la otra. Aquí se quedará, en el lugar al cual pertenece, a la locura que ha creado como un artista: los clones obedientes y él, para siempre desnudos, atrapados en la desconexión.

Sumido en la mentira se quedará.

—¡Adiós…!

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Creo que esta es la cosa más enfermiza que escribí en mi vida. Perdón si fue demasiado; me dejé llevar al máximo por la canción y salió esto. Ahora releyendo lo siento oscurísimo, desgraciado más que triste. Realmente les recomiendo «Watching me fall» de The Cure, parte de uno de los que consideran, ellos, sus discos más góticos:_ Bloodflowers _. The Cure es un grupo muy versátil en lo que respecta a su sonido: a veces son capaces de brindarte una felicidad sin igual, de hacerte sonreír y llorar de alegría; a veces, pueden sumirte en la oscuridad absoluta con lo lúgubre de sus más retorcidas canciones. Cuando pensé en este shot pensé en algo oscuro y obsesivo, pero al plasmarlo mientras escuchaba la canción sentí tan adentro mío la oscuridad que temo que esto sea muy fuerte. Perdón de nuevo y gracias si es que lo leen._

 _Nada. Espero sea una lectura digna para Uds._

 _Se lo dedico a_ _ **Hildis**_ _por escribir uno de los mejores fics que leí este año,_ Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente _, y por compartir conmigo esta visión alternativa de Trunks, ser capaz de imaginarlo en una trama oscura, obsesiva y con tintes de locura. Gracias por ser siempre tan linda conmigo. ¡Te quiero! También se lo dedico a_ _ **Dev**_ _, porque sé que en esta clase de cosas nos ponemos muy de acuerdo (vos me entendés). Te quiero, Devi._

 _A los lectores de_ Triángulo _, sí, hay guiños y son varios. Escribo para mí cuando escribo, y hacerle algunos guiños a Tri me salió del alma. ¿Cómo no, si los protagonistas de este fic son_ _ellos tres_ _? Mis rojos ante el gris… Les cuento como anécdota que a nadie le importa (?) que este fic nace de algo que se me ocurrió hacer en Tri, pero que finalmente no hice por sentirlo una sobrecarga para esa historia. También por eso es que quise atar un poco este fic en particular a_ Triángulo _. Era menester._

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo**_ _a este extraño experimento fanficker._

 _En el próximo, un pequeño_ drabble _con una pareja adorable que me encanta: Goten x Marron._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Reto V: Comunicación

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto V**

 _Drabble_ de _hurt / confort_

* * *

 **"Comunicación"**

Goten x Marron

* * *

Resulta hipnótico el movimiento de su cadera, cómo va hacia atrás, hacia adelante, hacia atrás; cómo se contraen sus glúteos mientras penetra, el brillo que suscitan las gotas de sudor que manchan su espalda. Resulta hipnótico, también, lo que ella siente en su interior, llenarse y vaciarse varias veces por segundo, el roce íntimo que nada más que calor le produce. Y sin embargo, pese a cuánto la seduce el ahínco enfermizo de este hombre maravilloso, no llega. Todo la invita a llegar, y no, no pasa; el orgasmo no se produce nunca.

—Amor... —Y él frena—. ¿No llegas, amor? Dime si te gusta, quiero que llegues. —La besa. Agitado, la devora —. No pararé hasta que llegues...

Ella respira contra su boca sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, quieto, expectante. Han concordado decirse todo en pos de concretar, juntos, el placer más asfixiante, así que ella lo dice, lo susurra en un hilo de voz que, sin proponérselo, seduce por su honesta voluptuosidad:

—Me encanta, Goten. Pero no llego, no sé por qué.

Él ríe; «reto aceptado» gritan sus ojos negros.

—Tranquila, amor: llegarás. Sólo dime qué sientes ahora...

Se mueve: sin salir de ella, se mueve lentamente, se retira un centímetro, se toma dos segundos, entra otra vez. Repite el ciclo un minuto entero. Ella gime, lo hace, pero él sabe que no es suficiente.

—Dime ahora, amor. Dime...

Varía: rápido, a la velocidad de la luz, aunque sin fuerza ninguno de sus ingresos. A ella le gusta, los gemidos lo demuestran, pero no; este sigue sin ser el modo de conseguirlo.

—¿Y así...? —pregunta él con una sonrisa en los labios, el chico más encantador del universo.

Se mueve: despacio, sin fuerza, sin velocidad, pero poniendo en cada movimiento un detalle descomunal. Se desliza dentro y fuera mientras la besa en los labios, la boca y la intimidad de él acompasadas. La fricción que se da entre los dos, tan cuidada y memorable, provoca en ella algo diferente; la insta a apretar sus músculos contra él. Es la pausa, el cuidado, la minuciosidad, la concentración de los dos aquella arma que la excede. Marron grita su orgasmo contra la boca de Goten; él lo grita tres segundos después, contra ella. Caen, exhaustos, y se cubren con las sábanas,

—Te gustó, eh. Qué grito pegaste, amor...

Las caricias de él se sienten como cosquillas. Ella ríe bajo las sábanas, aún suspirando su placer. Se aprietan amorosamente y la vida parece resplandecer.

—Se sintió... —Ella se pausa. Sonrojada, recordando cuán importante es decírselo, prosigue—: Así, lento y apretado, se sintió muy bien...

Se sonríen, las bocas pegadas. Él le hace cosquillas en la cintura y provoca carcajadas en ella. Se pierde en él y la felicidad es desmedida.

—Déjame recuperarme un par de minutos y lo hacemos otra vez.

—¡Goten!

Risas, besos de él en una mejilla de ella; sí, lo que sienten en este momento, en esta cama rebalsada de placer y confianza, es felicidad.

* * *

 **Palabras: 498**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Ya sé, ya sé: ¿Hurt confort ESTO? Me pareció entretenido hacerlo a mi modo y de una forma libre, así que pensé en esta especie de "hurt confort lemonoso" (?). El hurt confort es un género hermoso, pero siento su estructura un tanto limitante en ciertos casos. Quise que este consuelo de él hacia ella sea preocuparse por su placer, algo que no me parece menor en una pareja. Es muy importante, en pareja, dar importancia al placer, descubrirnos y descubrir al otro y buscar modos de mutuo disfrute, compartirlo todo y charlarlo todo; buscar juntos la plenitud íntima de la relación. La comunicación es parte innata de la sensualidad._

 _Y nada. MIL GRACIAS por los reviews al capítulo anterior. Me hicieron sumamente feliz sus comentarios. ¡Prometo dejarme llevar más seguido!, sacarme la timidez y compartir cosas como esas... ¡Un placer! Gracias._

 _Sin más, hasta mañana. Es hora de que Bra aparezca. n.n_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. Reto VI: Juego

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto VI**

Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos

* * *

" **Juego"**

Goten x Bra

* * *

La maldición de la sangre; no poder ser domado. A él le ha molestado siempre, sobremanera, que ser domado no sea posible por ningún motivo más que ese, su sangre. Ser saiyajin no le ha dejado cumplir su fantasía, la que más lo excita en la bendita existencia: ¡ser domado! Ser pasivo, ser quien reciba con violencia y sadismo todo el placer. ¡Maldita sangre saiyajin!

Y entonces ella, ella con veintidós años y ningún prejuicio acerca de nada. Menor a él, rebalsada de juventud y deseos, de imaginación; rebalsada de eso que también tiene su hermano —no pienses en Trunks, no, ¡ahora no!—, ese descaro natural hacia la vida, ese instinto que invita a probarlo todo.

¡Ah, Bra! Soñada y joven princesa, la Realeza Saiyajin viajando por sus venas, y él, él domado por ella, el soldado de Clase Baja al que ella desprecia por saberse «mejor». Ella, que lo mira con asco, que se le ríe en la cara, que lo indigna con sus aires de superioridad; quiere que ella lo dome, lo controle, lo use como al más vil de los objetos. No debe, no es así, él no tiene esta forma de ser, pero ella, ¡ella!, le inspira este retorcido deseo de ser domado en cuerpo y alma por un ser fuerte y decidido, con carácter y descaro; de llevar una correa en el cuello y ser arrastrado por la suciedad.

Y ella lo hace, lo acepta cuando él la seduce con sus artimañas de treintañero solterón. Se confiesan sus más inconfesables deseos: Goten, siempre quise sacar mi fuerza saiyajin pero no puedo hacerlo con ningún hombre; Bra, siempre quise ser domado por una mujer, y no, tampoco puedo.

Así se produce el encuentro: una cálida noche primaveral, un poco de música, una cama _king-size_. Las ropas las arrancan y las mordidas serían mortales de no ser lo que son; los sexos hierven por el deseo tan contenido. Él traga saliva y ella, fiera, loca, lo lanza a la cama. Lo ata, le dice que estas esposas las diseñó ella, que ningún saiyajin podrá romperlas jamás. Ríen, la fantasía se les dibuja alrededor y ya nada más importa más que hacerlo. Ella sube sobre él, concreta la unión con sus manos y se mueve desquiciada.

—¡Soy tu princesa!

—¡Sí!

—¡Y eres mi sirviente!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Así que te dejarás abusar por mí.

—Claro que lo haré, princesa.

—¡Te dejarás _todo_ por mí!

—Por la eternidad, princesa.

—Hasta que me canse de ti, Clase Baja.

—Hasta que se canse de mí, Su Alteza.

—¡Dilo de nuevo!

—¡Su Alteza!

—¡Di que soy tu hermosa Alteza!

—¡Mi hermosa Alteza!

—¡Tuya!

—¡Mía!

—¡Para siempre!

—¡Para... siempre...!

Y terminan, y se van, y al abandonar la fantasía se sonríen:

—Al fin...

—Al fin...

Ser lo que la sangre no les permite ni tampoco la sociedad; ser sólo lo que él otro les permite: el hombre subyugado, el Clase Baja esclavizado; Su Alteza, Princesa Bra de Vegetasei, Sangre Real Saiyajin.

Un abrazo y un beso de amantes y no de enamorados sella el pacto: siempre que quieras ser un esclavo, siempre que quieras ser una ama...

—Me llamas, Goten.

—Me llamas, Bra.

Me llamas, te llamo y lo hacemos una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Hoy no iba a actualizar. No estoy del mejor humor, pero bueno: 'show must go on'. =)_

 _Escribí esta viñeta en lo que dura la canción Pass this on de The Knife, una canción que ME ENCANTA desde esa MARAVILLOSA escena de baile en_ Les amours imaginaires _, una película fantástica que les recomiendo plenamente. Me dio mucha risa que elegí la canción porque me parece sexy, pero en una parte dice «Estoy enamorada de tu hermano». XD Pensé en Goten con Bra, en que Goten cantara eso, y casi colapso de la risa. XDD Por eso, con toda la sinceridad, incluí ese «¡no pienses en Trunks!». XD Se me desviaba el objetivo. XD_

 _En fin. ¡Espero les guste! En realidad el de hoy era Trunks x Pan y el de mañana era Goten x Bra, pero la idea del Trunks x Pan la voy a dejar para más adelante. Muajajajaja (?). No tengo idea de qué voy a hacer mañana. XD_

 _Lo pensaré (?)._

 _Nos leemos, hasta mañana. n.n_

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. Reto VII: Oído

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente _oneshot_ **contiene** **temáticas yaoi** , es decir contenido sensual entre dos personajes masculinos.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto VII**

 _Oneshot_ basado en uno de los cinco sentidos

* * *

" **Oído"**

Trunks x Goten

x

Marron

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Fetiches: el enemigo. Hay fetiches y fetiches, algunos más aceptados por el canon; otros tan despreciables como quienes los practican. ¿Y ella? Lo de ella no daña a nadie, sólo a su persona, pues este fetiche es a su juicio uno inconfesable, uno que no debe ser pronunciado en voz alta, no, nunca. Es un fetiche que la enciende y la enloquece, que la hace hacer cosas que no haría por lo general. ¿Tiene nombre? No lo sabe, tampoco le importa.

Escuchar gemir a un hombre; ese es el lunar de su insulsa existencia.

No le gusta mirar, no se trata de ver a un hombre en total desnudez dejándose llevar por los más voluptuosos placeres; se trata de escuchar, de ignorar a la mujer que gime en el video, de enmudecer los gemidos de ella y prestar atención a los gemidos de él. Y qué calamidad que los hombres no hagan el mismo escándalo que ellas a la hora del placer, piensa; qué calamidad, sí, considerando lo bello, profundo, honesto, erótico que es escuchar a un hombre gruñendo su sentir.

Siempre que intenta encontrarle explicación se dice que ese es el motivo: la masculinidad que representa un gemido de hombre, esa masculinidad unida a una sinceridad que, a los hombres, les es difícil expresar, queda reprimida en el fondo en pos de la idea de masculinidad en sí. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque los gemidos son cosa de las mujeres. ¡Pero si los hombres también…! Tal vez, los hombres no son quienes más gimen no porque no quieran, sino porque no está en su naturaleza hacerlo; tal vez, sí está en su naturaleza hacerlo, pero es la presión del entorno, la necesidad de mantener erecta la masculinidad de su ser completo, aquel motivo que los lleva a la represión. Pues no: ella no quiere esa represión; ella quiere la honestidad.

¿Cuándo empezó esta atípica adicción? Tal vez con aquella película que vio en la adolescencia, la de un amigo y una amiga enamorados del mismo Adonis. Esa parte donde el amigo está solo en el departamento de su enamorado y arrodillado junto a su cama se toca oliéndolo, y gime, y sus gemidos hacen desesperar al escucharlos; esa escena fue la culpable. ¿O no? ¿O fue otra cosa? No tiene idea de nada, sólo sabe que le encanta, que la sume en un mundo nuevo donde el calor es la única ropa permitida, donde la desnudez brilla y los sexos son libres, sobre todo ellos, los hombres, de gemir «cual mujeres» al gozar.

Ha llevado esta fantasía escondida dentro de sí desde los quince, el momento en el cual la descubrió. Ahora, a los veinte, es el sonido aquel condimento que la hace explotar. Es por eso mismo que no ha sido capaz de tener con un hombre algo que pueda calificarse como «normal», algo simple y sencillo, algo como lo que las demás mujeres tienen con uno. Aún es virgen y no siente por la idea de consumar su cuerpo con el de un hombre aquella búsqueda de satisfacción que desea emprender. Quiere escuchar, quiere amar al sonido, quiere la penetración a su capacidad auditiva.

Quiere escuchar y llegar al clímax de su más desarrollado sentido.

Así ha ido por la vida los últimos años, deprimida por concretar el placer por un sonido y no por una caricia, por un sonido y no por la consumación. ¿Qué hacer por contrarrestar esta fijación? Lo ha intentado todo: reprimirla, olvidarla, hacer vida normal; siempre termina en el mismo lugar, en las páginas web donde el sexo es protagonista, visitando contra su voluntad un video en el cual el hombre gima. Sabe cuáles actores hacen más ruido que otros, a esos busca, en ellos siempre encuentra su más culposo consuelo. Y siempre termina igual, sí: en la cúspide de su placer, temblando sobre la cama, los audífonos en sus oídos y el hombre gimiendo en el video, video que ella jamás mira, porque no se trata de mirar, porque no siente atracción por la idea de _ver_ a un hombre. Lo único que le importa en esta vida es escuchar.

Pero algo pasará.

Todo empieza en esta visita que ha hecho junto a sus padres a la Corporación Cápsula. Es primavera; Bulma ha organizado una cena acorde al inicio de tan encantadora estación. Ella come, se ríe, conversa con todos, y sus ojos, entonces, capturan a lo lejos una imagen inesperada de aquellos que tanto le significarán a su fetiche: Goten y Trunks, veinticuatro y veinticinco años, jóvenes, bellos, encantadores. Sus miradas, las que se dedican el uno al otro, tienen sensualidad por premisa.

Parpadea repetidas veces mientras los espía desde su lugar. ¿Es posible? ¿Capta lo que es? ¿Acaso algo sucede entre los dos? Se miran con ojos de amante, Trunks el dominante, Goten el dominado. Trunks pide y Goten se niega; Trunks insiste y Goten, sudando frío, acepta.

Se levantan de sus sillas.

—Vamos a jugar videojuegos a mi antiguo cuarto —dice Trunks, y se va escoltado por su mejor amigo.

El tiempo se paraliza en torno a ella. No es la primera vez que lo nota; muchas veces ha visto entre ellos una complicidad poco común y de la cual casi cualquier cosa puede pensarse. Claro que siempre lo ha aducido a la amistad íntima y estrecha que sostienen, no a algo más aun cuando siempre ha albergado sus dudas. Y hoy, y ahora, ha sido notoria entre los dos la profundidad de esa intimidad, lo ha sido de otra manera, una más intensa e incluso voraz. ¿Acaso era el deseo el elemento extra? Pese a estar junto a ellos, escucha lejanos a los demás invitados, incluso a sus padres: Trunks y Goten no cambian más, siempre se van, siempre se aburren en nuestras reuniones. Bah, pero es la edad. Pero no está bien que sean tan maleducados; deberían…

—Voy al baño —afirma ella sin voz.

Se aleja, camina, se pierde. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es su problema, no mío. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Si ellos se gustan, si pasa algo entre ellos, ¿qué tengo que ver yo? En los laberínticos pasillos se pregunta dónde queda el cuarto de Trunks, sin embargo. ¿Será verdad? ¿Algo sucederá entre ellos? ¿Y si…? Sosteniéndose de una pared, mareada pero impulsiva, se pregunta si de casualidad…, si no es posible que…, y entonces llega a una puerta y entre sus piernas siente la excitación. Odiándose a sí misma por la fijación fuera de control, sus oídos enrojecen al escuchar lo que imploran.

—Pon música, por favor. Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si alguien nos escucha…?

—Me importa un bledo; que escuchen. Si pongo música seré yo quien no te escuchará, niño tonto…

»Tú relájate…

Un grito de Goten; después, jadeos contenidos, desgarradores, reprimidos; después, susurros: basta, Trunks. Basta, detente. ¡No deberíamos…! ¡Esto ya no debería…! Y al otro lado de la puerta ella se dice ¡no!, a lo mejor me lo estoy inventando, y entonces el picaporte brilla ante sus ojos y el calor le ordena espiar por la cerradura. Lo que ve no es aquello que la excita; el calor lo enciende la confirmación que la imagen le suscita: un hombre sentado al borde de la cama y otro arrodillado ante él, moviéndose frenéticamente entre las piernas de quien es llevado, con una boca, a la cima del placer. Es Goten quien recibe las atenciones de Trunks, quien aprieta las sábanas a cada lado de su cadera en pos de reprimirse, de no gritar, de no ceder. ¡Basta, Trunks…! Y el cabello que se mueve entre las piernas, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, acelera.

—Oh, Trunks…

Es real.

Ella, enferma por el instinto, apoya una oreja en la cerradura temblando profusamente. Aprieta las piernas cuando el sonido acaricia su tímpano. La respiración de Goten acelera a la velocidad de la luz, al ritmo de la aceleración de su corazón, y el sonido de quien brinda el placer respirando contra la piel forma, junto al otro, el sonido supremo, el orgasmo. Ella tiembla contra la puerta, restriega entre sus piernas caricias culposas, hasta que un grito ahogado —con una mano, seguramente— demarca el final de lo que los hombres han hecho dentro del cuarto.

Perfección.

Soy una enferma, se dice a sí misma después; sí, eres una maldita enferma… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?!

Y alguien abre la puerta. Ella está arrodillada en el piso; él, que es Trunks, está de pie bajo el umbral.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Marron?

Ella siente las lágrimas inundar su rostro. Recuerda: mi ki. Seguramente, sintieron mi ki.

—Yo… —Se pone de pie y amaga con irse.

Trunks la sujeta del brazo.

—No, niña. No te vas.

El tono de Trunks ha sido suficiente: autoritario, ha denotado toda la furia que seguramente carga. ¡¿Cómo se lo explica?! ¡¿De qué manera?!

—Trunks, no…

—«Trunks, sí».

La empuja dentro sin violencia, aunque con ímpetu. Entra detrás de ella, los encierra con seguro, apoya su espalda contra la puerta para bloquearle así el paso. Marron lo escucha respirar agitado detrás de ella, respiración que la seduce pese a cuanta culpa pueda esto generarle. Abre los ojos, y ante ella, en la cama, encuentra a un consternado Goten, quien la mira con vergüenza y rechazo.

—Marron… —susurra Trunks detrás de ellos. Su tono destila sensualidad; el peso de sus palabras, furia.

—Trunks, yo…

—Sentí tu ki al final. Lo sentí respingar: nos estabas espiando.

—Yo, yo no…

—¡Nos estabas espiando!

Y el tono de Trunks dispara la tensión al cielo con el ímpetu de una bala, irrefrenable. Marron llora desconsolada hasta que unos brazos la rodean. Juntos, el dueño de los brazos y ella caen al suelo de rodillas. Ella se aferra a los brazos y voltea hacia a Trunks. Sin más, lo dice:

—¡Perdón…! ¡No quise…! ¡Es que…!

Y descubre que es Goten quien la abraza.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Marron? —indaga éste en total desconsuelo.

Levantan, los dos que permanecen de rodillas, la mirada hacia quien permanece impávido contra la puerta. Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada vacía, por un momento es inevitable la remembranza: es su padre. Es Vegeta en sus viejas épocas de soldado del tirano Freezer; es Vegeta y nada ni nadie puede llegar a él. Sin embargo, la boca de Trunks termina torciéndose en una sonrisa sin motivo. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Es burla lo que llena sus ojos o es algo más?

—No tenía idea de lo pervertida que eres, Marron —afirma Trunks sin abandonar la sonrisa—. Al final es cierto: las tímidas son las peores. ¿Desde hace cuánto que eres voyeur? ¿Qué se siente mirar a dos hombres juntos? Cuéntame. —La sonrisa se pronuncia; es tétrica—. Me interesa mucho saberlo… —Se arrodilla también, la encara con ojos de hielo; Marron tirita por el frío que la mirada le transmite, siempre en brazos de Goten—. Anda, cuéntame…

—No… ¡No es lo que piensas!

—¿Que estuvieras tras mi puerta espiándonos por la cerradura? Oh sí, es lo que pienso: eres voyeur.

—No soy voyeur.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué nos espiabas entonces? —Risas. Hay malicia en el rostro de Trunks; hay altivez—. ¿Qué nombre le pusiste a tu fetiche?

Marron traga saliva. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así? Enfurecida por la burla que atisba en el hielo sonriente, Marron se infla el pecho. No duda al responder:

—No me gusta mirar. ¡No los estaba mirando…!

—Marron, por favor: ¡es obvio! ¡Por lo menos ten un poco de decencia y admítelo!

—¡Te digo que no los estaba mirando!

—¡¿Y entonces qué mierda estabas haciendo, a ver?!

—¡Los estaba escuchando! ¡Me gusta escuchar! ¡Me excita escuchar…!

El hielo se rompe, así.

—¿Escuchar?

—Escuchar…

—¡¿Qué?! —Trunks libera una risotada. Goten aprieta a Marron cuando lo hace—. Es lo más absurdo que escuché en mi vida.

—Trunks, ¡basta! —dice Goten, y sólo cuando lo dice es que Trunks deja de reír. Se enfrentan al mirarse; están serios, los dos—. Deja de burlarte de ella. Si le gusta escuchar, le gusta, punto. ¡¿Quién eres tú para reírte de lo que le gusta?!

—La persona a la que escuchó tras la puerta.

—Cállate, imbécil: me escuchó a mí, no a ti. El ofendido debería ser yo.

Se produce un incómodo silencio. Marron siente, en el agarre de Goten, toda la tensión que lo abruma. No es hacia ella; por algún motivo, lo sabe. El tema es Trunks, la burla de Trunks, la desfachatez de Trunks. En el azul que ya no personifica el más frío hielo, éste deja ver una profunda fisura.

—Te estoy cuidando, idiota.

—No te pedí que me cuidaras, príncipe. Yo puedo cuidarme solo. —Un suspiro, y Goten gira a Marron hacia él. Sujetándola amablemente de los hombros, dice—: Marron, si te gusta está bien. A Trunks le gusta que lo miren, así que entendemos que tengas un fetiche.

—¡Oye! —escucha Marron detrás suyo. Es Trunks, por supuesto, ofuscado por la información que su amigo brinda en su nombre y sin su permiso.

—Y a mí… —Goten, ignorando a Trunks, se sonroja ante lo que sigue—. Bueno, a mí me gusta hacer esto aun cuando no lo creo correcto. Me gusta que algo entre Trunks y yo suceda sabiendo que no está bien, sabiendo el peligro que nos representa. Es como un placer culposo para mí.

Marron siente ternura al contemplar al hijo de Goku. Frunce el ceño al analizar sus palabras.

—¿No estar bien? ¿Por qué tiene algo de malo lo que haces con Trunks?

—Porque tengo prejuicios adentro, supongo, y no me atrevo a confesarle a nadie esto que nos sucede desde hace tanto…

—¿Hace tanto…?

—Desde los quince años —dice Trunks. En su tono hay cierto hartazgo—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Marron, disculpa si soné muy burlón. La realidad es que me tomaste desprevenido; pensé que se trataba de voyeurismo.

—No, Trunks —responde ella, seca cuando de él se trata.

—De todas formas es interesante —agrega él. Marron no oculta la sorpresa—. Es algo muy sencillo, pero nunca había escuchado que se lo lleve a este nivel.

—No es algo sencillo —explica ella irritada por la ligereza que emplea él al hablar del tema—. Me trae problemas, cada día más: no soy capaz de tener relaciones normales, es como una adicción. No es fácil… excitarte más con un gemido que escuchas que con una caricia que te hacen.

—¿A ese nivel, Marron? —pregunta Goten, curioso.

Ella agacha la cabeza, triste.

—Sí…

Silencio, y Trunks lo rompe enigmáticamente:

—Me agrada eso.

Confundida, Marron levanta los ojos hacia él.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

Él sonríe justo como al principio; la sonrisa es el énfasis que pone a su discurso:

—Me refiero a que me agrada que la gente acepte lo que es y lo que le gusta, que la gente sea honesta consigo misma.

El rostro de Marron se desfigura simple y llanamente porque la respuesta parece envuelta en un enigma sin respuesta. ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué significan sus palabras en realidad?

—¿Qué…? —es lo único que ella profiere, sus pulmones tan vacíos como su razón.

Él no le saca los ojos de encima; la mirada ya no es de hielo, pero está en punta y la lastima al captarla a ella.

—Te propongo algo: ven a mi departamento ahora. ¿Sabes dónde queda? —Ella asiente sin saber por qué lo hace en realidad, cuestionándose a sí misma el poder que le está otorgando a Trunks con el simple hecho de mirarlo fijamente—. Perfecto: te esperamos allá lo antes posible. Y no te preocupes: no te vamos a pedir que hagas algo _con_ nosotros; no te estoy invitando a un trío, sólo a conversar.

Sin más, Trunks se pone de pie y se aleja de ella. Marron se levanta con ayuda de Goten, quien apenas si puede mirarla a los ojos; la vergüenza, se nota, lo subyuga. Pese a cuán sincero ha sido hasta hace un momento, esta sinceridad no logra imperar en él.

Trunks sale disparado hacia su balcón con un cigarro apagado en las manos. Antes de salir a fumar, voltea hacia Marron una última vez. Dice:

—Te esperamos.

Y se marcha sin preámbulos. Solos, Marron busca los ojos de Goten. Al no encontrarlos, se retira del cuarto. No es hasta salir que libera las lágrimas y los temblores que durante la charla ha contenido.

¿Qué querrá Trunks? La reunión termina y todos se van a sus casas; Marron se pregunta una y otra vez o mismo, hasta el cansancio: ¿qué querrá Trunks? Y otra vez, y una más: ¿qué querrá? Sin respuestas, en la casa en la cual vive con sus padres se limita a ducharse, cambiarse y retirarse. Voy a tomar algo con unos amigos de la universidad, vuelvo después; eso aduce para escapar de la sobreprotección. Viaja en la nave que su padre le ha prestado, aterriza ante el edificio más exclusivo de la ciudad y el portero le abre libremente y le dice que su señor la está esperando. Un minuto después viaja en el ascensor. Observa la ciudad a través de los vidrios transparentes, la devora con los ojos, temblando hasta lo indecible y con la incertidumbre como protagonista. ¿Para qué vine?, se pregunta; ¿para qué acepté?

¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

Traga saliva cuando el ascensor se detiene. Lo admite: vine porque anhelo, en el fondo de mi corazón, que me den la posibilidad de…, de hacer lo que… Y la luz que está junto al tablero pasa de roja a verde, las puertas se separan y Trunks le sonríe ampliamente al contemplarla. Detrás de él, el piso en el que vive.

—Bienvenida, «prima».

Como suelen llamarse los tres desde niños: «primos», primos por la amistad que une desde siempre a sus padres, familia los tres aunque no haya sangre que los vincule. Marron, pensando en ello con particular desorden, traga saliva una vez más. Está pálida, tiembla y hay lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Y Trunks sigue sonriéndole.

—Ven.

Trunks le extiende una mano; Marron la sujeta un minuto después. Caminan hacia el departamento, pasan de lado la lujosa sala, se adentran por un pasillo; se detienen en el cuarto, ante la cama. En ésta Marron ve a Goten, sentado al borde y con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente nervioso. Cuando la mira un segundo y le susurra un «hola» demasiado tímido para venir del Goten de toda la vida, Marron nota el sudor que cubre su frente. Los nervios que imperan en el cuarto aturden sus oídos, estos que, imprudentes, generaron toda esta situación. Si no hubiera sido por su imprudencia…

—Marron, ¿quieres saber por qué te dije que vengas?

Trunks está de pie junto a ella, las manos en los bolsillos y el gesto relajado. Su ropa es informal, casi de entrecasa, una camisa suelta y un jean oscuro y gastado. Goten trae la misma ropa de antes. Marron no responde.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré —dice Trunks, y ríe—: te invité para ofrecerte algo.

Marron parpadea mil veces. Goten la mira fijamente y en los ojos del otro encuentran igualdad; están aterrados, los dos.

—Quiero que nos escuches, Marron.

Goten desvía la mirada en el mismo segundo en que Trunks pronuncia lo último; Marron abre los ojos en su total amplitud.

—¿Qué…?

—Cuando sentí tu ki detrás de la puerta me enfurecí porque nadie tiene derecho a hacernos algo así, ni a Goten ni a mí. Lo que pasa entre nosotros es nuestro problema y no tengo ganas, francamente, de que alguien se meta.

—Yo… Yo no quise…

—Lo sé. Pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de mí se excitó, no te lo voy a negar. Nunca pensé en que un fetiche tan extraño te hubiera llevado a espiarnos, me tomaste por sorpresa y me intrigaste. Bueno, tú eres tímida, lo eres en demasía; escucharte decir algo así me asombró. Digo, tener una fijación no tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí?

»Si tu fijación es escuchar los gemidos de un hombre ¿a quién dañas?

—A ustedes al quedarme escuchando detrás de la puerta.

—Sí, ahí estuviste mal. Pero si Goten y yo ahora te dejamos escuchar…

—¡Trunks! —Goten, silencioso como una sombra hasta el momento, se pone de pie. Con los ojos fijos en su mejor amigo, niega con la cabeza—. ¡No puedes pedirle algo así! A ti te excitará, ¡pero a mí me incomoda! No quiero… ¡Esto es difícil para mí y no quiero!

—¡Goten, por favor! Nos acostamos hace años, nos encanta hacerlo, lo disfrutamos. ¡Siempre ha sido así! No puedes seguir diciendo que te da vergüenza, ¡no tiene sentido!

—¡Ese es el problema! —asegura un Goten llevado por el diablo—. ¡Yo no me avergüenzo! No me avergüenza sentir lo que siento por ti, la fijación que tengo por ti; me avergüenza la gente que ve en una relación como la nuestra algo anormal. ¡Me avergüenza que alguien interfiera entre nosotros!

Marron toma las manos de Goten. Las besa sin lujuria alguna; hay calidez y comprensión en sus besos.

—No es anormal —dice, llorando—. Si los hace felices no es nada anormal.

Trunks sonríe por lo que ha escuchado; Marron, al notarlo, acompaña la sonrisa. Goten observa a Trunks de una forma tal que Marron se convence de que esto es real: se aman. Los dos se aman y están cansados de ocultarlo, pero al mismo tiempo saben que es, de momento, imperativo. O por lo menos eso parece.

¿Por qué la felicidad que sienten en su unión no es para el mundo más que un error? ¿Por qué, si no hay en sus ojos enfermedad, sino amor?

Lo siguiente sucede en un segundo: Trunks jala a Goten y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Consuela el llanto incipiente con palabras dulces a las cuales Goten asiente. Trunks observa a Marron sin soltar a su amante:

—No —dice—, si no hacemos daño a nadie no tiene nada de malo, y nosotros no hacemos daño alguno, Goten. Es hora de que empieces a aceptarlo. Tú tampoco, Marron.

»Que te excite escuchar a un hombre y hacerlo te signifique un fetiche no tiene nada de malo. Siempre y cuando tu fijación no dañe, ¿qué tiene de malo dejarse llevar por ella? Goten tiene razón: me gusta la idea de que me espíen, y encuentro en ti la ocasión ideal de cumplir mi fantasía.

—Pero yo no…

—No quieres vernos.

—No.

—Quieres escucharnos.

—Sí.

—Bien… Podemos hacerlo en el suelo —dice Trunks al señalar a un lado de la cama—, así tú puedes estar junto a nosotros, acostada en la cama. Así no nos verás.

—No, no… Prefiero ir al suelo yo.

Las cejas de Trunks se levantan un instante. Sólo uno. Vuelven a fruncirse y de él brota una pregunta:

—¿Segura?

Ella sonríe. Lágrimas de emoción brillan al borde de sus ojos.

—Sí…

Debería irse corriendo, ¡debería! Pero no lo hará, pues en lo más hondo de su ser nada ha deseado más que esto, una oportunidad de escuchar en vivo y en directo, la oportunidad de nadar libre en el mar de su fetichismo. Nada ha deseado más que la libertad. Al estar en el umbral de la represión y ver a la libertad ante sus ojos, ¿cómo escapar? No, no debe: no escapará.

Lo aceptará.

Lo gozará.

—Pero Marron —interviene Goten—, no me gusta la idea de que estés en el suelo. No es lo indicado, pienso que mejor deberías…

—No se preocupen, de verdad. Con una manta sobre el suelo estaré… bien. Pero… —Asustada por ver libertad ante ella, asustada de perderla, Marron agrega algo más—: Goten, ¿por qué estás aceptando si…?

Él le sonríe. Es el Goten de siempre: un muchacho sencillamente encantador.

—Porque Trunks tiene razón: ¿qué tiene de malo aceptarlo? ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que nos pasa a los tres, si no dañamos a nadie? Quizá esta sea la oportunidad de… aceptarnos tal cual somos. Aceptar que me gusta estar con Trunks y disfrutarlo al cien por ciento, como nunca me he permitido hacerlo. Aceptarlo plenamente.

»Sí: es hora de que empiece a aceptarlo.

Sonrisas sellan el trato. ¿Qué es esta música que parece brotar ahora de los tres? Una melodía que sale de sus cuerpos como si estos fueran instrumentos: en este trato que han hecho de compartir los tres un momento íntimo se siente un alivio, un placer y una voluptuosidad demarcados. Es la idea de compartir sus fijaciones aquello que, como la música puede hacerlo, los seduce.

Goten asiente, así como Trunks. Sin más, el momento ha llegado, es hora de sentir placer, de gozarlo, de desconectarse de la realidad un maravilloso instante. Impera cierta retorcida emoción en los tres, la de saberse libres de hacerlo como lo desean, de aceptar sus deseos como genuinos. De aceptarse a sí mismos por medio de sus perversiones, esa que tiene Goten de hacer lo que siente indebido y tanta culpa le genera, esa que tiene Trunks de saberse en peligro, esa que tiene Marron de escuchar a un hombre; será a dos, en este caso. ¿Cómo nunca se le había ocurrido…?

Una manta azul de lado derecho de la cama sumada a un almohadón blanco: Marron se recuesta en su sitio y ya nada ve, nada siente, nada es más que lo que escucha, aquello que sucede al otro lado de la cama: un beso, la agitación que el beso suscita. El roce de las manos sobre la ropa, los cierres de cada pantalón. La ropa contra la piel, resbalando; se la están quitando el uno al otro. Y el choque de los cuerpos contra la cama, el rechinar de ésta al recibirlos y en lo consecuente por sus movimientos. Luego, golpes, golpes de un puño cerrado chocando contra la ingle de otra persona. Humedad, ese sonido de la piel rebotando contra un líquido, y los jadeos reprimidos de los dos. Ella siente frustración: ¿por qué un hombre no gime como una mujer? ¿Acaso el placer de ellos y el de nosotras es distinto? ¿Por qué no gimen al ser tocados por otra persona?

Si fuera yo la tocada, así, a esa velocidad que el sonido me sugiere, estaría gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

Un gemido que no es de ellos; es de ella. La humedad contra la piel acelera, pasa de un sonido por segundo a cinco. Un gemido sincero proferido por la voz más aguda de las dos masculinas encerradas en el cuarto la hace retorcer. Es Goten, y al fin se ha liberado, ha soltado todo cuanto siente.

El placer no es distinto; es el mismo, sólo que un hombre le enseñan a contenerlo en su garganta; a una mujer, no.

—Trunks… —escucha Marron; la voz denota cierto rechazo unido a la más vehemente aceptación—. No…

Forcejeos entre dos cuerpos. Ambos son hombres, grandes, fuertes. Los siente rozarse, la desesperación de esos jadeos reprimidos que liberan; los siente unirse en el mismo grito.

Marron se pierde al atisbar el techo. En la pared que tiene junto a ella ve las sombras de los hombres que se aman sobre la cama, reflejadas las dos como una única silueta, uno detrás del otro, el otro inclinado hacia adelante, los dos arrodillados en el centro. Se mueven frenéticamente y las sombras acompañan la velocidad de los gruñidos. Gimen distinto, lo nota cuando quien está recibiendo al otro en su interior se agacha más: los gemidos de Goten son más exagerados, más sufridos, más desesperantes; los de Trunks son más furiosos, denotan cierta fría y sensual dominación. Un tercer sonido los tapa; es ella de nuevo, ella con una mano entre las piernas sin ser consciente de lo que hace, tocarse, dejar que el instinto la domine, tocar donde su naturaleza le exige en pos del goce mayor.

Los tres aceleran. Ella se muerde los labios para no gemir más, para reprimirse, para escucharlos a ellos.

—No te calles, Marron… —pide uno de ellos, el más autoritario, Trunks.

—Déjanos… escucharte… —pide el otro, el más agitado de todos, Goten.

Escucharlos jadear esas frases perturbadoras acelera su mano. Escuchar su nombre en la voz de un hombre en pleno acto es más de lo que puede soportar. Gime, lo hace una vez, dos; gime, y luego grita la cúspide de su placer.

—¡Ah…!

Y llora al tiempo en que ellos gritan también; sus ojos lloran mientras una sonrisa se le produce. Esos gemidos masculinos que escucha desencajarse uno contra otro unidos a esta convulsión que el goce entre sus piernas le ha desatado es todo cuanto ha podido soñar en la vida. Es todo; es su manera de alcanzar el placer.

Es ella. Es la aceptación de su fijación y de la totalidad de su ser.

Después, lo que sigue al placer: recuperar aire, normalizar la respiración, reír, porque el placer da risa y reír, al final, es inevitable. Marron solloza su alegría vislumbrando la pared que a nadie refleja ya. Hasta que una pregunta la hace girar hacia la cama:

—¿Por qué no subes, Marron?

Mira: es Trunks, asomado al borde de la cama, quien pregunta. A su lado, Goten, quien también está asomado, sonríe dulcemente a Marron, enternecido con ella. En las miradas de ambos hay deseo, uno que sólo a ella señala.

—¿Subir…? —indaga ella, impresionada por la oferta.

—Que Goten y yo nos acostemos no significa que no nos gusten las mujeres, no en nuestro caso. —Trunks, peinando a Goten con los dedos mientras habla, busca en los ojos de su mejor amigo una respuesta. Goten asiente—. Nos gustas. Sería divertido hacerlo los tres. Digo: es nuestro problema, nadie tiene que enterarse. ¿Qué dices?

Cuánto la seduce la calma y la suavidad de las palabras, el deseo que impera en los cuatro ojos que la observan. Marron niega con la cabeza, no obstante; no puede hacerlo con ellos, no así.

No puede perder la virginidad con dos hombres a la vez.

—Lo siento —responde ella al fin—. Yo no…

—Está bien, Marron —susurra Goten. En sus ojos hay decepción, aunque también aceptación ante su decisión. Los ojos de Trunks lucen idéntico sentir—. Entonces deja que nos vistamos y sube a mirar una película. ¿Te parece?

Sonrisas, en los tres. Marron asiente.

Minutos después el cuarto sólo es iluminado por la luz que la televisión de pantalla plana encastrada en la pared arroja sobre la cama y los presentes. Ella está en medio; los tres están vestidos, aunque descalzos. En la televisión, una película de superhéroes. De la nada, tapando el diálogo que en la película se produce, ellos susurran algo más:

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, Marron.

—Puedes venir y escucharnos si lo deseas.

—Tú avisa.

—Será nuestro secreto.

El superhéroe de la película levanta su máscara y se mira al espejo: soy esto, soy un hombre como cualquier otro; soy el ser detrás de la máscara. Soy los dos, soy dos personas, una que todos conocen y una de la cual nadie sospecha. Soy dos, pero soy uno. No tiene nada de malo ser quien soy si a nadie daño, si a muchos puedo ayudar con mi poder.

—Debo aceptar mi naturaleza: esto es lo que soy —dice el hombre antes de transformarse en el superhéroe con sólo bajar la máscara.

Marron sonríe. «Sí», gritan sus ojos.

—Gracias por todo. Claro que vendré…

Porque esto es lo que soy.

Porque no daño a nadie.

Porque un placer que a nadie daña sólo es eso, un placer.

Genuino.

Genuino aunque el mundo diga lo contrario.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi de nuevo. =)_

 _Disculpen el atraso. Los últimos tres días anduve ocupada, así que no pude terminar este reto a tiempo. Si llego, esta misma noche publico en siguiente._

 _Bueno, otro capi con fetiches y fantasías; en los próximos retomo otros temas. Me tiene medio desquiciada la idea que tengo para el último día. Como mi objeto a la derecha siempre es mi cama (está a la derecha del escritorio en el que escribo) y mi estado de ánimo no debería influir en la situación, decidí cerrar esta reto con el shot más ambicioso que tengo. ¿De qué pareja? Muajajajajaja… (?). No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, lo admito._

 _Dos pistas para próximos retos (?): va a haber dos tributos a mis dos fics más conocidos. Sí, «esos». Uno de esos retos es del que hablo en el párrafo anterior. XD Y el otro es el del día 11. No lo puedo evitar; tengo ganitas de hacerlos. =)_

 _¿Y qué más? Lo que quedó pendiente en este capítulo lo retomaré en otro shot. No en el que sigue, pero sí en alguno: voy a darle su parte dos a esta historia._

 _Nada: estoy disfrutando mucho este reto. No le estoy cambiando la vida a nadie, lo sé; sin embargo, estoy afilando mis lápices, estoy retomando la escritura. Hago estos retos como ejercicio, para recuperar la práctica con la escritura perdida durante la última parte de mi cuatrimestre en la facultad. Disculpen si mis ideas no son originales ni nada del otro mundo; las hago para pasarla bien, para sonreír, para disfrutar. No lo hago por nada más: quiero disfrutar todo cuanto escriba. Sin presiones; feliz._

 _Sobre este reto en particular: ¿Que te exciten los gemidos es un fetiche? No; es un gusto técnicamente hablando, pero considerando que un fetiche es aquel objeto que debe estar presente sí o sí para conciliar el placer, entonces sí, puede ser un fetiche si se lo lleva a cierto extremo, así como puede serlo prácticamente cualquier cosa (?). Si considero un «objeto» al sonido puedo ver un fetichismo latente ahí. Por eso lo hice así acá, para pensar en algo distinto, que venga de lo más común, pero que al principio sea una faceta desconocida de eso que ya conocemos._

 _Sobre la película del amigo y la amiga enamorados del mismo Adonis, es otra mención a_ Les amours imaginaires _, esa película que nombré en el reto anterior. ¡Es tan genial!_

 _Sin más… ¡En próximos retos la continuación! ¿Aceptará Marron subir a la cama? Veremos. XD_

 _Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. Reto VIII: Sueño

**WARNING!**

* * *

 **En esta historia** **hay spoilers de ****_Game of Thrones_ /** _ **A song of ice and fire**_

 **(?)**

* * *

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente _oneshot_ contiene temáticas que quizá puedan parecerles sensibles a algunas personas.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto VIII**

Invierno

* * *

" **Sueño"**

 **(or** _ **Winter is coming**_ **)**

Trunks & Bra

x

Goten

* * *

—¡No! No, no, no, no… ¡No, por favor! ¡No!

—¡Carajo, Goten! ¡Deja de gritar!

—¡Ahhh, no! ¡No! ¡ÉL NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

—¡Bra, tú tampoco grites! No pueden llorar como infantes; ¡es ficción!

—¡Pero es triste, Trunks!

—¡Bah!

—¡Tú no lloras porque no tienes corazón!

—Blablablá. Chillones. ¡Me tienen harto!

Sin más, pausa el _bluray_. Escucha protestas a su alrededor además de llantos y sollozos. Se levanta, toma de la mesa sus cigarros y se va al balcón de su departamento. Lo avisa: me voy a fumar hasta que se calmen, carajo. Sale sin más.

La imagen ha quedado pausada en un delicado momento: la madre de quien yace muerto en el suelo chilla desesperadamente la pérdida de su primogénito. En el departamento han quedado Goten y Bra, que al verse solos y ante tan triste imagen que devuelve la televisión no pueden hacer más que abrazarse, casi como si acabaran de perder un familiar. Él la estrecha como la hermanita del alma que la siente; ella lo estrecha como el único y gran amor platónico de su vida. Ella llora desconsoladamente mientras él contiene los sollozos que no puede detener. ¡Maldita serie adictiva! Maldita serie en la que todos mueren y no existen las esferas del dragón, llorar capítulo tras capítulo la caída de quienes te conquistan, tus personajes favoritos. Ahora, en este capítulo, han muerto tantos que la desesperación es absoluta. Sí, es ficción, pero la ficción representa a la realidad, y como representación duele, asfixia, desarma. Por eso es que Bra llora y Goten solloza; por eso es que Trunks ha salido a fumar, para calmarse. Mentira que no tiene corazón, Goten sabe que eso no es cierto, pero Trunks no es de esos que se desmoronan ante los demás, por eso se ha ido a fumar, porque no ha podido tolerar por más tiempo la tensión. Cada loco expresa su sentir como mejor le sale.

Trunks vuelve y Bra lo observa, triste. Ella tampoco es de llorar, pero esta serie la asesina: no lo puede evitar, se desmorona sin más. Trunks se le ríe en la cara.

—Llorona.

—Feo.

—Tonta.

—Ogro.

—Niñita.

—Viejo.

Pese a la provocación que le han hecho al otro por medio de las palabras, al final Bra lo abraza y Trunks la recibe. Goten los contempla con una sonrisa en la cara. Son las dos personas más frías del universo, y sin embargo, cada muerte de obispo, se dan su instante de cariño, un abrazo de cinco segundos que termina justo como este lo hace:

—Ya, niña. No seas latosa.

—¡ _Hump_!

Y fin. Goten se ríe y olvida, por suerte, la masacre que acaba de acontecer en la serie. Relajados en el sofá de la sala del departamento de Trunks, continúan la maratón que han organizado para esta fría noche de invierno. Avanzan cuatro capítulos más, y es al principio del cuarto donde se da una situación tensa: la gran pareja incestuosa de la serie, la de los gemelos de cabello rubio, tiene sexo, un sexo retorcido y desgarrador, impúdico. Goten traga saliva ante la voluptuosa escena, hasta que sus ojos se desvían hacia los hermanos que están sentados junto a él: Trunks mira hacia arriba y Bra mira hacia abajo; sonrojados, incómodos, ninguno de los dos observa la escena de incesto. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es obvia, claro, pero Goten no la razona; observa el resto de la escena, siente cómo Trunks y Bra se revuelven en sus asientos y hacen rechinar el sofá entre gemidos del más sucio éxtasis saliendo de la televisión. La escena termina y Goten pausa el capítulo; la intriga lo carcome.

—¿Por qué no miraron la escena? —pregunta.

—Porque es asqueroso —responden ellos a la vez.

—¿Pero por qué...?

Bra se sonroja tanto que termina por ponerse de pie. Inquieta, camina por la sala. Trunks ríe burlonamente.

—Niño, ¿acaso no es evidente? Son hermanos y fornican como bestias. Es obvio que me incomoda ver algo tan asqueroso sentado al lado de mi hermana. ¡O sea!

Goten se sonroja. ¡Pero claro! Ríe al entender cuán obvio era el motivo y cuán tonta ha sido su pregunta.

—A mí como que no me hizo ruido. No sé, supongo que porque no tengo hermana.

—Pero tienes sobrina y es como tu hermana. Imagínate mirando la escena junto a ella.

—¡No!

—¿Ahora entiendes, idiota?

—Ya, no digas más.

Qué incomodidad le ha generado imaginarse viendo esa escena junto a su pequeña Pan, que a los veintiún años ya no es una niña, pero él aún la considera como tal. A los hermanos les ha dado asco… ¡Claro! A veces su boca habla antes de que su mente procese la información. Siempre igual, despistado. Herencia paterna, sin dudas.

Miran el resto del capítulo y la hora los detiene: son las tres y treinta de la mañana. Afuera llueve a cántaros.

—Hermanito —dice Bra mientras Trunks saca el _bluray_ y lo pone en su correspondiente caja—. Hace frío y llueve, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?

—No.

—¡Ay, Trunks! ¡Pero hace frío! ¡Me enfermaré!

—No.

—¡Anda, Trunks! Porfiii.

Bra, se dice Goten; Bra, siempre tan convincente cuando pone cara de buena niña, tan persuasiva como adorable, una muchacha maravillosa. Ni siquiera Trunks es inmune a ese encanto que la princesita encierra: bufando, acepta.

—Pero duermes en el sofá; aún no termino el cuarto de huéspedes, sólo llevo dos semanas viviendo aquí —explica refiriéndose a su nuevo departamento.

—¡Ay, no! Tu cama es inmensa, ¡puedes compartirla conmigo! No dejarás que duerma en un maldito sofá, ¡soy tu hermana!

—Ni loco. No dormiré contigo.

—¡Pero Trunks! Si hemos dormido juntos miles de veces...

—Porque tú venías a mi cuarto cuando te asustabas, no porque yo te lo permitiera.

—¡Pero...!

—¿Dejarás de molestarme?

—Sabes que no, hermanito.

—Bah... ¡Pero duermes lejos de mí, ok!

—¡Ok!

Y Bra, nuevamente, se ha salido con la suya.

Goten observa por la ventana: llueve mucho, en serio, y vive en la otra punta de la ciudad. Avergonzado, mira a Trunks con ojos de cachorrito. Por supuesto, Trunks entiende sus intenciones.

—¡¿Tú también?! Carajo, Goten...

—¡Durmamos los tres juntos como cuando yo era niña! —pide Bra en entusiasta tono.

—¡No! —responde Trunks.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Ya no eres una niña!

—¡Pero no vas a dejar a Goten en el sofá!

—¡Pero no voy a dejarlo dormir contigo!

—Bah, Trunks —interfiere Goten al fin—: es tu hermana, no le haré nada.

Antes de decir algo más, al observar a Bra, Goten enmudece: ¿por qué la princesita luce tan decepcionada? Como siempre, no procesa la información. Despistado, no se percata de lo que ella siente por él.

Nunca lo hará, en realidad.

—Bueno, maldita sea... ¡Hagan lo que quieran, sólo les pido que me dejen dormir en paz!

Juguetones, recobrada ella, Goten y Bra chocan palmas. Luego van a acostarse. Bra ocupa el baño para ponerse ropa de Trunks para dormir; éste y Goten se cambian en el cuarto. Trunks se pone una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris; Goten, un pantalón negro de Trunks. Bra retorna al cuarto con una camisa de su hermano. Le queda inmensa y deja relucir sus piernas.

—Cúbrete, niña.

—¡Tengo veinte años, Trunks! Ya no soy una niña.

Trunks tuerce una ceja. Discutirle será inútil; eso lee Goten en sus ojos. Trunks se resigna luego de bufar: va a la cama, la abre y se acuesta en el medio, acción que deja en claro lo que pretende, que cada uno de ellos duerma a un lado de él. Entendiéndolo, Bra se acuesta a su izquierda. Goten hace lo propio de lado derecho.

—Buenas noches —dice Trunks—. Goten, apaga el velador.

Goten obedece; el cuarto es la negritud total. No ven nada; escuchan la tormenta y nada más. Unos ruidos, los tres se acomodan y en ningún momento se rozan gracias a la cama _king-size_. Goten mira hacia arriba, y cuando vislumbra el techo sabe que se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Voltea, y Trunks duerme profundamente. En su pecho, abrazada a su hermano, duerme Bra. Ella pareciera sonreír.

Goten se siente pronto obnubilado: qué dulce, qué pura le parece esta imagen, la de los dos hermanos durmiendo tranquilamente, la hermana menor abrazada al hermano mayor, quien se deja abrazar sin más, por más que no haya respuesta de su parte. Los cabellos lila son idénticos, el mismo color y el mismo lacio brillante; al rememorar los ojos, Goten los sabe del mismo azul, ese color que tanto lo desafía, que tanto lo persuade, que tanto lo hipnotiza. Los hijos de la unión de Vegeta y Bulma tienen por encanto la misma inteligencia, el poder y el carisma. Rayan la perfección.

Sus ojos se cierran mientras los vislumbra en la oscuridad, los perfectos hermanos Brief, hijos de la Realeza. Piensa desordenadamente y ríe por lo bajo: tienen sangre de la Realeza y sangre de la familia más brillante de la Tierra; tienen genes perfectos.

Genes que deberían cuidar.

Tienen buenos genes...

Parpadea una, dos, tres veces; no lo hace más.

...

Abre los ojos. Hay humo en torno a su cuerpo, hay sal en sus labios. Mira hacia el cielo, y en éste un cometa parte el panorama en dos.

—¿Dónde estoy...?

—En nuestro mundo, Son Goten.

—¿Qué mundo...?

—En tu canción.

—¿Qué canción?

—Tuya será la canción, _esa_ canción. Tuya, Son Goten, el enviado de nuestro señor.

—¿Qué señor...? ¿Quién eres...?

—Eres quien nos ha sido prometido. Tuya será la canción...

Hay sangre en sus párpados. ¿Sangre de quién? Intenta ver quién le habla pero no ve a nadie. ¿Pero qué...? Hasta que la energía le retorna al cuerpo, de repente. Ahora sí podrá levantarse. Al hacerlo, vislumbra el sitio en el que está, lo hace sintiendo en lo más recóndito el frío del invierno. A su lado, Uranai Baba. Uranai Baba... con escote... y el cabello teñido de rojo...

Un rubí brilla en su cuello.

—No sabes nada, Son Goten.

Y cuando la anciana amaga con mostrarle los pechos, Goten huye a toda velocidad sin parar de gritar ni un segundo.

Lo rodea la nieve. Nieve, nieve, nieve y nada más. No ve un camino; no ve nada. Hasta que llega a un borde y se tambalea ante el vacío. Está sobre un muro y éste está hecho de hielo. Sin temer a las alturas aunque impresionado por la crudeza del frío que lo clava, salta, y mientras cae siente al frío golpearlo con violencia. Jura perder el conocimiento, lo recupera al llegar al final; detrás de él una rosa azul brilla entre la bruma. ¿Qué intenta decirle esa extraña aparición? En eco, una voz se escucha desde el cielo. Es Uranai Baba, pelirroja y escotada, un rubí en su cuello.

—No sabes nada, Son Goten.

Y corre al escuchar, a lo lejos, cómo una horda (¿de qué?, ¿de quiénes?) lo persigue. Y mientras, el eco:

—No sabes nada, Son Goten.

Corre como si la vida se le fuera por ello y lo embisten los vientos de invierno. La bruma se disuelve: en un bosque nevoso, un árbol de hojas rojas como la sangre se le aparece. Al fondo, ve a su padre.

—¡Papá! —grita.

Son Goku voltea. Le sonríe; desaparece. El árbol tiene un rostro, y una bandada de cuervos se dispara hacia el cielo. El árbol le sonríe así como su padre lo ha hecho. El árbol habla:

—No sabes nada, Son Goten.

El árbol llora sangre; aterrado, Goten corre otra vez. Los cuervos lo envuelven y en sus graznidos escucha mil voces y una más. Rey, le dicen; «Azor Ahai». Y Uranai Baba, desde alguna parte, lo repite:

—No sabes nada, Son Goten.

Grita por el terror que lo llena, corre y los cuervos le nublan el camino. Al abandonarlo, se ve rodeado de riscos. Allá, en la cima, un castillo. Corre, escala, entra, y ve una sala ovalada llena de gente. Hay un trono por sobre las cabezas que lo vislumbran. Al pie de la escalera que conduce al trono, Yajirobe ríe a carcajadas; en el trono, Mai, con Pilaf adherido a su regazo, lo desafía. Yajirobe voltea hacia Goten y ríe aún más.

—El caos es una escalera —dice.

—¿Qué...?

—La subida es todo lo que hay.

—¿Yajirobe?

Goten avanza hacia éste. Al alcanzarlo, Yajirobe le sonríe. Hay algo siniestro, maquiavélico, en su sonrisa. Levanta una mano.

—¡No sabes nada, Son Goten!

Lo empuja, y cuando mira hacia atrás Goten ve un agujero en el piso. Debajo, el vacío. Cae sin poder hacer nada, choca contra algo, y cuando despierta está en un bosque. Se levanta, dolorido, y delante de él la ve a ella: con una espada fina como una aguja, Pan, su sobrina, realiza una extraña danza de combate. Está vestida como niño; lo apunta con la espada.

—¡Pan, no!

Ella se lo queda mirando. La escucha decir:

—Marron, Mai, tío Goten, OC, Mary Sue.

Y repite:

—Marron, Mai, tío Goten, OC, Mary Sue... Bra...

—¡¿De qué hablas, sobrina?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Ella sonríe, como todos vienen haciéndolo.

—Todos deben morir —asegura, y el filo de la espada acaricia el cuello de su tío—, todas las otras parejas deben morir.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No sabes nada, tío Goten!

Cuando éste esquiva la espada, cae al suelo y choca su cabeza con una roca. Al levantarse, está en el desierto. ¡¿Cómo?! Da vueltas y vueltas, hasta que ve una puerta en una tienda de tela. Entra, y ahora está en una sala de lujosa ornamentación. En el centro, una inmensa tina de agua arroja vapor. Mira entre éste, y una figura desnuda emerge. Se sonroja: es Marron. Trae en su cabello un elaborado peinado; sus ojos brillan en una extraña tonalidad lila. Marron lo mira fijamente: está seria, furiosa. Lo ignora un segundo después, se pierde en la luz de la puerta que hay del otro lado de la sala. Goten la sigue. Al pasar la puerta, un ejército de miles y miles de hombres está detrás de ella. Todos llevan escudo y lanza. Marron lleva un vestido turquesa.

—¡Marron! ¡No entiendo nada, ayúdame!, ¡no sé qué está pasando!

Ella tiene un gesto implacable. Entonces, habla, y Goten no le entiende nada de lo que dice:

— _Dovaogēdys! Āeksia ossēnātās, menti ossēnātās, qilōni pilos lue vale tolvie ossēnātās, yn riñe dōre ōdrikātās. Urnet luo buzdaro tolvio belma pryjātās!_

—¡¿MARRON, QUÉ CARAJO?!

Los soldados lo apuntan con sus lanzas, todos a la vez. Y en el cielo, rojo como el fuego, Shenlong sobrevuela. Acerca su rostro a Marron, quien lo acaricia como si de un hijo se tratase. Marron sonríe, como Pan, como los demás.

—No sabes nada, Son Goten —dice. Y una cosa más—: _Dracarys_.

Y Shenlong abre la boca y libera una llama de fuego que lo quema completo. Goten grita y su voz atraviesa el universo, grita tanto que pierde la noción de todo, del cielo, del infierno, de la vida, de la muerte. Hasta que despierta, y está en una hermosa cueva de piedra oscura. Está desnudo; a sus pies, un estanque de agua. Junto a él, cubierta apenas su desnudez por pieles de animales salvajes, Pares le sonríe con su acostumbrada ingenuidad.

—Señor Goten —la escucha decir—. Quiero que me haga _eso_ de nuevo.

Sonrojado por la desnudez absoluta de su novia de la adolescencia, aquella que la vida entera le parecerá sensual, Goten amaga con decir algo. Lo dice al fin:

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso que me hizo con su boca, Señor Goten! Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, con usted.

Excitado hasta la médula, Goten se hunde entre las piernas de Pares, quien ríe como una niña por la caricia de la lengua en su punto más sensible. Goten levanta el rostro un momento con la intención de capturar la imagen del placer de Pares. Y ella le sonríe, como todos.

Y ella le dice lo mismo:

—No sabe nada, Señor Goten.

Y lo empuja al estanque. Goten está demasiado confundido ya. Mientras siente cómo pierde el aire y la razón, abrazado al calor del líquido, la voz de Uranai Baba, pelirroja, escotada, lo persigue:

—En el lecho morirás —dice—, morirá el niño, nacerá el hombre. Lo harás entre las lenguas de la Realeza, las dos hecha una, un fuego partido en dos partes. En el éxtasis de tu sexo, sí, morirás.

Y de nuevo, al final:

—No sabes nada, Son Goten.

—¡AH!

Respira: está en una cama. A su lado, vestido con una ridícula túnica de amplias mangas de seda, Piccolo, con un pajarito posado en su hombro, lo mira impertérrito.

—¡Señor Piccolo! Tengo miedo, no sé qué está sucediendo: Marron me quemó, Pares me lanzó al agua, Pan intentó matarme... ¡No entiendo nada!

—El sexo los hace débiles, nunca lo entenderé —dice éste al escucharlo—. Sígueme.

Goten lo sigue: salen del cuarto y avanzan por un maravilloso jardín. Los pájaros cantan amenas melodías y Piccolo les sonríe. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto? Al final del camino hay una puerta. Piccolo se la abre y le deja el paso.

—No sabes nada, enano...

—¡Dejen de decirme eso, maldita sea!

Ofendido, camina, y por primera vez se percata de su ropa: cuero negro, piel de animal, guantes. En su cinturón, una vaina. La espada tiene el mango de un lobo.

Levanta los ojos: cien personas lo rodean, más allá un trono de hierro hecho con espadas fundidas brilla. Sobre éste, dos figuras. Al acercarse, grita.

—¡Trunks, Bra!

Trunks está sentado en el trono. Viste una armadura que parece de oro. Sobre sus piernas, Bra, ataviada con un delicado vestido rojo, está abrazada a su hermano. Lo acaricia en el rostro denotando un cariño que no es fraternal.

Es de amantes el cariño que le expresa.

Ve en detalle: Trunks tiene una mano en la cintura de Bra. La hace bajar, la hace subir. Algo en el vaivén de la mano excita a Goten.

—¿Qué...?

Bra bebe vino. Pone el borde de la copa en los labios de Trunks y éste bebe también.

—Son Goten —dice Bra—, hijo de Kakarotto, Señor de las Montañas Paoz. Por su tardanza a esta importante audiencia será llevado a un lugar secreto del cual no podrá escapar jamás.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Y es Trunks quien habla ahora:

—Llévenselo.

Unos guardias lo sujetan y le cubren el rostro con una suerte de manta negra. Se lo llevan, y Goten grita:

—¡NO!

Y se sacude en brazos de sus captores, hasta que lo detienen, lo desnudan y lo abandonan en un lugar que huele a flores. ¿A flores, de verdad? A flores, a sangre, a fuego; al hielo de este invierno con principio y sin final. Se quita la manta cuando la puerta se cierra: está en un lecho rodeado de velas doradas. Al intentar levantarse, no puede: está atado de pies y manos a los barrotes de la cama. ¡¿Pero cómo, si hace un segundo…?! Sudando frío, traga saliva cuando la puerta se abre. Cubiertos por extrañas batas de seda roja, Trunks y Bra caminan hacia la cama.

—¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!

A sus pies, se quitan las batas. Están desnudos.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡NO!

Sonríen; hay lascivia en sus sonrisas. Gatean desde sus pies hasta alcanzarlo, dos gatos en celo; los dos gatos en celo _por él_. Lo miran a los ojos y Goten se corrige: no son gatos; son leones.

—Siempre pagamos nuestras deudas —dice Bra.

—Te debemos algo, ¿no? —agrega Trunks.

—¡¿Qué...?!

—Te debemos esto, lo que querías.

—El incesto.

—¡¿Incesto?!

La respuesta de los hermanos es mirarse el uno al otro. Trunks acaricia a Bra en el rostro, ella acerca su boca y Trunks la besa suavemente allí, en los labios.

—¡Asquerosos...! —exclama Goten, horrorizado.

Excitado, en el fondo.

—Bah, Goten: ¿qué tiene de malo? Tenemos la mejor sangre del mundo, la unión de la Realeza Saiyajin y la familia más brillante de la Tierra —expresa Trunks. Hay ligereza en su explicación.

—Exacto —afirma Bra—. Nuestra unión, la unión de nosotros como hermanos, perpetuará nuestra sangre.

—Pero eso no quita...

—... Que nos unamos sólo para perpetuar nuestro linaje.

—Lo que intentamos decirte, Goten...

—... Es que nos gusta unirnos para _otras cosas_ también.

—Nos gusta jugar juntos...

—... Con el mismo juguete.

Y lo besan en el cuello, uno a cada lado. Los escucha ronronear, de verdad, sin exagerar, y después ve cómo entrelazan los dedos de sus manos para llevar el lazo directo a su sexo. Lo sujetan los dos; lo acarician los dos.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagan! —pide Goten, y miente: su dureza es la evidencia de la mentira.

Lo acarician, a la base, a la punta, las manos entrelazadas contra él. Al mismo tiempo, sincronizados, acarician con las puntas de sus lenguas cada mejilla de Goten. Al final, respiran contra su oído al tiempo que sus manos aceleran.

—No sabes nada, Son Goten —dicen al unísono, justo antes de morderlo en el cuello.

Goten intenta liberarse; no puede. Y no por estar atado; no puede porque la excitación no se lo permite.

Y gime.

Y grita.

Y la sangre brota de su cuello, de un lado, del otro.

Y ya no ve nada más.

—No sabes nada, Son Goten…

No: nada más.

...

Abre los ojos con urgencia: está en la cama de Trunks y éste duerme a su lado abrazado por Bra. Están justo como los dejó al dormirse. Parpadea al rememorar lo que ha soñado: definitivamente, pasar diez horas viendo esa maldita serie de fantasía medieval fue una pésima idea. Perturbado por haber soñado pudendamente con las dos personas que tan tranquilas duermen a su lado, se levanta. Va a la sala en penumbras, toma la caja del _bluray_ y se reprocha. ¡¿Cómo va a soñar algo así?! Mira el sofá, mira la lluvia que azota la ciudad a través de los vidrios de la ventana; recuerda: no sabes nada, Son Goten, y las dos lenguas contra sus mejillas. Mira entre sus piernas y la dureza, así como en el sueño, es la evidencia de su mentira.

La oscuridad lo seduce, así: se acurruca en el sofá, lleva una mano a la evidencia, la acaricia imaginando que la mano son dos. Jura verlos por un instante, cabello lila, ojos de hielo.

Perfectos.

Perfectos y suyos por un instante, en lo más retorcido de su imaginación. Al final, aunque culpándose, agradece la deuda pagada como es debido: el placer que la fantasía le ha suscitado es más de lo que puede soportar.

Mañana, cuando ellos despierten, se los pedirá: miremos todas las temporadas.

Necesito soñar con ustedes una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi, perdón por este delirio, pero se me ocurrió ayer a la tarde y me reí tanto al imaginarlo que decidí darme el gusto y hacerlo. ¡Es lo más bizarro que me verán subir a esta página! XD Un gusto que me quise dar._

 _Hagamos como en los trailers honestos (?): "Starring…": Goten como Jon Snow, Trunks como Jaime Lannister, Bra como Cersei Lannister, Pan como Arya Stark, Marron como Daenerys Targaryen, Shenlong como Drogon, Piccolo como Lord Varys, Yajirobe como Petyr Baelish, Mai como Lysa Arryn, Pilaf como Robin Arryn, Pares como Ygritte y Uranai Baba como Melisandre. (¡AAHHH! XD)_

 _Como verán, hay inconsistencias con la trama de GoT (Jaime no es Rey, por ejemplo). De hecho puse algunas cosas de los libros también (?). Y en el shot admití lo que creo cierto: apoyo totalmente la teoría de que Jon Snow es Azor Ahai. ¡Y eso no es spoiler, eh! Es mera teoría de fans que puede estar en lo cierto como puede que no. Quise jugar con eso y divertirme, mil de perdones por escribir esto taaaan para mí. XD El diálogo de Marron en Alto Valyrio por supuesto lo copié, no lo inventé. XD_

 _Trunks y Bra SON Lannister. XD Y los Son obviamente son los Stark. XD Aunque creo que el más parecido a Jon en realidad es Mirai Trunks. XD Si bien es perturbador que Goten sueñe algo tan retorcido, al mismo tiempo me lo quise tomar con humor. Es un sueño: en un sueño puede pasar cualquier cosa, como el día en el que yo soñé que estaba atrapada en una pirámide de Egipto con Marilyn Manson y los caballeros del zodiaco (!). ¡De verdad! XD_

 _No incluí personajes como Tyrion (había pensado en Krilin XD) o Bran (¡mi personaje favorito!) porque no supe bien cómo utilizarlos. Iba a poner a Oob como Khal Drogo pero me dio sangrado nasal. XD_

 _La idea era hacer una especie de parodia con La casa de los eternos (tanto la del libro como la de la serie) sumada a un comic de Clamp que me parece muy divertido,_ Miyuki-chan in the Wonderland _, una parodia yuri de_ Alicia en el país de las maravillas _. XD_

 _¿Y qué más? El capítulo que están mirando al inicio obviamente es el de la Boda Roja. XD_

 _Le dedico este capi a Dev, Hil y Romi que son super fans de GoT. También a Kattie por votar por Arya/Pan. XD_

 _¡Eso...! XD La lista de Pan; eso fue un palito, perdón. XD Me dio risa que su lista fuera la de otras pairings con quienes suelen poner a Trunks. XD Mary Sue… XD_

 _Y eso. ¡En el próximo se viene la continuación del séptimo reto! Y ya va quedando poco._

 _Besos enormes y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Este finde voy a responder los que tengo atrasados._

 _Nos leemos y gracias. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. Reto IX: Calor

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente _oneshot_ **contiene** **temáticas yaoi** , es decir contenido sensual entre dos personajes masculinos.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto IX**

Verano

* * *

" **Calor"**

Trunks x Goten

x

Marron

* * *

 **II**

* * *

—¿Qué quieres tomar, Marron? Hay cerveza y vino. Tinto, por supuesto.

—Pues… ¿Vino?

—¡Claro! ¿Con o sin hielo?

—Con…

—Perfecto.

Han pasado tres meses y la situación ha crecido junto con la excitación que los tres le provocan a los tres. Se han reunido, en principio, una vez a la semana; luego dos; ahora, por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana. La adicción es aquello que ha crecido, al sexo, a los sonidos del sexo, a la mayor experimentación sensorial que han experimentado. Todo es placer cuando los tres se reúnen en el departamento de Trunks: placer, sentidos y liberación.

La libertad no sólo existe; se respira.

Trunks trae tres copas. Sentados en el suelo a cada lado de la mesa ratona, una alfombra debajo de los tres, Trunks está ante Goten; en perpendicular, Marron, que recibe la copa en sus manos y ve cómo Goten le acerca el recipiente de hielo para que se sirva. Pone un cubo luego de que Trunks le sirve media copa de un vino carísimo. El vaso transpira y Marron moja la punta de sus dedos contra éste. Los ve tomar, a ellos, cada uno una copa; ve cómo sus copas transpiran también, y la transpiración pareciera un presagio.

¿De qué?

—Brindemos por nosotros —dice Trunks, sonriente—. Por nosotros y nuestra diversión, la que a nadie más concierne.

Las copas chocan; Marron se cuestiona la situación por enésima vez en el día. Sí, en el día: ¿Está bien esto que está sucediendo? ¿Está bien que venga cuatro veces por semana a escucharlos gemir para alcanzar mi enfermo placer? ¿Está bien que me deje llevar tanto, tanto, al punto de hacer esto que estoy haciendo con ellos? Bebe vino mientras se cuestiona, hasta notar que Trunks y Goten, ojos azules y ojos negros, la contemplan con una fijeza diferente. Ya la ha visto, por supuesto: ellos la miran así luego de que ella grite su orgasmo, lo hacen cada vez mientras la contemplan desde la cama, asomados al borde, ellos arriba y ella abajo. La pregunta de la primera vez, aquella de «¿por qué no subes, Marron?» no ha vuelto a producirse, y sin embargo está implícita en cada mirada que ellos le dedican juntos, mientras Trunks peina a Goten, mientras Goten se sonroja por las atenciones que Trunks le propina ante los ojos de Marron. Sube, linda: eso piden los ojos cada vez que los ve; eso le piden ahora, mientras beben el vino y escuchan música los tres.

Marron se pierde en el vino. ¿No sería hora de admitirlo? En el fondo, en lo más recóndito de su persona, se pregunta cómo sería ceder: ¿qué se sentirá hacerlo con dos hombres? ¿Qué se sentirá hacerlo con dos hombres que son amantes y se aman como a nada? ¿Cómo será estar en medio de una situación así? Está de acuerdo con ellos: a nadie más concierne la diversión que comparten, ¿pero subir a la cama no sería demasiado?

Ríe ante la atenta mirada de los dos; se siente patética.

¿Cómo es posible que se pregunte cómo sería hacerlo con dos hombres, si ni siquiera lo ha hecho con uno? Sigue siendo virgen, y sus oídos no han sido los únicos en gozar. ¡Maldita ansia que le surge de adentro y la contagia completa! Primero miraba las sombras; las últimas noches ha mirado hacia la cama. Los ha visto, ellos también; ellos saben que ella mira y ella sabe que ellos se han dado cuenta de su curiosidad ocular. Los ha visto a la par de los gemidos, Trunks atrás, Goten delante; ha visto cómo el segundo grita ante cada invasión del primero, cómo el primero gruñe al adentrarse en su amante con notorio sadismo, una deliciosa vehemencia masculina. Nada en la vida le ha parecido, a ella, más erótico que contemplarlos en medio del sexo: nada más desearía, ella, saber qué se siente no mirar, no escuchar; sentir, sentirlos a ellos pegados a ella, piel contra piel, desnudez contra desnudez. Llegar al clímax por la acción de otro, la acción directa, no el mero sonar del placer.

¿Cómo será?

Disiente: no, no puedo, se dice.

¿Pero, si nadie se entera, si a nadie perjudica, por qué no…?

Una nueva canción comienza; la canción es tan oscura como sensual. Marron traga saliva cuando, sin dejar de beber vino de sus copas ni por un segundo, Goten y Trunks le clavan la mirada. Los ve mirarse al otro un instante: Trunks parece frío; y Goten no, al contrario; Goten parece el sol, irradia calor, lo inspira todo. Es éste quien la mira ahora, mientras Trunks, con los ojos cerrados, se mueve de un lado al otro, al ritmo de la canción.

—Marron… —susurra Goten al dejar la boca, vacía, sobre la mesa—. Trunks y yo queremos preguntarte algo.

Marron deja la copa también, aunque la de ella está, a diferencia de la de Goten, a la mitad. Traga saliva, nerviosa, y fija los ojos en la transpiración de su copa. ¿Cómo será hacerlo con dos hombres a la vez? ¿Cómo será ceder a la más perversa tentación?

—Dí-díganme —pide, sonrojada.

Trunks se pone de pie. Se acerca al equipo de música, toca un botón y después se desliza por el cuarto con la copa en la mano. La termina de un sorbo, toma la botella, y al son de la canción la sirve hasta el borde. La bebe hasta la mitad. La canción termina, y para sorpresa de Marron, al hacerlo vuelve a empezar. De pie detrás de Goten, Trunks se mueve tan despacio que, con su cuerpo, pareciera intentar seducir al aire. Y lo consigue: Marron se pierde un instante al observarlo, cómo mueve sus hombros, su rostro; cómo se mueve su cabello, lacio y lila como toda la vida, más oscuro por causa de la luz, de un lado al otro los mechones rebeldes de su frente. El aire se excita y le eriza la piel. Después, mira a Goten: él sigue con los ojos clavados a ella. Cuando ella le devuelve la mirada, él sonríe: hay algo muy innato de Trunks en la sonrisa de Goten; confianza.

Convicción.

—¿Bailamos? —ofrece de pronto Trunks junto a ella, extendiéndole la mano.

Confundida, Marron busca respuestas en Goten: éste se pone de pie también, y le extiende una mano, y Marron, seducida por la canción, por el aire enviciado de erotismo, por la pregunta que no deja de hacerse, sujeta las dos. De pie, Goten la abraza delicadamente, como a una flor, mientras Trunks se aferra a la espalda de Goten, liderando así la situación. Es Trunks quien demarca el ritmo lento en sensual, sexual, danza, la que los tres cuerpos pegados ejecutan al seguir la canción, esta que no para de repetirse _ad infinitum_ , una y otra vez.

Vuelve a terminar; vuelve a empezar.

Mirando fijamente a Goten, Marron escucha a Trunks cantar la canción. Lo hace despacio, en susurros, susurros que denotan una profunda voluptuosidad. Si bien su voz no es afinada ni tampoco privilegiada, le confiere, al proferirse, el aura que su dueño desea conferir: pura, demencial sensualidad. Son como gemidos; ese es el punto que la encandila: Trunks sabe cómo seducirla, a ella y al universo. Lo sabe perfectamente.

Y lo hace.

Goten respira irregularmente. Le sonríe con cierta timidez antes de decirlo, de preguntarlo:

—Marron, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo con nosotros…?

Y Trunks no para de cantar un minuto, de entonar la oscura canción en jadeantes susurros. Ella siente un escalofrío; siente, contra su cuerpo, el empujón que Goten le propina con sus caderas, empujón que Goten le da porque Trunks, a su vez, se lo da a Goten. El calor se convierte en un aura y los captura, así.

—Goten, yo… —farfulla Marron, hipnotizada por los ojos negros, hipnotizada por el canto erótico de Trunks.

—Te cuidaremos —asegura Goten, convencido—. La pasaremos bien. Y si es por vergüenza, bueno, no tienes nada de lo cual avergonzarte: ¡estás en confianza con nosotros! Pero es que ya no… —Un nuevo empujón, y Trunks jadea mientras canta, y Goten lo hace contra la boca de Marron, y ella lo hace contra la boca de Goten—. Marron, no lo soportamos más: escucharte gemir cada vez que lo hacemos, escucharte bajo la cama gimiendo por escucharnos… ¡Es demasiado! Es demasiado… ¿Por qué no…?

—Yo… —Marron intenta soltarse; la convicción no la acompaña, por lo cual no lo consigue—. Goten, no… ¡No puedo…!

—¿Sabes por qué? —susurra Trunks mientras acaricia el cuello de Goten con los labios secos, ávidos de consumación—. Tengo una teoría, Marron, y creo que no me equivoco.

»¿Me dejas adivinar?

Los ojos azules se le pegan: Trunks la observa mientras besa a Goten justo detrás del cuello. Ve en Goten el sudor que recorre su frente; ve de Trunks nada más que su mirada, asomando apenas por sobre el hombro de Goten. Confundida, sobrepasada, asiente débilmente.

Trunks cuela una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Goten. La hace ascender lentamente, al ritmo de la canción que continúa repitiéndose. Cuando alcanza el pecho de Goten, ve cómo los dedos de Trunks se mueven debajo de la tela, cómo parecieran rasgar el pecho de su amante. Goten jadea con los ojos fijos en el techo, las mejillas rojas, la excitación creciendo entre sus piernas.

—Bueno —dice Trunks. La tranquilidad que demarca su voz se siente, en tan tensa escena, un tanto perturbadora—, pienso que eres virgen, Marron. ¿Sabes por qué lo pienso? Porque, por lo que nos has contado, hace años que descubriste ese fetiche de escuchar, y un fetiche es aquello que se necesita para alcanzar el orgasmo. Tu orgasmo te lo da el sonido; no me sorprendería que por ello jamás hayas querido tener sexo con un hombre, porque no buscas el sexo en ellos, sino sus gemidos, los ruidos que hacen al gozar… —Y ve, ella, cómo Trunks embiste contra Goten, cómo Goten se deja hacer, cómo Goten baja la mirada y se fija en ella una vez más, certero, obseso. Hay deseo en su mirada, y no va dirigido a Trunks, sino a ella—. ¿Me equivoco, Marron? Dímelo. Dínoslo…

Ella siente lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Goten palpita contra ella, lo hace en total excitación. Trunks continúa embistiéndolo por sobre la ropa, siempre, siempre al ritmo de la canción, que aún no osa detenerse.

Ella lo dice:

—Soy… virgen…

Lo dice y siente en su cuerpo, escuchando los jadeos que Trunks le provoca a Goten, cómo la excitación se dispara al cielo, como nunca le ha pasado, animalmente.

Una lágrima cae de ella: los desea, siente un deseo voraz. Por los dos.

Su espalda choca contra una pared.

Goten la besa apasionadamente.

—Déjanos hacerlo, Marron —pide Goten entre besos. Pareciera reír; los ojos le brillan en absoluta devoción—. Yo lo haré: Trunks es medio bruto, pero yo lo haré despacio, lo prometo. Te encantará, nada en esta vida te encantará más…

»¿Quieres?

Y Trunks agrega:

—¿Quieres, Marron?

Y Marron, quemada por la ropa, por los dos cuerpos que la embisten, deseando estar desnuda con una locura hasta ahora desconocida en tal ímpetu, asiente.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¡No! Aun cuando ha asentido, intenta soltarse. Se detiene al entender que no, que es mentira que quiere desasirse; quiere quedarse, quiere hacerlo. Quiere escucharlos al tiempo de sentirlos en su interior, en lo más recóndito, en la forma en la que jamás ha sentido a nadie.

Goten la besa de nuevo, la devora como ella jamás pensó que él fuera capaz de hacerlo, con una pasión inquebrantable, de una manera exacta, jadeándole en la boca el placer que este contacto le genera.

—Te va a encantar —le jura sin aire en un segundo de pausa, las manos de él apretando con fuerza la cintura de ella, que en el agarre percibe cuán real es lo que él le dice, cuán ciertas son sus palabras: sí, le encantará—. Sólo confía en mí, lo haré muy bien, lo haré de forma tal que jamás lo olvidarás.

Las manos de Goten descienden. Buscan el borde del vestido, lo alcanzan, lo estrujan sus dedos desesperados por la desnudez. Lo levantan, la tela se arruga sobre los pechos de Marron, hasta que ella, febril, levanta los brazos. El vestido se va. Goten la contempla. Trunks no es, mientras tanto, más que una sombra detrás de su mejor amigo.

—Eres hermosa —dice Goten, sonriendo—. Eres muy, muy hermosa.

Sonrojada hasta lo indecible, a ella le basta una mirada inundada de lágrimas para agradecerle el cumplido.

—Ven —pide Goten, y la sujeta de una mano—. Vamos a la cama.

—No —exige Trunks, sin embargo.

Marron lo ve todo: las manos de Trunks aparecen a cada lado de la cadera de Goten. Se juntan en la base de su estómago, alcanzan la hebilla del cinturón, la desabrochan. Hace lo propio con el único botón del pantalón; luego, violentamente, jala cada extremo de tela: la cremallera se baja por el ímpetu de su movimiento.

Marron siente cómo Goten la suelta, cómo se entrega sin más a lo que el hombre que tiene detrás, su amo, su dueño, le hace con incalculable autoritarismo, quitarle la camiseta, pasear sus manos sobre el blanco torso de piel erizada, descender al pantalón, bajarlo, colar las manos dentro de abultada ropa interior, acariciar en ese que es su punto débil, el de todo hombre: el sexo.

Goten grita.

—¡Ah…!

Marron, al escucharlo, como si el grito hubiera sido una caricia directa a su excitación, grita también.

—¡Ah…!

Y, abrazados, Goten y Marron vuelven a besarse una vez más. Pronto, las luces se apagan, todas, y nada los ilumina más que la luz que proviene del exterior. Marron sólo ve insinuaciones de lo que sigue: Trunks desnudándose, junto a los dos, la luz iluminando su espalda, oscuridad reinando en su rostro y la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Cuando nada queda por quitar, cuando Marron entiende cuán absoluta es su desnudez, siente cómo Goten le quita lo que le queda a ella. Mientras lo hace, mientras desliza milímetro a milímetro su ropa interior fuera de su cuerpo, ve cómo Trunks quita a Goten todo cuanto le queda por quitar. Goten termina de bajar la prenda; ella, instinto puro, se quita el sostén.

Desnudos, al fin.

Y ni la desnudez detiene al calor extenuante que los embarga.

Una boca la besa, la de Goten; Trunks desaparece al agacharse entre los dos. Goten y Marron gritan el mismo nombre en el mismo segundo, el de Trunks, mientras éste brinda placer a Marron con su boca; mientras brinda placer a Goten con las manos, también. Marron siente alevosía en la humedad que la cubre.

Es hora: está lista.

Siente cómo la levantan, cómo la depositan en el suelo, sobre los almohadones donde, al inicio, estaban sentados. Ella ve las sombras danzar sobre sus hombros, la de uno, la del otro; ve cómo se unen en mutuo anhelo, el beso que se regalan el uno al otro con pleno conocimiento de su amante, las bocas ensambladas en el beso exacto, dos mitades convirtiéndose en lo mismo, el mismo ser.

Y sus piernas juntas, separadas.

Y un plástico se rompe.

Y un plástico se coloca.

Y un susurro:

—Tranquila…

Y la invasión. Marron grita al sentir cómo su virginidad la abandona. Se siente llena, llena de una forma que, en tal tensión, no es capaz de definir. Le duele, lo dice:

—Me-me duele… ¡Me duele…!

Pero el dolor no tarda en largarse, irse, hacerse reemplazar con el goce. Y mientras, los jadeos de quien la embiste, frenéticos:

—Oh, Marron… —dice, y es Goten.

Y ahora, un grito de éste:

—¡Trunks…!

Y por encima de los dos, implacable, una sombra los sume en la más prohibida pasión. Goten jadea cuando su amante entra en él; después, gime. Escucharlo y sentirlo al mismo tiempo sume a Marron en una poderosa excitación. Es placer, intensificándose; es placer, sí, estallando entre sus piernas. Gime, lo hace desbocada, y en el suelo se observa quién lidera toda la situación: Trunks demarca el ritmo que Goten sigue con su cadera, comanda el sexo y el placer que cada uno siente con aplastante actitud, y los tres se pierden, no sólo ella, en los sonidos, en los sonidos del placer y en la sensación que las dos uniones que se suscitan generan.

Goce.

Un goce demencial.

Ella clava los ojos en el techo; ve el techo lagrimeando sin parar, emocionada, entregada, domada por este hombre que entra y sale de ella a toda velocidad. Cierra los ojos, las lágrimas caen y los sonidos le explican qué es lo que sucede: los almohadones parecieran rechinar; Goten grita de dolor y de placer a la vez; los tres cuerpos chocan una y otra vez, golpes secos atraviesan el aire y hacen denotar por el ruido que provocan la violencia que conllevan; Trunks gruñe con voz gruesa, la cual suena agitada, furiosa, y de tanto en tanto larga una sílaba, solamente una:

—¡Oh…!

Y Marron, ella misma también gime, cada segundo más: cada vez que el golpe seco se escucha, siente cómo Goten la llena y gime por su casa. Cada invasión desencadena en un grito; entre embestidas es cuando ella respira. Y lo nombra, lo nombra hasta el delirio.

—¡Goten…!

Y Goten, el vértice del acto, exclama dos nombres, uno detrás del otro.

—¡Marron! ¡Trunks…!

Y Trunks nada dice, nada más que esa bendita sílaba tan _ad infinitum_ como la canción que los inspira:

—¡Oh…!

Los golpes se vuelven más recurrentes, más erráticos; las voces aumentan de volumen y tapan la canción. Al final, gritan, los tres la misma sílaba, la afirmación. ¡Sí! Tres sí al unísono, y los golpes dejan de escucharse luego de un último, aquel de los cuerpos al caer sobre el suelo, exhaustos y en la más insoportable cúspide, la del placer consumado magistralmente. Todos los sonidos se han detenido. Ahora, respiran, y la canción se repite debajo de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Luego, nada; quietud.

—Marron… —escucha ella; es Trunks —. Marron, ¿por qué no…?

La pregunta nunca se completa. Extrañada por el suspenso, caricias de Goten haciéndole hervir más y más la piel, en tanto, Marron pregunta:

—¿Qué, Trunks?

—Únete a nosotros —lo escucha decir al fin—. Seamos los tres, linda. Le gustas a Goten…

La pregunta brota sin más de ella, la voz dolida por lo que, al parecer, ha quedado implícito.

Y no.

—¿Y a ti no te gusto…?

Lo escucha reír. Goten también lo hace.

—Le gustas tanto como a mí —responde uno. Es Goten—. Lo que pasa es que Trunks es muy duro para admitirlo.

—Cómo me conoces, niño.

—Así que, Marron… —susurra Goten, y las manos que la acarician ya no son dos; son cuatro—. ¿No quieres estar con nosotros?

—Sin compromisos, sin ataduras —agrega Trunks, su voz más potente, menos tímida que la del buen Goten—. Podemos ser los tres, compartir la cama los tres. Nadie se enterará si no quieres.

—Pero… —susurra ella, delatando el miedo que la embarga con la irregularidad de su voz—. ¿Cómo se supone que…?

—Goten y yo lo compartimos todo, linda. Y por todo entiende _todo_ —explica Trunks—. Así ha sido toda la vida: de niños compartíamos juegos y de grandes la cama. No nos es extraña la sensación de compartir. Compartimos todo, como te digo, y compartirte a ti y que tú nos compartas no nos suena descabellado, no considerando la unión que tenemos él y yo.

—Nos gustas —termina Goten—, nos gustas mucho y te queremos aquí con nosotros.

—Porque somos así.

—Porque somos dos mitades de lo mismo y no nos entra en la cabeza la idea de tener con alguien una exclusividad que no podamos quebrantar.

—No eres la primera a la cual se lo ofrecemos —agrega Trunks—, serías, su aceptas, la primera en hacerlo.

—Compartirnos a los dos.

—Ser parte de nosotros dos.

—Pero… —interviene finalmente Marron—. Digo, esto no es muy normal que digamos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Si nos gusta y lo disfrutamos está bien. Marron… —Es Trunks quien habla. Siente su mano, caliente, sudada, deslizarse por su rostro—. Te ofrecemos libertad. ¿Qué cosa es más honesta que la libertad? La idea de que hagas lo que sientas, de que te quedes si quieres quedarte, de que te vayas si quieres irte. Goten y yo tenemos esta relación desde hace años: somos libres de estar con quien queramos, pero no nos privamos de estar juntos, mientras tanto.

Marron comienza a entender: tienen una especie de unión libre. Es por eso que le hablan de libertad.

—Una relación abierta, ¿cierto?

—Y si tú quieres, podemos tenerla contigo también —afirma Goten mientras la besa en la frente; mientras besa la mano de Trunks posada aún en su rostro, también—. No respondas ahora si no quieres.

—Seremos pacientes, Marron.

—Pero ten en cuenta de que esto no es nada anormal. Sólo es…

—Libertad.

—Compartir momentos contigo, no atarte a nosotros y adueñarnos de ti.

Marron respira hondo. No puede pensar ahora, no después de lo que han vivido, no debajo de dos hombres desnudos que no se detienen un segundo, que la tocan, que la seducen con besos y roces íntimos. No puede pensarlo ahora, pero sí, desea pensarlo, aceptarse a sí misma, continuar aceptando su fetiche, compartirlo con las únicas dos personas que han logrado entenderla, sin juzgarla, sin reprocharle nada más que el no-disfrute.

Sí, lo pensará. Y en el fondo sabe, aun cuando no quiera admitirlo en el momento, que por más miedo que le dé lo desconocido ya hay una respuesta en su corazón. Un sí, un vehemente sí.

Un sí dicho entre jadeos, explícito, real.

—Lo pensaré…

Ellos sonríen. Ella no los ve, y sin embargo sabe, está segura, de que lo hacen. No se equivoca.

Se levantan. Goten la carga a la cama. La acuestan en el centro, Trunks le separa bruscamente las piernas.

—Mientras tanto… ¿Puedo mostrarte cómo sería compartir _todo_ con nosotros?

Goten, a su lado, la abraza, la besa en el cuello con particular ternura. Ella, aunque nerviosa, acepta.

El tiempo dirá, se dice al sentir a Trunks dentro de ella; el tiempo dirá.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Holi! Hablando de parejas favoritas: esta es mi indiscutidísima favorita aun cuando «pareja» no sea la palabra adecuada para denominarla. XD Trunks x Marron x Goten juntos es la cosa más malditamente sexy que puede suceder en este fandom. ¡He dicho!_

 _Escribí esto escuchando una canción que ME FASCINA, pero que me ha costado mucho escuchar durante mucho tiempo por recordarme a alguien de quien no me quiero acordar. Así fue estos últimos años, evitarla por estar en mi mente tan atada a esa persona, hasta que el otro día, mientras veía_ American Horror Story: Hotel _, la canción volvió a seducirme. (SPOILER!) La escena de sexo entre Liz Taylor y Tristán con esta canción de fondo me pareció profundamente erótica, la mejor escena de sexo que han hecho en lo que van de_ Hotel _para mi gusto. Muy sentida la escena, me fascinó su sutileza, la sugerencia de la desnudez de los personajes. Desechando ese mal recuerdo que me evocaba la canción por el profundo erotismo que me transmitió la escena, me prometí escribir algún capítulo de esta antología con ella de fondo. Me refiero a One Caress de Depeche Mode. ¡TEMAZO!_

 _Es la primera vez que miro AHS, no vi las temporadas anteriores y más de uno me ha dicho que_ Hotel _viene muy floja. ¡Y a mí me encanta! No me quiero imaginar cuánto van a gustarme las otras temporadas, entonces. XD En mi mente, «AHS: Triángulo» se ve genial (¿). Me reee imagino Tri en una miniserie así. Ok, ignórenme. ¡Todos tenemos comas fantasiosos, che! XD_

 _Mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio con todo mi corazón. ¡Siempre me instan a dar todo de mí! Por el ánimo les agradezco con el alma._

 _ **No hay nada más hermoso que la libertad: la de hacer lo que sintamos sin que nada ni nadie coarte nuestra expresión. ¡Y al carajo al que no le parezca! Siempre y cuando no jodamos a nadie, ¿cuál hay?**_

 _Mañana, Bra x Pan._

 _Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	10. Reto X: Amor

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente _oneshot_ **contiene** **temáticas yuri** , es decir contenido sensual entre dos personajes femeninos.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto X**

Todo lo que pasó en tu día más fantasía

* * *

" **Amor"**

Bra x Pan

* * *

 **«El prejuicio es hijo de la ignorancia».**

(William Hazlitt)

* * *

—¡Odio esto, odio todo! ¡Odio! —exclama la muchachita a metro y medio de la puerta—. Bra, me voy. ¡Me voy!

—¡Ah, Pan! No seas boba: quédate. ¡Te irá bien, eres inteligente!

—¡No! ¡No quiero!

Algunas de las personas amontonadas junto a la puerta del aula giran hacia ellas: por supuesto, las reconocen. Pan y Bra, heredera de Mr. Satán y la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula; verlas es como ver gente de la realeza. Bra refunfuña por las miradas, pues no las tolera: ve cómo las miran y se percata de que hay rechazo en cada ojo que observa. ¿Pero por qué? Para ella, no hay motivos para sentir rechazo por ellas. ¿Acaso ellas eligieron nacer en el seno de esas familias millonarias y prestigiosas en dos ramos tan distintos como la lucha y la tecnología? No lo pidieron; sucedió, y nadie tendrá nunca derecho a verlas así.

Al fin y al cabo, son dos personas más entre mil.

¿O…?

—Son Pan —se escucha. Es el profesor —. Son Pan, adelante.

Pan avanza hacia el aula apretando los dientes, temblando mientras lo hace; los nervios se la están engullendo de un bocado. Bra ríe con cierto tinte de burla: así es la atolondrada Pan, de esas personas que no pueden sobrellevar la presión, que no toleran el fracaso, que se sobre-exigen al ciento por ciento. Una muchacha nacida en cuna de oro, nieta de a quien todos creen el campeón mundial, nieta del salvador del mundo, el segundo —primero Vegeta, su papá— guerrero más poderoso. Allá va, como una más, genuina y humana Pan, la persona más encantadora y testaruda que conoce.

¿Cómo no quererla?

Bra adopta la actitud de su padre: se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra una pared con gesto severo, la reina de la antipatía. Se dice, en los minutos que tarda el examen final de Pan, que es curioso lo que ha pensado antes de que su amiga entrara, en eso de que son dos más entre mil. ¡Qué extraño pensarlo así! Sentirse una más cuando sabe que no lo es, verse en una marea de gente y sentirse parte de ella. ¡Jamás! Bra sabe que su sangre, su personalidad, su inteligencia, que todo lo que sus padres le han heredado la hace distinta. No vive esa diferencia como una condena ni mucho menos; la vive con naturalidad. Aun cuando no siente por su lado saiyajin una pasión que la lleve a entrenar, sí siente orgullo, y mucho, de saberse parte de la raza más poderosa del universo. Y aunque le aburre hablar del tema, pues prefiere hablar de ropa, accesorios y electrónica, ser una princesa se siente bien. Y no: esa gente que incluso ahora la mira con rechazo no le interesa en lo más mínimo; nunca perderá el tiempo pensando en vidas ajenas; prefiere pensar en la suya y lo que le interesa. Los demás, bah.

Prefiere pensar en su nerviosa amiga, siempre tan visceral esa Pan a la que tanto quiere aun cuando no sea a la hora de expresarlo la más hábil de las personas. Herencia familiar, tal vez. Siempre la molesta, le hace burlas, la provoca, la contradice, le pelea todo cuando piensa para verle el ceño fruncido; le encanta pelearle hasta llegar a un punto donde sólo queda reír.

Le encanta todo.

Le _encanta_ Pan.

Cuando la muchacha sale está nerviosa hasta lo indecible. Bra la observa a la distancia: un profesor asoma, le entrega su libreta y anuncia el veredicto, está aprobada. Pan agradece sin sonreír, temblando. Se aleja, y todas las miradas la siguen: bah, la aprueban por su abuelo, también por su papá; no la aprueban por ella en sí, por su esfuerzo, sino por haber nacido en la cuna adecuada, por su nombre y no por sus méritos. Pan se fastidia al escuchar las habladurías; Bra siente cómo el ki de su amiga da un respingo. Corre hacia Pan, la sujeta del brazo, se la lleva entre risas.

—¡No vas a decirles nada, niña! —dice Bra—. Déjalos, son envidiosos.

—¡Pero a mí me cuesta tanto como a ellos! ¡Odio que den por supuesto que todo lo que me pasa me llueve del cielo! ¡No es fácil!

—Y tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Que se vayan al carajo estos estúpidos.

—Pero...

—¡Ay, Pan! ¡Basta! Si insistes en estas tonteras te llevaré de compras sólo para fastidiarte.

—¡No!

—Entonces deja de hacer fuerza para que no te mueva. Camina y vamos por un licuado.

Eso hacen: abandonan el edificio de la prestigiosa universidad, van hacia la esquina, doblan a la derecha y caminan media manzana. Se detienen en Pride, una pizzería y cafetería. Pan pide un licuado de frutilla y Bra uno de ananá. Los beben en silencio, Bra mientras mira en su tableta marca Cápsula la página de su revista de modas predilecta; Pan con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, odio en todo su ser.

Bra levanta la vista. Sonríe.

—Estoy a punto de llevarte al centro comercial.

—No me importa.

Bra larga una carcajada.

—¡Claro que te importa! Odias ir allí, odias que elija vestidos para ti, odias que tarde dos horas elegir una prenda luego de probarme todas las del local, odias que te lleve a casa y haga un desfile de modas para ti, odias...

—Odio a esta gente estúpida que da tantas cosas por supuestas sin ponerse a pensar detenidamente en ello. Odio a la humanidad...

Bra se exaspera, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentir ternura. Con total confianza, sujeta un brazo de Pan: está tenso, duro como una piedra.

—No seas tontita, Pan. No les tienes que hacer caso. Sí, ellos dan por supuesto que nosotras tenemos ventajas y ventajas por venir de las familias que venimos, y también dan por supuesto mil cosas de otras mil personas: que algunos son buenos alumnos porque son de mente privilegiada, que otros buenos alumnos son buenos no por serlo sino por tener alguna simpatía de un profesor, que esos alumnos a los que les va mal son vagos... ¡Y no! Son estupideces: cada caso es diferente y no podemos decir que las cosas siempre sean así. A la gente le encanta suponer y le encanta juzgar, le encanta que todo tenga una explicación superficial. ¡Sólo son insectos! Como dice mi papá: insectos, todos insectos, porque no tienen la capacidad de observar más allá de lo obvio. ¡Ellos se lo pierden! Olvídalos y deja de hacer respingar tu ki. Tu papá se preocupará si lo siente; estamos cerca de su trabajo.

Pan no cambia el gesto ni afloja sus brazos; se limita a calmar su ki luego de un minuto de luchar contra éste. Bra vuelve a apretarle el brazo.

—Vamos al centro comercial. ¡Y no acepto un no! Te fastidiarás tanto que olvidarás a esos imbéciles.

Terminan los licuados y se van al centro comercial más cercano, a unas diez o quince manzanas de ese lugar, lo hacen viajando en la nave rosa eléctrico que Bra recibió en su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Llegan al lugar, entran, miran vidrieras en planta baja, luego en el primer piso, luego en el segundo. En el tercero es donde Bra se enamora: en un local de ropa formal, un vestido fucsia la hace enloquecer.

—¡Lo necesito! —exclama.

Entran.

La vendedora es una mujer de unos treinta años, joven, delgada, piel bronceada y cabello castaño. Bellísima, aunque insulsa a ojos de Pan. Es muy amable y sostiene detrás de Bra todas las prendas que ésta saca de los distintos percheros. En su mayoría, sacando algún que otro pantalón, alguna que otra falda y alguna que otra blusa, son vestidos. Pan camina detrás de ellas con el mismo gesto del último rato: fastidiada, deprimida, aburrida. Bra todo se lo nota sin siquiera mirarla; la percibe.

Como siempre.

Los probadores son inmensos así como el espejo que tienen al frente. Cada uno tiene un perchero de lado derecho. La vendedora acomoda todas las prendas en éste; Bra le da la espalda, dispuesta a probárselo todo. Antes de que la empleada cierre la gruesa cortina negra, Bra, sin mirarla, altiva como la princesa que es, dice una cosa más:

—Entra, Pan.

La empleada titubea; Bra lo nota a través del espejo. Pan ni se inmuta, avanza sin más. Bra la sujeta del brazo. Mira a la vendedora a través del espejo:

—¿Iba a decirme algo?

Bra sabe que la mujer la reconoce como la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, nieta del Dr. Brief, hija de Bulma Brief, hermana de Trunks Brief. Lo sabe, pero no denota rechazo en su mirada; como buena vendedora, sólo la lleva el deseo de venderle a tan importante heredera todas las prendas posibles. A los ricos, sabe, hay que cumplirles sus caprichos, y si bien por política del local no aprueban que al vestidor entre más de una persona, se los permite. Lo hace sonriéndole a la potencial compradora, a la joven y hermosa heredera:

—Nada, señorita. Sólo le recuerdo que si necesita algo puede avisarme.

Victoriosa, Bra le da la espalda.

—Excelente, gracias.

Y la vendedora cierra la cortina.

Bra se quita la ropa con soltura y encanto; Pan ni la mira. En ropa interior, Bra le busca los ojos.

—¿Qué esperas? —pregunta.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Pues para sacarte la ropa! Anda, sácatelo todo y probémonos cuantas prendas podamos.

Pan no abandona el gesto.

—No quiero.

—¡Ay, Pan! ¡Anda! Será divertido.

—Para ti.

—¡Y para ti también puede serlo!

Y el gesto cambia, ahora; el gesto se convierte en una llama de furia.

—¡¿Por qué la gente no puede entender que hay cosas que duelen y que no podemos dejar de lado así como así?! ¡Probarme ropa no cambiará nada! Sigo enfadada, sigo odiándolos, sigo despreciando a la gente que me juzga sin derecho... ¡Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que me reconocen y empiezan a decir estupideces! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy triste!

Bra no deja un segundo de sonreír; Pan no la observa. Bra sabe qué debe hacer en estas circunstancias: Pan es un libro abierto aun cuando odie serlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Pincharla: eso debe hacer.

—¿Triste por qué? Explícate, niña.

—¡Porque ellos no saben! No es fácil para mí, nadie me regala nada... Estoy estudiando para poder hacerme cargo del legado de mi abuelo Satán en todos los aspectos. Sé que no lo hago por pasión, que no me gusta la administración, pero lo hago poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Y me cuesta mucho! Estudio tanto o más que el resto, me mato, me destrozo, me esfuerzo más de lo que soy capaz para hacerlo bien, para poder lograr aprobar... ¡Y me dicen que seguro todo me lo perdonan por ser la nieta de mi abuelo! ¡Y no! Ya quisiera yo tener la capacidad de mi papá; no la tengo, nunca la tendré, ni para estudiar ni para pelear... ¡Por eso me esfuerzo tanto, en todo! ¡No soy un talento nato! ¡Y DETESTO QUE DEN POR HECHAS COSAS QUE SON MENTIRA! ¡Odio que me juzguen! ¡Odio que me miren así! ¡Odio que den por sentado que todo me llueve del cielo cuando me mato más que nadie en este maldito mundo para que las cosas salgan bien! ¡LO ODIO!

»Odio que opinen de mí y me cataloguen sin siquiera conocerme...

—Y yo odio este vestido azul. ¿Para qué mierda lo agarré? —dice Bra sin más, despreocupadamente, sosteniendo el vestido sobre su cuerpo—. Ya sé: pruébatelo.

Y se lo da a Pan, quien lo sujeta sin comprender.

—¡¿No me estás escuchando?!

—Sí, Pan: odias al mundo porque te juzga sin conocerte. ¡Ah, qué cosa tan extraña! Todos odiamos eso en mayor o menor medida.

—¡Pero eso no quita que me duela!

—Claro que te duele, ¡no estoy diciendo que no, eh! Pero sabes, en lo más hondo de ti, que no deberías sufrir por esas tonteras.

—¡No son tonteras! ¡Me duelen! ¡Y odio que siempre le restes importancia a las cosas que me duelen! ¡Yo no te hago eso a ti, Bra!

Y Pan amaga con escapar.

Y Bra la detiene al tomarla en sus brazos y hundirla en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Pan sintiendo cómo Bra la aprieta con fuerza desmedida, con sinceridad, con entrega.

Con amor.

—Te consuelo. Ya que nada de lo que digo sirve, bueno, te abrazo. ¿Está bien? Relájate dos minutos, ¿quieres? Relájate…

»No pienses más en esos estúpidos; piensa _en mí_.

Pan refunfuña; a veces pareciera más hija de Vegeta que nieta de Kakarotto. Bra no escucha nada más; de un segundo al otro, nada. Pan está relajada en sus brazos, disfrutando el calor de su amiga, sin llorar y sin quejarse, sin emitir más sonidos que los que suscitan su respiración y su corazón. Es el último el que toma protagonismo: el corazón de Pan bombea cada segundo con mayor intensidad, chocando de frente con el corazón de Bra, al que le pasa lo mismo. Se abrazan con toda la fuerza que tienen en sus cuerpos, sin decir nada, sin hacer; sintiéndose y nada más.

Bra sonríe, divertida. Son amigas desde que tienen uso de razón, siempre se han mantenido juntas pese a que son, ni más ni menos, el agua y el aceite. Pero siempre han funcionado; nunca ha conocido, en su vida, un vínculo tal con otro ser. Es como si los corazones, al latir uno contra otro, dijeran todo lo que las palabras no podrán decir jamás. A veces le sorprende lo poco que debe dialogar con Pan para comprenderla, cuán fácil es leerle loa latidos, saber qué le sucede por el brillo de su mirada. Pan no tiene misterios para ella, ¡ni siquiera cuando Pan finge para no decir! No: ni fingiendo logra engañarla. La lee como a su propia mirada en un espejo, con sencillez, sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Es fácil sentirla una extensión de sí misma, la imagen dada vuelta en el espejo.

Es fácil amarla.

El último pensamiento la hace reír. Pan, como si de un gatito se tratase, se revuelve en sus brazos. Qué a gusto se siente Bra por estar tan adherida a su mejor amiga, apretadas las dos por un abrazo que, evidentemente, no se limita a un abrazo de mera amistad. Siempre, con Pan, se siente diferente: siente, en esos momentos especialmente emocionales, que es fácil permanecer así junto a ella, abrazarla y hacerla callar, alejarle de adelante cada duda, cada queja. Es fácil, con Pan, sentir la necesidad de abrazarla, de estrujarla en sus brazos, de cuidarla, de nunca dejarla ir. Se siente bien, le genera un consuelo: abrazarla, apretarla, besarla en la frente justo como lo hace en este preciso instante, mientras disfruta de los latidos de la muchachita —Pan es mayor; Bra siempre se siente mayor aunque no lo sea— tan desbocados contra su propio corazón.

—Tonta —le dice mientras ríe contra la frente de Pan—. A veces eres muy tonta…

—No soy tonta…

—Sí que lo eres, tonta.

Y se miran. Y Bra se ríe. Y los latidos surten efecto. Y besa en los labios a Pan por un segundo, no más. Al alejar su boca de Pan, ésta está roja como un tomate.

—¡Bra, qué…!

—¡Ay, Pan! No me vas a decir que te da vergüenza que tu mejor amiga te bese.

—¡Claro que me da vergüenza! ¡No es normal!

—¡Al carajo con eso! No es que quiera acostarme contigo, tonta. ¡No se trata de eso; es un simple beso!

»Te lo di porque te quiero, no por algo más.

Pan no logra calmarse; Bra estalla en sonoras carcajadas. Tironea la ropa de Pan en total atrevimiento.

—¡Así que deja de chillar y vamos a probarnos la ropa! Anda, antes de que la vendedora nos asesine.

Sin más, Bra se prueba una cantidad alevosa de ropa; Pan sólo acepta probarse dos pantalones. Al final, Bra sólo compra el vestido fucsia de la vidriera. La vendedora no parece, al despedirlas, demasiado feliz. Al avanzar hacia las afueras del centro comercial, bajo gorros y con lentes oscuros, Pan frena un instante. Bra lo hace a dos pasos de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta la princesita.

—Bra… —Pan se sonroja y Bra ya lo entiende: va a decirle lo que, efectivamente, le termina diciendo—: gracias. Me diste mucho ánimo.

—¡Para eso estoy! Ahora camina, ¡quiero hacerle el desfile de modas a papá!

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Y tú me ayudarás!

Ríen como locas. Al final, mientras camina, las manos se unen solas. No es amistad ni tampoco un sentir cercano a lo erótico; a veces, esa palabra no parece abarcar la amplitud de su vínculo. Tampoco es de hermanas el amor que Bra le tiene a Pan y que bien sabe es recíproco.

A veces, simple y llanamente, la siente su mitad.

Su persona especial.

Su _amor_.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Este reto lo empecé ayer y estaba dispuesta a terminarlo, pero no llegué, así que su contenido no refiere a hoy._

 _No, no rendí un final (?). Simplemente fui a que me firmen la libreta con la nota de una de las materias que promocioné. Estoy muy cerca de recibirme, falta poco, y estaba muy feliz ayer por la mañana. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba la firma en mi libreta veía cómo otras personas presentaban finales, y por favor, qué nervios se le ve a la gente cuando eso está por ocurrir. Quise imaginarme esta situación hipotética entre Bra y Pan y divertirme un poco._

 _Pienso que a Pan le importa lo que piensen los demás, eso es lo que Pan GT dejó en mi cerebro: Pan siempre pareciera jactarse de cosas, pero en el fondo es una chica sensible, no es tan de hierro como finge, y tiene cosas típicas de una chica jovencita: fingir que no le importa algo que sí le importa. Más de una vez le hice tener esta actitud, y si lo hago es porque lo veo posible en ella. No sé, mi interpretación._

 _Sobre Bra, pienso que ella es muy Vegeta y muy Bulma, pero hay gente que se olvida de un detalle de ella al escribirla: Trunks. No Trunks como hermano que le provoque alguna influencia, sino Trunks como el otro hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, como el ejemplo más cercano que tenemos para plasmarle una personalidad (nula en sus pocas apariciones en la serie). Si bien la imagino con más carácter que Trunks, también veo empatía en ella, una empatía parecida a la de su hermano aunque con sus variantes. La siento menos sensible que Trunks, pero pienso que se preocupa por la gente a la que quiere pese a que pueda parecer un poco fría a simple vista. Pienso que es buena mina, al fin y al cabo._

 _Y eso. ¡Espero les guste! Quise escribir algo que no fuera erótico, sino que partiera del vínculo emocional de ellas dos. ¿Es normal que una amiga bese a otra para darle cariño? Bueno, si leyeron_ Triángulo _recordarán a Susu, que besaba a todo el mundo como si fuera su pareja. La basé en mi mejor amiga. XD Con eso les dije todo, supongo. XD ¡Para mí es algo natural! XD_

 _Mañana… Mañana es especial para mí: voy a publicar algo que será parte de_ Pecados en la Sangre _. ¡Sí! ¡Un fic de mi fic! XD Como vengo diciendo, hago esto para divertirme, estos retos son parte de mi diversión este mes, así que voy a hacer algo sobre_ Pecados _por mero disfrute. OBVIAMENTE, la pareja será Trunks x Pan._

 _Nos leemos pronto. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	11. Reto XI: Recuerdo

**Este** _ **oneshot**_ **está inspirado en** _ **Pecados en la Sangre**_ **, otro de mis fics. Si no lo leyeron, quizá algunas cosas puedan resultar confusas. Disculpen por las molestias.**

* * *

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto XI**

Muerte de tu personaje favorito

* * *

" **Recuerdo"**

Trunks x Pan

* * *

 **«Nada de Príncipe Feo, él era bello, y no sólo bello, era hermoso».**

( _Pecados en la Sangre_ )

* * *

—¿Recuerdas qué sucedió aquí?

Su voz está débil, gastada. Los años los han afectado a los dos, aunque a él se le nota mucho más: es que un saiyajin vive muchos años en una total plenitud donde los cambios suceden, mas son nimios. El ADN saiyajin hace que la juventud sea larga en pos de las batallas; su ADN los hace mantenerse en un vigor extraordinario hasta una edad avanzada. Sin embargo, cuando la vejez llega lo hace de golpe, de un puñetazo. Así le ha pasado a él.

Se acerca la despedida definitiva.

Él lo sabe; ella, también. Han vivido juntos durante tantos años que ya han perdido la cuenta. Han sido muchísimas décadas, en total, pero a él la vejez le ha llegado con más violencia que al saiyajin promedio. Tal vez porque en sus venas también hay sangre terrícola, sangre que ella ha aprendido a apreciar por ser parte de lo que a él lo constituye. Sin embargo, ahora siente un desprecio visceral por ella; ese porcentaje terrícola se lo está llevando unos pocos años antes de lo pensado, y aunque un saiyajin deba sentirse siempre ciertamente afortunado de morir por vejez y no en el campo de batalla donde la muerte ronda de forma excluyente, no, ella no puede perdonar a ese porcentaje, porque han pasado demasiadas décadas juntos y no se ha sentido suficiente.

Nunca. Con alguien como él, nunca será suficiente.

—¿Recuerdas...? ¿Pan...?

Ella contiene las lágrimas. No quiere responder, porque su respuesta desatará llantos y emoción, debilidad, y no, ¡no!, ella es la bisnieta del gran Bardock, aquella leyenda de la Clase Baja. No le gustará nunca ser sensible, dejarse llevar por las emociones, llorar, sufrir. Lo de ella es lo de siempre: pelear y reír, reír con todas sus fuerzas en la batalla, ganar cada pelea con una risa estridente brotándole del alma.

No sirve para esto.

Y sin embargo, responde:

—Sí, Principito. ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Pero no seas nostálgico, por favor: sabes que no lo tolero.

—Pan... Sé que no te gusta, pero, bueno, hoy lo necesito. Hoy, ahora.

—¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin?

—Para poder irme feliz...

Ella siente cómo los párpados se le llenan: un calor, el de las lágrimas, se hace notar. Pero no, nunca: con fuerza abismal, no las deja caer.

—Aún no te vas.

—Sabes que sí, mi amor. Ya falta poco, lo sé. Por eso quise venir aquí: quería venir a recordar eso, la primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que nos tocamos, la primera vez que nos unimos...

—Yo no quiero recordar —responde ella, impetuosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque aún estás aquí!

—Pero Pan...

—¡AÚN ESTÁS AQUÍ!

Y ella llora como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y sí, se le va. Lo ha amado la vida entera, con la fiereza de una saiyajin e incluso con la cursilería propia de los terrícolas. Lo ha amado de todas las formas en que una mujer puede amar a un hombre, con una pasión que ni ella misma se conocía, desgarradoramente. No ha habido calma ni una sola vez, quizá por la sensibilidad exacerbada por las heridas incurables de él, quizá por la obstinación y capricho de ella, que en él siempre ha encontrado su batalla favorita.

Trunks le ha inspirado demasiado, por eso es que se niega a entregarse a la nostalgia, a rememorar el pasado, a mirar hacia atrás. ¡No! Él aún está aquí; ella aún lo siente, lo percibe, lo ama. ¡Para qué recordar, si están aquí! Si están, si se sienten, si se ven...

¿Para qué perder tiempo recordando, si...?

—Entiendo lo que intentas decir, Pan: sí, aún estoy aquí, pero esa noche fue... Esa noche fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Quisiera recordarlo ahora, junto a ti...

—¿Pero para qué?

—Para poder despedirme de ti.

—No quiero que...

—Pan, por favor...

Le sujeta la mano; Pan siente, al estar en contacto con Trunks, que toda la vida le pasa ante los ojos: verlo tantas veces entre la multitud sin ser más que una niña de Clase Baja, preguntarle a su bisabuelo por qué el Príncipe cubre su rostro, pensar en cuál de todos los rumores será real, imaginar su supuesta deformidad, creerlo un guerrero de gran talento pero portador del peor punto débil: la sensibilidad. La humanidad. Verlo andar entre las personas, con su casco reflejando todo cuanto lo rodea, tan inalcanzable y triste joven detrás de tan poderoso y talentoso guerrero. Dos personas en una, el que todos ven, el que nadie conoce; dualidad, un enigma sin resolver. Y al final, con la rebelión de Nappa y la _elite_ , el joven que desea salvarla de la muerte, que la encierra en su cuarto para protegerla, que la salva de una violación que sin dudas desembocaría en la muerte, que la cuida, que la cura, que la incentiva a luchar, a vivir. Y mientras, escucharlo gritar tras la puerta, escucharlo insultarse, escucharlo llorar. Escucharlo y saber que algo malo sucede, abrir la puerta y ver sangre por todas partes, ver cómo el espejo está roto y uno de sus trozos está en su mano, ver decenas de cortes en sus brazos.

Sonreír al aroma de su sangre.

Curarlo, animarlo, decirle tonteras para hacerlo reír, eso sobre ver a su bisabuelo y tío bañándose fuera de la casa. Entrenar juntos para vencer a los rebeldes, ir a la Tierra a buscar respuestas, encontrarlas en Bra, retornar a Vegetasei y verlo pelear contra Broly la histórica Batalla de las Luces Doradas. Convertirse en reyes por la unión de sus sangres, librar mil batallas más, tantas historias que llevaría demasiado tiempo rememorar, que _necesitan_ su propio espacio para desarrollarse.

Verlo por primera vez sin el casco aquí mismo, en este bosque de la Tierra, sobre estas rocas y bajo este cuarto menguante.

—Sé que no fue fácil estar a mi lado, Pan. Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho...

—No empieces, Principito. Estuve a tu lado porque quise, no por lástima. Nunca has sido una carga para mí.

—Pero no fui fácil. Sobre todo los primeros años: tardé demasiado tiempo en...

Y acaricia sus propios brazos mientras Pan lo observa absorta. Cuántas veces se cortó de nuevo, cuánto le costó amarse a sí mismo, cuánto tardó en encontrar algo bueno dentro de su propio ser. ¿Lo encontró en realidad?

¿Lo _encontré_ de verdad?

—Pero lo conseguí —dice él como leyéndole la mente—. Pude: luego de tanto, de tantas cosas, de tantos problemas, pude. Pude quererme, Pan. Y fue gracias a ti, a ti y a Bra.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Fuiste el único responsable. Nosotras sólo te apoyamos. Nada más. El logro es tuyo, Principito.

Él ríe. La risa, en él, siempre se verá particular, como fuera de contexto; honesta por lo infrecuente.

—Cuando no te quieres, Pan, no puedes salir solo de eso. No puedes, no hay manera... Aunque digas que no hiciste nada, que lo superé solo, no, porque sin tu apoyo y el de Bra me hubiera destrozado a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo. Quiero decir... Siempre odié los espejos. Los odiaré hasta el último minuto de mi vida. Pero cuando no te quieres _necesitas_ un espejo, uno que refleje ante tus ojos todo lo bueno que hay en ti. Y yo nunca lo había encontrado, en nadie. Dentro de ese casco, de nadie. Hasta que...

»Pan, tú y Bra son espejos para mí. En las dos, de distintas maneras, pude verme tal cual soy. Sin ustedes y sin mi última charla con papá... Sin todo eso, jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir.

»Odiarse es lo peor que una persona puede hacerse, es lo más bajo y lo más injusto: al odiarte te desconoces, no sabes quién eres, eres un desconocido para ti mismo. Miras al espejo y no ves nada, en realidad; no ver nada te destruye. Pero cuando las personas adecuadas aparecen, mirarse y reconocerse en lo esencial es posible.

»No siempre podemos solos. A veces, necesitamos el apoyo de alguien más.

»Sí: si yo no hubiera entendido todo esto no hubiera podido salir adelante, pero sin el apoyo las dos jamás me hubiera salido. Quiero decir...

Las manos se aprietan más. No necesitan mirarse: lloran los dos.

—¿Qué, Principito?

Y él la mira: Pan ve los signos del envejecimiento, la piel gastada, el cabello que es más blanco que lila, y sin embargo, los ojos siguen iguales. Los ojos de Trunks, esos dos orbes inmensos y tan llenos de tanto, tan vivos, tan especiales, no han envejecido un minuto. Siguen siendo un reflejo del cielo terrícola, el color exacto del mejor de los días, la tristeza y la inocencia entremezclados con el más punzante sufrimiento, ese del que siempre será, el joven que se odiaba demasiado a sí mismo y no sabía mirar a los ojos, que tantas dificultades tenía para todo. En lo esencial, en su alma transmitida por sus ojos, él nunca envejecerá.

Su sentir es eterno. Tan eterno como el amor que le refleja a ella.

Y ella entiende, y al hacerlo lo abraza desesperadamente.

Trunks la trajo aquí para que ella lo recuerde, cuando él no esté más, en lo más esencial. Para que ella recuerde sus ojos y todo lo que les significó mirarse por primera vez aquella vez, la noche de la luna en cuarto menguante y el ritual de unión ejecutado magistralmente.

Lloran uno contra el otro. Pan sabe cuán especial es este momento para él, rememorar el que quizá sea el primer momento en su vida en el cual se pudo reflejar en los ojos de alguien más y ver, en el reflejo, amor. El que sentía por ella y, sobre todo, el que ella sentía por él.

Esa fue la primera vez que él sintió un ápice de amor por sí mismo.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió fuerzas para seguir.

—Maldita sea, Principito —chilla ella, furiosa—. Te voy a extrañar...

—Y yo a ti, mi amor. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz...

—Gracias a ti...

Y él la mira por última vez.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te amo, Pan.

Y ella finge fastidio sabiendo que es inútil hacer algo semejante; las lágrimas no le dejan mentir sobre sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas son su verdad.

—Odio cuando me haces decir cosas terrícolas, pero está bien, te daré el gusto: también te amo, Principito. Y siempre te amaré...

Se miran, y ninguno ve al que es, sino al que fue, al eterno del primer amor, al que siempre serán al unirse: el joven y dañado Príncipe Feo, la impertinente niñita de Clase Baja. Esos ven en el otro, y el beso no tarda en producirse.

Él está débil; el beso no se torna salvaje sino que se limita a expresar el agradecimiento de una vida entera compartida. Y sin embargo, recuerdan juntos mientras aprietan sus labios tantas noches vividas, tantas danzas realizadas, tanta sangre dada y recibida. Se recuerdan amándose, a veces despacio, a veces violentamente, a veces entre risas y otras en total llanto. Lo recuerda, ella, a él llorando a lágrima viva moviéndose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, la pasión una tan excesiva como real, genuina; penetrándola y llorando sobre ella, sonriéndole con encanto con las cicatrices brillando en sus brazos, cada noche más agradecido que la anterior por tenerla, por poder ver en ella no sólo a su Reina, al amor de su vida, sino por poder, gracias a ella, curar milímetro a milímetro las más profundas heridas de su corazón.

Esa vez, en esta historia, fue ella quien lo salvó.

Y él a ella, por supuesto. Y él a ella al alimentarla con su ímpetu, al instarla, al celebrarle su pasión. En la batalla, luchando por lo que creían correcto; ahí, él la salvó.

Y la salvará.

...

Detrás de ella está el fruto de los dos, el culpable de todo y el milagro de su unión: su cabello negro y sus ojos azules lucen grises hoy, como todo, como la vida ahora que el Rey ha muerto. Mañana, ella le dará el poder a él, se lo dará para que lleve a los saiyajin más allá de esta era de plenitud que han vivido. Y ella será Reina Madre, dedicará el final de sus días a educar a sus nietos, a relatarles las mismas historias que su bisabuelo le relataba a ella ante el fuego, esas sobre Freezer, Broly, el Rey Vegeta y la Era de la Auto-superación. Las contará como su bisabuelo las contaba, con la misma pasión y la misma antipatía. Mientras, esperará.

En sus brazos tiene la vasija que contiene las cenizas; entre las personas que se ven desde el techo del Palacio vislumbra un gran número de híbridos: son ellos quienes más emoción transmiten, aunque no los únicos. Ella les sonríe antes de lo siguiente, de la despedida, del adiós:

—¡Despedimos con honor al Rey Trunks de Vegetasei, hijo del Rey Vegeta y Bulma Brief, excepcional guerrero híbrido que demostró que la diferencia puede ser una virtud! ¡Que la diferencia puede llevarse con orgullo! ¡…Que la diferencia puede honrar a nuestra Sangre Saiyajin! —Vacila: lo recuerda conteniendo las lágrimas en una ceremonia idéntica, cuando despidió a su padre luego de la batalla; así como él lo hizo, ella se contiene—. ¡SU LEGADO PERMANECERÁ POR SIEMPRE EN NOSOTROS! ¡En nuestras venas, en nuestra sangre! ¡PARA SIEMPRE! ¡Porque sin idealismo, no hay pasión! ¡Porque sin pasión, no hay lucha! ¡Porque sin lucha, no hay victoria! ¡ESO SOMOS LOS SAIYAJIN!

Y vacía la vasija desde el techo del Palacio.

Y entre llantos, gritos y aplausos, el pueblo entero lanza energy-ha al cielo en eterno tributo.

Su hijo la abraza. Eres grande, mamá, le susurra con una voz casi idéntica a la de quien ha muerto hoy. Ella solloza; no obstante, mantiene la frente en alto. Susurra al cielo, se lo pide a la energía que viaja sobre ella, al ciclo que vuelve a repetirse y se repetirá:

—No olvides tu promesa…

La última frase que le escuchó decir antes de perderlo, la misma que, sin saberlo Pan, Bulma le había dicho a Vegeta alguna vez:

«Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro».

—Nos volveremos a ver, Principito…

En lo que se ganaron al luchar tantas honorables batallas: la eternidad.

Mientras, con sus nietos, imitando a su bisabuelo y sus historias, esperará.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi. Gracias por leer hasta acá._

 _Quiero contar algo, prometo no extenderme: cuando empecé el reto se me ocurrió que el día de la muerte del personaje podía ser un Trunks x Pan. Los días pasaron, y me di cuenta de algo: tenía ganas de escribir a este Trunks y esta Pan, a los de_ Pecados _._

 _Estaba antojada de ellos dos._

 _Y nada: lo hice. Pueden tomar esto como un posible final de las vidas de Trunks y Pan como reyes de Vegetasei, aunque este final puede tener sus variaciones conforme lo que suceda en_ El pacto _. No quise ahondar en detalles porque aún (aunque hoy me hayan mandado un review a_ El pacto _que decía algo así como «amén a la resignación», que ya no iba a esperar más a que lo continuara) planeo terminar_ El pacto _. ¡Sí! Me va a costar, pero siempre fueron tan lindos conmigo, lectores, que siento que no puedo abandonar el barco sin finalizar esa historia. ¡Y no lo voy a hacer! ¡NUNCA! El año que viene, si logro terminar este reto y_ Tres formas de unión _, sólo me va a quedar_ El pacto _y_ Recuérdame _por finalizar. Es mi intención dedicarme a ellos dos y ponerles todo mi corazón. Es mi idea, y hoy, al escribir esto, encontré una especie de clave para poder seguir. ¿Cuál? Me di cuenta de por qué me gustaba tanto_ Pecados _._

 _Pasé años intentando recordarlo, y apenas hoy, al dedicarles este pequeño tributo a Trunks y Pan, me di cuenta de qué era. Creo que si me dejo llevar por esta emoción intensa que siento en lo más hondo de mi ser en este preciso instante (la cual espero haberles transmitido en esta pequeña historia) puede salir algo digno. ¡Ojalá! ¡Nada deseo más!_

 _Nada… En realidad estoy mintiendo: no lo recordé; lo descubrí. Esa es la palabra. No hay mucho más por explicar al respecto, voy a dejar esa respuesta dentro de mí. Lo único que les voy a decir es que me emocioné MUCHO escribiendo esto, y la emoción me tomó incluso desprevenida. Fue mágico._

 _Ese hijo del final… Siempre tiendo a imaginarme que Trunks y Pan tendrían un hijo varón, no sé por qué, y me lo imagino de pelo negro y ojos azules. ¡Seguro sería hermoso! Y muy fuerte. Quise mencionarlo porque creo que ameritaba._

 _Nada más._

 _Voy a ver cuándo termino el reto. Intentaré subir algo en los próximos días, dependiendo de mi ánimo (que hoy no está en su mejor día). Sino, será después del 17 de diciembre._

 _Sin más… ¡Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco!_

 _Nos leemos pronto. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	12. Reto XII: Vuelo

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto XII**

Viñeta romántica

* * *

 **"Vuelo"**

Trunks x Mai

* * *

 **«Sin saberlo, en otra realidad, su otro yo le haría lo mismo a una Mai más joven por el milagro de las esferas del dragón».**

( _Paréntesis_ )

* * *

—Cúmplemela —pide él, suplicante—. Cúmplemela y te haré volar…

Ella, mientras lo escucha, lo siente entre sus piernas: él está dentro, duro, unido a ella en lo más profundo. Está quieto, no se mueve para nada, nada más que su pecho al respirar agitado. Cómo lo percibe con cada uno de sus sentidos, cómo; está soñado, así, jadeante, roja su piel, perlada por el sudor. Es un sueño, y no; resulta que el sueño es ella, y la fantasía aquella que él necesita concretar posible mediante ella y nadie más.

Delirante, se odia, pero acepta:

—Hazlo, niño… —dice, odiándolo, haciéndolo mientras lo ama con todo el calor que esta imagen soñada le suscita—. Hazlo y ya, antes de que me arrepienta de permitirte ser un maldito pervertido conmigo…

Y no logra decir nada más: él la ahoga con su boca, con su lengua, con un beso que la sofoca. Al final, él luce como un vampiro después de alimentarse de su víctima: satisfecho.

Pero aún no lo está, en realidad.

Él habla entre besos:

—Cumplir una fantasía no tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes? Cumplir una fantasía con la persona que te vuelve loco no sólo no debería ser un tabú; debería ser un deber. —Se acerca a su boca y se la besa nuevamente. Ella, hundida en la almohada por el ímpetu de la boca vampírica, siente sofocar una vez más —. Todos deberíamos cumplir nuestras fantasías…

—¿Y si fantaseo con algo asqueroso? Qué sé yo… No… No voy a dar ejemplos de parafilias innombrables porque, ¡ah, no! Nunca… Pero imagínate que… Que mi fantasía es… —Lo mira entero, los pómulos, la quijada, las orejas, los malditos mechones lilas que caen sobre ella, los dientes, la boca, las cejas, los ojos. Los ojos, azules, zafiros brillantes titilando en la oscuridad, incrustados a las cuencas para servir como orbes celestiales, como recipientes del alma que llena al ser que ella alberga en su interior—. Algo como…

—¿Cómo qué, Mai? Di lo más retorcido que se te ocurra; digas lo que digas, te diré que sí, que te dejo, que me puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando me permitas lo mismo a mí…

Y ella piensa: ojos de zafiro incrustados al rostro. Zafiros del tamaño de aquel diamante que le robé una vez. Quisiera robarme estos zafiros, robármelos para hacer mucho dinero con ellos. Quisiera tocarlos para saber si son reales, si son verdaderos zafiros y no viles imitaciones.

Quisiera…

—¿Y si me gustara… be… besarte los… ojos?

Él ríe a carcajadas. Sin abandonar nunca su interior, lugar donde parece estar como en casa, mueve las manos, y en un segundo hace que ella sienta un escalofrío al percibir el frío del metal contra sus muñecas. Esposada, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, ella siente tiritar por el pudor. Él le refriega un párpado cerrado contra los labios. Cuán sensual resulta, de pronto, la peculiar caricia que él le dedica.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, te dejaré hacerlo.

Ella habla contra el inquieto párpado, que va y que viene contra su boca, cerrado.

—¡No quiero eso, niño! Era un ejemplo… ¡Un ejemplo asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo carajo pretendes que te haga eso?!

—Siempre y cuando me dejes hacértelo esposada para sentirte totalmente a mi merced, bueno, no me importa lo que pidas. Soy tu esclavo, Mai…

»Sólo déjame…

»Hacerte el amor como un loco sin que puedas escapar de mí…

Y empieza: él se mueve dentro de ella, la penetra en embestidas de ademán ciertamente exagerado, con las caderas inquietas y desbocadas, temblorosas por el placer que al cuerpo entero, de ella y de sí mismo, extiende. Ella siente cómo el placer que la alquimia de sus cuerpos provoca la posee, cómo la incapacidad de mover sus brazos, de tocar a este niño soñado, la enloquece; todo se lo acentúa de alguna extraña manera que la irrita y la envenena, que la sume en una completa satisfacción. Se muerde el labio, cierra los ojos y obedece las órdenes que él, cual sargento o bien cual Gran Pilaf, le da:

—No pienses.

Y entra y sale de ella, loco.

—No mires.

Y acelera al tiempo que ella aprieta con fuerza abismal sus párpados.

—Sólo siente lo que te hago. Lo demás déjamelo a mí…

Y ella se entrega. Cede, y el calor que él acentúa entre sus piernas se le expande de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Pronto siente que flota cuando sus huesos parecen abandonarla, cuando se tornan incorpóreos y ella pasa a ser de carne, carne y nada más. Ésta también se le disuelve, y ella pasa a ser aire, a volar, a limitar su existencia a la exaltación de sus más primitivos sentidos. Ella se convierte en una sensación que él, al penetrarla, siente hasta lo más recóndito de su ser; ella metamorfosea en el placer de él. Y ella escucha los latidos de él, los siente chocar contra el mundo que es el aire en el que está disuelta y la hacen temblar como a una hoja al viento. Y crecen, y crece él, y el frío la ataca por detrás mientras el calor la hace suya de frente. La explosión la quema. Grita:

—¡No…!

Y él grita con ella.

—¡Sí…!

Al final, ella retorna a la realidad; pasa de ser una mera sensación a ser una persona, Mai, de veintitantos años, la novia de un maldito niño pervertido que en nada se parece a su contraparte espacio-temporal, aquel que del otro lado del espejo de la realidad le hace el amor a una versión más madura de ella portando las esposas que ella le ha puesto bajo los árboles.

Al abrir los ojos ve la cama debajo de ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

Trunks la está apretando contra el techo. En su boca hay una sonrisa atestada de picardía.

—Goten me dijo que _en el techo_ es genial. —La besa. Mai no reacciona—. ¿Te gustó?

Están flotando con esos malditos poderes saiyajin, ¡flotando con los cuerpos unidos en lo mismo, él dentro de ella, desnudos contra el techo! Mai siente cómo Trunks vuelve a besarla; lo muerde en respuesta. Trunks da un respingo.

—¡¿Por qué me muerdes?!

—¡Porque eres un perverso, niño! ¡¿Cómo me lo vas a hacer contra el techo?! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Quería tenerte atrapada contra mí!

—¡¿Para qué?!

—Para que no te me escapes más, claro. ¡Si siempre te me escapas! Hoy quería tenerte sola para mí…

Sin más, la besa, y desciende, y recuesta a Mai sobre su pecho. Le peina el cabello con los dedos; en su boca, ahora, sonrisa de victoria.

—¡¿Y cuándo me vas a sacar estas esposas?! —inquiere ella, roja como la sangre por el pudor que le da haber gozado de tal forma así, a merced del niño pervertido al que ama con todo su corazón.

—Después. ¡La noche es joven!

—¡Pero…!

Y él la besa por última vez. Entonces, ella se sincera para sus adentros: ¿para qué finjo? ¿Para qué me miento? Si nada deseo más, ahora ni nunca, que dejarme llevar por la perversión de este maldito niño.

Si nada deseo más que liberarme del pudor y sentirlo todo, todo lo bueno, en brazos de él.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Ja! Esto lo escribí el otro día cuando estaba aburrida. XD Se lo dedico a_ _ **Dika**_ _, la fangirl nro. 1 del TruMai. Te quiero, perra._

 _Y nada, ¡volví! Perdón por tardar. Hace semanas que tengo escritos los dos retos que le siguen a este, pero este no me salía. Durante la semana que viene voy a publicar los dos que siguen (me queda pasarlos a la compu, uno es yuri y el otro yaoi) y, antes de fin de mes, voy a publicar el capítulo final dedicado a tres personajes que ocupan un lugar especial en mi corazón al unirse._

 _¡Ojalá les guste lo poco que queda!_

 _Este fic es algo que le había prometido hace mucho a Dika:_ _ **hacer una versión alterna de otro de mis fics,**_ **Paréntesis** _, fic que escribí para un concurso. Como temática para la competencia, me tocó de elemento unas esposas y de lugar para el sexo el aire (?), y de personajes me salieron Mirai Trunks y Mai. ¡Immmmposible! XD Le dije una vez a Dika que si me salía Chibi Trunks hubiera sido mucho más fácil hacer el fic, y bueno, acá lo compruebo: mil palabras contra 27 mil. XD ¡Era verdad! XD_

 _Eso de "_ en el techo _es genial" lo puse al acordarme de una vez que estaba beteándole un fic a_ _ **Mya Fanfiction**_ _, creo que era_ Un hogar vacío _: en una parte, puso "En El Techo" con mayúsculas. Recuerdo que le pregunté si lo había hecho a propósito, y me dijo que sí. XD Así que ahí va el guiño para el mejor e insuperable señor fic de Vegeta x Bulma,_ _ **EL**_ _fic de ellos dos. ¡Léanlo, por favor! ¡Si no lo hicieron, jamás en la vida se van a arrepentir de hacerlo!_

 _Escribí inspirada por el ritmo de "Rob the bank" de Placebo, una canción que encaja demasiaaaaaado con lo que me inspiran Trunks y Mai. Se las recomiendo mucho._

 _Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a_ _ **Fiorella**_ _por leerse todos los retos de un tirón. ¡Gracias, mi linda! ¡Sos todo,_ _ **amo**_ _tus comentarios! Un placer que estés del otro lado._

 _Y a todos, obvio:_ _ **¡GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS Y SUS REVIEWS!**_ _Hoy fue un mal día, tengo el ánimo por el piso si les soy sincera, pero escribir cura, por eso estoy acá._

 _Besos miles, a vos que estás del otro lado. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ©_ Akira Toriyama


	13. Reto XIII: Descubrimiento

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto XIII**

 _Oneshot_ de romance más NOTP

* * *

 **"Descubrimiento"**

Bra x Marron

* * *

—Bra, muchas gracias por invitarme —dice Marron con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en los labios, tan feliz como apenada.

Bra está conduciendo; han ido de compras juntas al centro comercial por primera vez desde que Marron es novia de Trunks, acontecimiento que, al suscitarse, trajo consigo infinita felicidad en el seno de los Guerreros Z. Que dos de los hijos que nacieron dentro de ese viejo grupo de amigos se enamoraran no pudo más que traer profunda alegría y nostalgia a todos.

Todos, menos ella.

—Bah, ¡somos cuñadas! Está bien que salgamos juntas. ¡Que se repita, oye! —responde Bra al voltear un momento hacia su acompañante—. Cuando lleguemos a casa nos probaremos todo.

Todos, menos ella, aunque ella no sea, aún, capaz de reconocerlo.

Llegan, bajan del auto y las cosas suceden mecánicamente, por costumbre e inercia. Un café en la cocina y luego al cuarto de la princesa de la casa. Una vez allí, Bra siente en su interior algo que ya ha sentido, una sensación que le oprime el pecho siempre que es Marron quien está cerca en ese preciso lugar, a solas con ella. ¿Por qué? Marron no le cae mal, ¡al contrario! Marron siempre le ha caído bien y no puede sentirse mejor con el hecho de que ahora sea su cuñada. ¡Y cuánto se miente! Pues hay algo que sí le molesta, en realidad, aunque no sabe qué ni por qué. Simplemente se limita a esto, sentirlo, saberse incómoda con algo de la situación.

Una dulce melodía de rock viejo y experimental la distrae de sus pensamientos; el teléfono celular de Marron está recibiendo una llamada. Atiende y es Trunks; la sonrisa de Marron es aquello que se lo hace saber.

—Hola, mi amor...

Y se pierde en la conversación.

Bra observa a Marron mientras habla. Sonrojada, sonriente, como siempre al tratarse de Marron, una mujer de naturaleza tan tímida y cálida, dulce como pocas, y sin embargo su gesto no es igual, no, porque es Trunks quien está al otro lado de la llamada, Trunks susurrándole, seguramente, pasiones, locura, el más explosivo sentir.

Es el gesto de Marron el que genera en Bra la molesta opresión en el pecho.

Con una sonrisa cómplice perfectamente fingida, Bra avisa a Marron que se ausentará. Lo hace, se dirige a su guardarropa, que por su inmensidad constituye un cuarto y no un mueble. Ante el espejo se cambia de ropa, se pone un vestido color salmón y lo mira ante el espejo en cada ángulo posible. Sus propios ojos, no obstante, la distraen ante el reflejo. El pecho le late tanto y tan fuerte que jura que lo ve contraerse.

¿Qué le pasa?

Se siente triste, y lee en sus ojos que ha llegado la hora de responderse esa pregunta. Mientras se cambia, mientras el vestido salmón pasa a ser uno rojo y ajustado, reflexiona: Marron siempre le ha caído bien. Su relación con ella es la de un par de primas que no limitan su vínculo a la familia; siempre han sido unidas, y Bra siempre ha visto en Marron una especie de referente. Tan bella, con tan buen gusto para la moda, tan inteligente también; Marron es como esas personas intachables a las cuales nada se les puede criticar, roza la perfección en cada cosa que dice o hace. Es la persona más sincera y humana que conoce.

Para Bra, Marron es inmaculada.

Y al fin su hermano. Trunks es un malcriado, soberbio, frío, antipático, que en el fondo de su corazón oculta una bondad genuina. Marron ha sido capaz de captar esa bondad, lo ha hecho a la perfección, como si su hermano fuera un libro fácil de leer. Y, oh, no lo es.

¿Y la opresión en el pecho, entonces?

Mientras intenta alcanzar el cierre del vestido con cierta torpeza en sus ademanes, Bra descubre la respuesta en el fondo de su ser, latiendo allí, al final: ¿serán celos?, se pregunta; celos de hermana menor, como cuando tu hermano, ese con el que te vives peleando pero que irremediablemente es tu héroe porque siempre ha sido el líder del vínculo de los dos, prefiere a una externa que a ti. Cuando elige a su novia para contarle que pasó la final de tal juego, cuando la elige para mirar esa estúpida película de la infancia, cuando la elige para esas tonteras que guardan en su interior el significado mismo de lo que es ser hermanos: ser camaradas de la vida cotidiana.

Sin embargo, no.

—¿Te ayudo, linda? —escucha decir a Marron detrás de ella—. Perdón, es que me llamó tu hermano y...

Siente las manos de Marron sobre su espalda, dos manos blancas y delicadas, pequeñas manos de hada posadas sobre su piel y dispuestas a ayudarla con el cierre del vestido; las siente y entiende, al hacerlo, que no, que no son celos de hermana, sino de otra clase. No obstante, aun cuando la respuesta es evidente dado el color rojo que la invade y que la cubre, no, no es capaz de leerla.

Tiene dieciséis años. Es joven, rebelde y hay mucho de sí misma que aún desconoce, por eso es que no lee la respuesta, porque no tiene herramientas para hacerlo y la ignorancia la condiciona. Conocerse lleva toda una vida; a veces nunca termina uno de hacerlo. Bra, apenas con estas manos sobre su espalda, emprende el camino para lograrlo. Esta es, aunque no lo imagine, la primera gran pista de su vida respecto de tan complejo tópico, aquella parte ineludible de cada esencia, la sexualidad.

Y Marron con sus dulces manos blancas dentro de su vestido, acariciándola fraternalmente. ¡Fraternalmente! ¡Como hermanas, como primas, como cuñadas! Cuñadas, y la caricia la irrita, pues no es esa la clase de caricia que precisa de esas manos. Y los ojos de Marron se posan allí, en el espejo, y las dos se miran y ninguna entiende, nada.

—¿Estás bien, Bra? —indaga Marron con la empatía a flor de piel—. Te noto angustiada, ¿puede ser? ¿Por qué, si hoy, si nosotras...?

—Yo...

Y Bra se desmorona ante su propia imagen sin ser capaz de comprender la magnitud del motivo, sin leer bien la respuesta real, aunque sabiendo que su angustia, esta que Marron le ha descubierto, no se limita a celos tontos de hermana menor. No. Es más.

Mucho más.

Marron baja el vestido hasta la cintura de Bra; de los ojos de la última caen desordenadas lágrimas que no entiende de dónde le salen. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Con qué motivo le caen? Llorar, para ella, nunca ha sido costumbre, a menos que se tratara de caprichos y nimiedades, no por la parte más verdadera de sus sentires. ¿Pero entonces por qué? Por qué llorar por ver a Marron hablando con Trunks, por saberlos enamorado sinceramente, por sentir que juntos constituyen una hermosa pareja a la cual no le da alegría alguna ver. ¿Por qué llorar por saberse relegada, en segundo plano por Trunks?

Marron se manifiesta delante del espejo. Dándole la espalda al reflejo, la abraza. No llores, le susurra con ternura.

Lo entiende: son celos de Trunks, no por Trunks. Son celos de amante, no de hermana.

Son porque le han arrebatado a Marron, no a Trunks.

Permanece congelada ante el reflejo, suspendida su imagen compartida con Marron, las dos abrazadas, Bra en sostén y Marron preocupada. Sin dejar de mirar sus propios ojos, allí donde la verdad siempre impera, Bra descubre dentro de sí el principio de la verdadera respuesta, la única que reina cuando es Marron quien está contra su cuerpo: me gusta. Es eso lo que lee en sus ojos con voz trémula en su fuero interno; Marron me gusta, y odio a Trunks por arrebatármela para siempre.

Ante la verdad de lo que se es en esencia sólo queda sonreír; Bra se sonríe sintiendo contra su pecho los latidos anhelados, los de ella, los de Marron. Siente cómo se eriza su piel, cómo se sonroja su rostro, y aprieta a Marron con fuerza, desconsolada, tanto como feliz se siente por tenerla en sus brazos este maravilloso instante.

—Dime qué te ocurre, Bra. Confía en mí. —Al hablar, hasta su voz es la de un ángel. Inmaculada e imposible, maldita sea.

—Es que... —Y las lágrimas caen, y Bra se va, se consume por el amor que la invade y el odio que la anula—. Me gusta alguien. Me gusta y... no me corresponde.

Marron frunce el ceño. Es pura empatía.

Es perfecta.

—Oh, Bra...

Y Marron la aprieta, y la acaricia, y la besa en la mejilla mil veces, mil besos que Bra siente sobre su desconsolado corazón. Bra todo lo capta en el reflejo: su piel erizada, las mejillas rojas, Marron apretándola. Y su boca sueña con besar esa espalda, con sentir esas manos, con unir esas bocas, las dos solas, las dos juntas y atrapadas en su inmaduro y desprolijo sentir. Y no, jamás. Marron nunca le pertenecerá.

—Estarás bien, linda —dice Marron, y no, no tiene idea—. Estarás bien, te lo prometo.

»Yo estoy contigo...

Aun cuando la vea en brazos de otro y la imagine feliz en el mutuo disfrute de algo que ella jamás vivirá, aun cuando sea su hermano aquel con quien la imagine hasta el hartazgo, Marron blanca y feliz en brazos de alguien más, no, no estará bien, porque ella es una princesa y no está acostumbrada a perder. Pero Trunks es el mayor, piensa, y aunque quiera no lo puedo odiar.

Sólo le quedará visualizar, con mejillas rojas y labios trémulos, la piel tiritando del frío de la soledad, que él es ella, que Trunks es Bra, que Marron delira junto a ella y no la abandona más. Eso le queda, imaginar, hacerlo mientras se cuestiona si esto es acaso un capricho o más bien el principio de descubrirse su verdad.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi. ¡Gracias por leer! Siento mucho la tardanza de este update y aparecerme con una pairing tan rara (?), pero bueno, la vida. Laif is laif (XD), como me gusta decir._

 _No tengo mucho por agregar: esto lo escribí en enero de este año pero no lo había pasado. Helo aquí al fin._

 _El próximo, penúltimo ya, es un Trunks x Goten. Por su parte, el último es nada más y nada menos (?) el fic donde me voy a dar el gusto de escribir el final que me hubiera encantado darle a_ Triángulo _. ¡Kyaaa! XD Trunks, Marron y Pan, por supuesto, son sus protagonistas._

 _Sin más, espero les guste y_ _ **gracias por sus comentarios y favs**_ _. ¡Abrazo enorme!_

 _Nos leemos. n.n_

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	14. Reto XIV: Verdad

Esta antología parte del reto lanzado por la página de Facebook **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**.

* * *

 **LO INEXPRESABLE**

* * *

—el placer de los sentidos—

* * *

 **Reto XIV**

LGTBIQ

* * *

 **"Verdad"**

Trunks x Goten

* * *

Nada como esto, nunca si de ellos se trata; nada como sentirse así, gritar así, unirse así, los dos formando uno, los dedos entrelazados con los dedos y los corazones latiendo a la par, el pecho de uno contra la espalda del otro. Cada vez que esto sucede, las caderas apretándose y las bocas bramando delirios, es como si un milagro se produjera, el de no limitar la unión de sus cuerpos a una mera sensación. Cuando hacen el amor así, no se sienten uno; lo son. Como cuando niños, lo son, y sin fusión alguna de por medio.

Son uno así, al amarse, aunque «amar» no sea un verbo que, en ninguna conjugación, los describa, pues para describir lo que les pasa haría falta inventar una palabra nueva y dotarla del significado único que su unión tiene. Haría falta un neologismo que sea capaz de tamaña empresa. Y no, no lo hay.

Cuando el sentir es tan poderoso, no hay palabra que lo englobe lo suficiente.

—¿Te gusta…?

—Sí…

Las caderas de quien da aceleran; quien recibe ahoga un grito contra la almohada. Los dedos del agente activo presionan con más fuerza los del agente pasivo de este encuentro en particular, el que los encuentra ejecutando estos roles y no otros, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, cuando los roles se invierten y el placer muta a uno muy distinto.

—No te contengas… ¡Grita!

—Trunks, pero…

Más violencia en la cadera de uno; más contención en la garganta del otro.

—Grita, carajo. Grita o te castigaré…

Risas de los dos mientras los dedos se aprietan de otra manera, ahora; mientras se estrechan con la ternura que también se conocen. A las risas las siguen suspiros, ceños fruncidos, reencuentro con la concentración requerida en tan delicado menester; las siguen la sinceridad de la garganta de quien recibe, que gime cuando percibe un ligero cambio de posición, cuando siente las manos del otro levantándolo a cada lado de la cadera. Abre los ojos en el mismo instante en que jadea el nombre que más ama en el mundo, su favorito:

—T-Trunks…

Abre más los ojos y observa la sombra en la pared, compuesta por dos cuerpos aun cuando exprese una unidad, como ellos, pues son uno y no dos.

Eso es lo que nunca nadie les entenderá.

—¡Ah…!

Caen al final y adoptan así la pose del principio, uno acostado sobre el otro en toda su extensión. Al regular las respiraciones es cuando se separan. Goten siente cómo el peso que lo cubre, también, lo abandona.

—Voy al baño —escucha decir a Trunks.

Sin moverse, Goten lo observa: desnudo, Trunks se marcha luchando contra el condón que intenta quitarse, algo para lo cual siempre ha sido torpe, desde que era un adolescente. Se va, y Goten siente cómo cae sobre su cabeza el peso de toda la maldita verdad: esto, este sentir que un neologismo para ser descripto con justicia requiere, es un espejismo. Ante los ojos del mundo, no se pertenecen.

Qué triste es pensarlo ahora que sus ojos sienten la realidad que lo contiene en lugar de limitarse a su otra mitad. Goten no soporta ver el cuarto y saber que éste es el lugar, el mismo maldito lugar, donde impera la mentira, pues por más que anhelen con el alma quedarse allí hasta el final, no, ¡nunca!, jamás sucederá, porque es tarde.

Porque lo han echado demasiado a perder.

Trunks retorna a la cama. Le basta besar a Goten para saberlo:

—Tenemos hasta mañana por la tarde. ¿Para qué mierda te haces problema?

—¡Es que estoy harto, Trunks! ¡Harto! —De un violento ademán, Goten toma asiento en la cama. Trunks le dibuja espirales en la espalda con la punta de un dedo; cuando hace eso, Goten siente que se le burla—. ¡Hablo en serio! Diablos, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, ¡¿entiendes?! Quisiera decirle a mi yo del pasado que no sea cobarde. ¡Por una puta vez en la vida, carajo! —Golpea con los puños el colchón, ruge de furia; los espirales crecen, se trazan con un pulso más fuerte—. ¡Quisiera estar contigo y que todos se vayan a la mismísima mierda!

Los espirales se detienen; el dedo no dibuja más.

—No hace falta que vuelvas al pasado, idiota —pronuncia la ronca voz de Trunks—. Es tan fácil como pedir el divorcio.

—¡Pero…! —Goten vuelve a golpear a cada lado del colchón. Desliza los ojos por el cuarto y la desesperación lo subyuga. ¡Cuán fácil suena y cuán difícil es! Firmar un papel, un simple papel, y afirmar que Trunks es aquel a quien ningún concepto que conozca puede definir.

Afirmar que Trunks es la única verdad que posee.

—No puedo, Trunks…

Y la mentira predomina, sin embargo.

Trunks se ríe.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —pregunta.

La calma que transmite la voz de su amante exaspera a Goten, quien responde sin pensar, a todo pulmón:

—¡Tengo un hijo, Trunks!

—Yo tengo dos —contraataca éste—. ¿Y?

—¡¿Te parece poco?! ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres, que tener dos hijos con Mai no te hace temblar el pulso ante esto?!

Trunks ríe de nuevo. Al último, como siempre. Goten golpea el colchón una vez más.

—¿Piensas que prefieren que siga casado con Mai y continúe peleando a los gritos con ella en vez de solucionar las cosas de la manera más madura? —dice Trunks, y Goten alucina—. Soy un padre que no subestima a sus hijos, eso soy: lo he hablado con ellos porque ellos mismos me sacaron el tema, tonto.

»Es lo mejor para todos.

Goten se cubre los ojos. Libera el aliento contenido y la culpa se le retuerce en el pecho.

—S-Siento haberte dicho eso, Trunks…

—Bah —dice éste—, entiendo que digas eso: no eres de pensar antes de abrir la bocota. ¡Si te conoceré, Son Goten…!

Sonríe justo a su lado, y Goten lo acompaña por un segundo. Cuando la sonrisa se borra, llega la pregunta que nada puede evadir:

—¿Y qué dirán cuando sepan que sus padres son… _esto_? ¿Qué dirán tus hijos? ¿Qué dirá el mío?

—No soy gay, Goten.

Quien ríe, al fin, es Goten.

—Llevamos en la cama por lo menos cinco horas y ahora no eres gay…

Trunks vuelve a reír al último.

—No se trata de que me calienten los tipos; se trata de ti, de que eres tú, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te lo he explicado cientos de veces! Ninguno me gusta; me gustas tú. Y si les digo esto a mis hijos lo entenderán. Si los criamos bien, lo entenderán.

»Es tarde para arrepentimientos: cuando éramos adolescentes no quisimos dar rienda suelta a esto porque éramos demasiado inmaduros; ya no podemos cambiarlo. Nos casamos, tú con Pares, yo con Mai, y pensamos que podíamos dejarlo todo atrás. Y no, porque eventualmente no pudimos sostenerlo más.

—No… —farfulló Goten, anulado por la verdad.

—No me arrepiento de haber estado con Mai y sé que no te arrepientes de haber estado con Pares. Ni por ellas, ni mucho menos por nuestros hijos. ¡Jamás nos arrepentiríamos de ellos!

—Jamás.

—Entonces —continúa Trunks—, ya que es tarde para cambiar lo que ya pasó y no estamos arrepentidos de que las cosas hayan sido como fueron los últimos veinte años, pues si no hubieran sido como fueron quizá no hubiéramos vuelto a estar juntos tú y yo, es hora de admitir lo que nos pasa.

Goten negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo, Trunks. ¿Y de qué va a servir ahora?

Escucha cómo Trunks suspira fastidiado, aún al lado de él.

—Aún tenemos mucha vida por delante, idiota. De eso serviría.

Se observan. Goten no tarda en abrazar a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas y liberar las lágrimas que le han humedecido los ojos durante el diálogo. Trunks lo palmea en la espalda casi con frialdad, pero no; Goten sabe que detrás del significado aparente se esconde el genuino. Ellos, dos adolescentes en el fondo, atados irremediablemente a su mitad aun cuando sean dos cuarentones que jamás han podido aceptarse por fuera de esas cuatro paredes que los encierran. Ninguna persona, mujer u hombre, les significa más de lo que el otro.

Son la verdad del otro y es hora de que lo reconozcan.

—Lo pensaré —susurra Goten contra la piel del torso desnudo de Trunks.

Éste lo besa en respuesta, en agradecimiento.

Juntos, enlazados, ya no tienen más por hacer, nada más que volver a decírselo: somos uno, somos lo mismo y esa es nuestra verdad.

Somos tanto que ninguna palabra, jamás, nos definirá.

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Al fin: este_ oneshot _lo escribí en enero pero no lo había pasado a la computadora; estaba atrapado en un cuaderno que me regaló mi novio para nuestro aniversario. Siento enormemente la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo monumental con este fic, con_ El pacto _, con_ Recuérdame _y con_ Tres formas de unión _. De a poco voy saliendo, así que nada…_

 _Heme aquí. Ojalá les agrade._

 _Siempre quise escribir un fic de Trunks y Goten más grandes. Es que, en fics, los leemos a la edad que tienen la mayor parte (generalizando, por supuesto) de los autores, nunca más grandes. Aunque me faltan unos cuantos años para alcanzarlos, quise imaginarlos así, grandes, en otra instancia de sus vidas. Salió esto. Ojalá sea digno de leer._

 _Sé que la decisión que Trunks toma no es una fácil ni para tomar a la ligera, pero pienso que Trunks razonaría así dado el caso. Aunque pienso que de adolescente no hubiera dudado, pero Goten sí, y quizá respetar a Goten hubiera podido frenarlo. No es lindo hablar de divorcio, pero tampoco es linda la mentira, pienso. Es muy delicada la situación, pero confío en que Trunks pensaría así, por eso lo escribí de esta manera. Pienso que Trunks es un poco idealista y eso quise rescatar en su postura. Goten es más terco ante cosas así o por lo menos así lo percibo, por eso le dejé el lado de la duda._

 _Sin más, el último reto espero publicarlo lo más pronto posible. Erika Lust y sus FABULOSAS películas (sí: estoy recomendando porno XD), el arte que expresa su erotismo y cómo busca narrar verdad en el sexo —aunque no siempre lo consiga, debo admitir— son mi gran inspiración para «Salvación», el último shot que tendrá esta antología, un final alternativo de_ Triángulo _protagonizado por Trunks, Pan y Marron lleno de referencias tontas al que más amo de todos mis fics. De todos modos, se podrá leer sin haber leído Tri._

 _Y nada. Espero les guste ese también._

 _¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, POR LOS FAVS, POR TODO EL APOYO! Gracias por la paciencia…_ _ **¡GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS!**_ _No lo puedo creer, me hacen muy feliz… :')_

 _ **Joyce**_ _, este shot es tuyo. Te quiero. Y_ _ **Silvin**_ _, sí: también te pertenece a vos. ¡Gracias por siempre instarme al truten, hermosa!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el último, gente! Gracias totales._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
